Some Like it
by Supreme Distraction
Summary: Supreme Distraction is in the mood to write smut... So what are you waiting for? Yuri; possible multiple pairings.
1. Some Like It

Merry Christmas to all :D Here's a Christmas gift from **Supreme Distraction and Co**. xD I'll probably add on to this if anyone has a couple to request.. Hence the name _Some Like it_: give me a theme and a couple and I'll write it for ya. In example, say you want Sakura to be tied down by Ino; _Some Like it Kinky _would be the title of the chapter ^^ Of course, if there are no requests, this will function as a one shot..

Have fun with my excuse for gratuitous amounts of sex and please keep requests gay (-laughs-)

—**Some Like it…—**

It was fall, brightly coloured leaves fluttering to the grassy forest floor, only to be stirred up by a gentle, crisp breeze. The sky was a startling blue, the mid-morning sun heating the earth, but failing to warm the cool air that was typical of this time of year.

Anko Mitarashi made an annoyed sound low in her throat, her body a blur as she bounced from tree trunk to tree trunk, pale strips of cloth fluttering in her wake.

_Fucking A-ranks _always _take forever…!_

Which meant she was late.

Normally, the alleged psycho-ninja of Konoha wouldn't give a rat's ass if she was on time or not—she showed up as she damn well pleased.

This wasn't a normal case, however. In fact, the members of her team—Asuma, Iruka, and Kakashi—had given her a surprise look as she had darted past them, swearing under her breath.

The Jounin really needed to get home before—

There was an explosion of movement, a sleek form knocking Anko into the sturdy trunk of a nearby tree.

—Too late.

She slumped, sliding half-way down, the breath driven from her lungs. "_Ouch_… What was that for?"

Kurenai Yuuhi flipped her dark hair over her shoulder, smirking as she loomed over the younger woman. "You're late, Mitarashi."

The purplette winced, lowering chocolate-toned orbs demurely; Kurenai loved this game—loved when she played the part of a naïve, submissive youth. She wasn't sure why, exactly, but she didn't really mind so long as it made the brunette happy. "I'm sorry… I came here as quickly as I—"

Crimson eyes flashed and Anko was being hoisted up by the lapels of her beige jacket. "Did I ask for your excuses?"

She lowered her gaze again, pouting in a manner that caused the brunette's body to heat up. "No ma'am."

Kurenai ripped her gaze away from those oh-so kissable lips. "What happened?"

"The mission took a little—" her breath hitched as the rookie Jounin slid her jacket off of her shoulders, fingers tickling the sides of her breasts. "—longer than expected."

"It was a success then, hn?"

Though she wanted to scoff and say, _"Of course it was!",_ she wanted her lover to continue tracing along the curve of her breast through her fishnet shirt even more. Thus, she kept up her charade. "Yes ma'am."

Kurenai hummed her response, the index finger and thumb of her right hand finding a dusky nipple and rolling it as her free hand slid down Anko's side. "Where are the others?"

_Why the Hell does it matter? _"I-I ran all the way here, so they should be here soo—" She yelped as the brunette gave her a punishing pinch.

"And, yet, you're still late…"

"I'm sorry," she said again, whimpering for effect.

The edges of full lips quirked upwards—she was weakening. "I'm sure you are. Of course, you said that the last time."

Or not… Taking a chance (if Kurenai wasn't in a particularly forgiving mood, she would probably end up hog-tied and horny until further notice), the younger woman pressed herself forward, flush against the brunette. "I really am sorry, Kurenai… Let me prove it to you?

She could feel heat pooling between her thighs—if Kurenai tied her up tonight, she was probably going to break down and beg.

For a nerve-wracking moment, Kurenai just looked at her lover, expression unreadable. Then, a low groan escaped her lips. "You're lucky…"

Whatever made her lucky, Anko would never know because Kurenai's lips were covering hers, tongue lapping at the seam of her lips until she was granted access. Moaning at the sweet taste of the younger Jounin's oral cavern, Kurenai procured a kunai from the pouch on her hip and sliced open the front of the woman's fishnet shirt, baring full breasts to the open air.

"At least you remembered to take off your breast-bindings," she murmured, breath coming in staccato little pants.

Anko could only nod in response, the delightful sting of Kurenai's teeth on her throat causing her to bite her lip and let her head loll back to rest against the tree. She gasped quietly as the brunette's warm, wet appendage lapped a burning trail across her collarbones and along the valley between twin peaks; the cool air kissing her skin causing her nipples to stand at attention. It melted into a moan as the curve of her breast was nipped.

When she raised her hands to entwine her fingers in dark brown tresses, Kurenai caught her wrists, pinning her hands above her head with one of her own; a thigh pressed up into the apex of her legs and she whimpered.

As the cloth-covered muscles in the brunette's thigh ground against her nether lips through the underwear that covered them, Anko released another moan—this one louder—, the embers of her arousal flaring into full flame.

"Kure…" Her voice was husky, breathless.

This was the point where Kurenai usually teased the younger woman to the brink of an orgasm then, petted her until she calmed to a degree before repeating the cycle up to the point that, trembling and hoarse, Anko _demanded_ that she get her off. She both looked forward to and dreaded the ruthless teasing her lover subjected her to.

Hence, the purplette was surprised—pleasantly surprised—when Kurenai's mouth claimed hers in a hungry kiss, her unoccupied hand working to pull down her underwear so that they pooled around her feet.

She swallowed the younger Jounin's sounds of pleasure as she cupped her fully, the heel of her palm pressing firmly against the nub of flesh above her slit as she wriggled her fingers teasingly. Pulling away from the other woman's lips, allowing a loud moan to escape the purplette, Kurenai leaned in, lips brushing against the shell of an ear as she husked, "I hate when you're late, Anko."

Anko was moving against her fingers, trying her best to glean friction from the other woman's hand despite its stillness. Chuckling in a way that sent a shiver down the younger Jounin's spine, Kurenai obliged, thrusting at a quick pace. A third finger was added and the purplette unconsciously spread her legs to give the older Jounin more room to work, pleasure like lightning arching from nerve ending to nerve ending. Pressure coiled in the bottom of her belly, flames that had come to life there growing hotter.

"I always end up watching the clock…"

She could barely hear Kurenai over the combination of the erratic beating of her heart and the gasps and moans that were torn from her lips.

"Just _imagining _the ways I can punish you. And…"

The curling of fingers within her, hitting a spot that made Anko see stars combined with Kurenai's purred words—

"And it makes me _so _wet."

—made the coil snap, the flames licking along her bones, rendering them weak and unable to support her as she threw her head back (that would be quite a lump later) and released a wordless howl.

The only thing that kept her upright was Kurenai's grip on her wrists.

In the calm that followed, the only sounds were that of the wind and the ragged pants that supplied Anko's lungs with life-giving oxygen. The brunette withdrew her fingers, causing a disappointed whimper from her lover, and raised them to her lips, slowly licking off the honey that coated them and making hot little sounds of appreciation at the taste.

When she released her grip on Anko's wrists, the purplette yanked her in for a hot, needy kiss, burying her hands in silky tresses. "Gods, Kurenai…" She shuddered as the woman ran her hands down her sides, resting her forehead against Kurenai's. "Could you…" She groaned as the older Jounin returned to nipping at her throat. "Could you just give me a second to catch my breath…!"

"No time," the brunette grunted, "the others will be here soon."

And she had gone ahead and destroyed her shirt?

Anko was about to voice that little factoid when her lover knelt, running the flats of her palms along fishnet covered thighs, parting them and hitching up her skirt. Her breath caught in her throat as Kurenai leaned in, her warm breath tickling private flesh.

At the first touch of the older Jounin's tongue—a slow, lingering swipe along the outer labia—, Anko let out a low moan, parting her legs further to encourage further contact.

She wasn't disappointed.

As though that first tentative taste had aroused a thirst within her, Kurenai's tongue dipped into the purplette's feminine channel, a long lick followed by a curling of her tongue resulting in direct contact between clit and tongue; then she hummed, the vibration travelling the length of her tongue to crash into the nub of flesh, sending electricity into her extremities and causing Anko to release a yelp.

"_Did you hear that?"_

It was faint, but Anko still tensed, hands fisting in dark-brown locks. Kurenai didn't pause in her ministrations, raising her hands to use the index finger of each to part the purplette's southern lips so that she could draw tight circles around the bundle of nerves.

The purplette bit her lip to keep silent, her entire body trembling. _Kurenai! Stop! We're going to get caught!_

As though hearing her thoughts, the kneeling woman glanced up, crimson eyes darkened to a wine-like shade with lust.

She smirked, her intense gaze boring into chocolate-toned orbs as she pinched the sensitive nub between the index finger and thumb of one hand; Anko bit down on her fist to muffle the sounds that threatened to escape her at the pain-pleasure that assaulted her senses.

"_I think it came from over here…"_

_Fuck!_

Yet she couldn't bring herself to shove Kurenai away as the woman resumed her attentions, her nose bumping against Anko's clit as her tongue writhed and twisted within the tight confines of her womanhood. She was getting close; she could feel her inner muscles tensing and releasing spastically, trying their best to wring the most pleasure they could from Kurenai's skilled tongue.

The voices were getting closer, their words not registering with the purplette's lust-addled mind as her teeth sunk deeper into her own flesh, desperately trying to bar the oaths and exclamations that pushed at the back of them. She probably would have broken the skin if Kurenai hadn't jerked it out of harm's way, mashing her lips to Anko's in a clumsy, hasty kiss, her thigh coming up to press against the triangle of brown curls, the rough fabric of the bandages wrapped around it serving to heighten the younger woman's pleasure.

Kurenai eagerly swallowed her cries of ecstasy as she came.

-x-

"So… What have we learned?"

Anko gave her lover a sullen look, wrapping her jacket tighter around her body to shield her breasts from both the cold and others' view. She didn't say anything.

"Hmm…" Kurenai tutted. The street was deserted; her hand slid down to the purplette's butt, giving it a warning squeeze. "That's no good."

"What's not good are the teeth marks in my hand and the fact that we nearly got caught by the guys!"

How they had managed to get away without the other's noticing, she still wasn't sure.

Kurenai flashed her a serene smile. "You can't always be on top, lover. You need to be shown that every once in a while. Besides… you weren't exactly complaining at that very moment."

"Hmph. Yeah, well, _you're_ going to be the one pinned against a tree next time." She stretched her back, feeling the soreness there and swearing quietly. "Ugh… I can still feel the bark against me."

She hadn't even noticed until all the… "excitement" had ended.

The older Jounin chuckled."I'm sorry. I'll rub some salve on it when we get home, ok?"

Anko flushed at her tone, knowing full well that her back wouldn't be the only thing receiving the attention of the woman's skilled hands. "…Sounds good."

"Ah. There's Kakashi."—she raised her voice—"Hey! Kakashi! How was the mission?"

To both their surprise, Kakashi (who had taken to going without his mask) _grinned _at them. "Rewarding," he said simply.

As he turned and stalked off in the direction of the _Ichiraku Ramen_, he had to be careful not to brush against his erection with his leg.

Not that Iruka or Asuma were faring any better.

Anko blinked. "Do you think he…?"

"Oh, and, Anko?" The silver-haired male had stopped, back still to them. "Next time, try not to snap the tree in half, ok? You _almost_ got away with it."

The tree hadn't exactly been thick… The ungodly loudness of the slender young bark splitting in half in her Chakra infused grip had resonated through the entire forest.

The purplette drew a kunai from her person. "You have five seconds to run, Kakashi."

He was gone in one.

**-End?-**

Reviews, please :D


	2. After School

**SweetandHappy**'s request: InoxHinata in a school setting. I'll be getting to each of your requests, hopefully and, to those of you who feel snubbed, I apologize, but I'm writing in the order I read my reviews.

Thanks for beta-ing, **Luna Rei **;D

**-Some Like it… After School-**

_When one makes an all girls school, do they do so with a purpose? _Ino Yamanaka wondered idly.

Not the best thought to follow during history, but an interesting one at the least—far more interesting than learning about the dead or dying bits of Kohonagakure's earlier years.

Glancing at the clock revealed that quite the opposite of "time flies when you're having fun," the clock cranked to a halt when one was bored out of their skull, trapping them in some alternate dimension where they would suffer until, finally, something broke the monotony.

Currently, that something was her musing.

_I mean… If you're locking one sex in a building where they share close quarters and do everything together, they're _bound _to develop some interest in one another._

That's what had happened to her girlfriend, Hinata Hyuuga, after all.

The shy, pale-eyed girl had been resistant to Ino's charms for all of one_ long_ semester (and the longest dry spell of Ino's life), but in the end… What other option did she have?

_/ "Honestly, Hyuuga, I don't understand why you keep resisting."_

_The sweet-tempered girl frowned, her bottom lip protruding in the most adorable way. "Sorry, Ino, but I'm not into girls in that way."_

"_What way?" Ino asked innocently. "All I did was invite you to dinner and a movie… Friends do that, don't they?"_

"_Umm…"_

"_You've got nothing to lose, beautiful," the blonde continued. "Live a little."_

_Still, the taller (despite her age—which irked Ino to no end) of the two hesitated. From what she had heard, the daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka was a notorious womanizer. Unlike her father, however, she hadn't chosen to settle down so she was allowed to come and go as she pleased and, with looks like Ino's, well, _everyone _was a potential target._

_She could have anyone she wanted… So why would she chase after one quiet, dreadfully shy Hinata Hyuuga?_

'_She wouldn't,' Hinata told herself. She straightened to her full height (smiling inwardly as startlingly blue eyes narrowed slightly) and said, "Fine." _

_x.o.x_

_The night was going well… Perhaps a little too well._

_Ino had been the perfect gentlewoman during dinner, talking animatedly about school and family. She was witty and intuitive and a good listener at that._

_Hinata was impressed despite herself—she could understand why girls fell for the blonde._

"_So why an all-girls school?" Ino queried, neatly cutting up her steak and placing a piece in her mouth before chewing thoughtfully._

"_Father thought it would be good for me," the girl sighed. "I'm really shy, so I don't have many friends back home…"_

"_Pretty girl like you should at least have a boyfriend," the blonde offered, taking a sip of her Coke._

_Pale cheeks coloured—something the older of the two took pleasure in. "You're quite the lady killer, Miss Yamanaka."_

_Ino laughed. "Thanks!"_

_After they finished eating, the two walked a few blocks to the theater, Ino slipping a hand into Hinata's and tugging her forward. "C'mon, slowpoke, or the movie will start without us."_

_It was a chick-flick which _should _have been comforting because girls who were friends watched sappy movies together all the time._

_Girls who were friends usually did not, however, feed each other chocolates and they certainly didn't get a little hot under the collar when their friend (who was also a girl) traced her fingers over their lips._

_Ino did it all with a smile tugging at her lips, her big blue eyes alight with something Hinata couldn't identify._

"_Hey, Hinata?"_

_The violet-haired girl jumped, blushing as she turned her face to discover Ino much closer than she had been all night. "Y-yes?"_

_The blonde's eyes flicked down to her lips and, in that very moment, Hinata found herself wishing very much that Ino would kiss her._

_That _another girl_ would kiss her._

_She wasn't sure who leaned forward first, but she did know that she loved the soft press of full lips and the taste that was uniquely Ino._

_Hinata couldn't help the whimper that escaped her and she didn't pull away even when slender fingers slipped into her hair and angled her head, deepening the kiss. _

_Finally, the need for air forced them apart, both girls' cheeks tinted pink with desire. /_

And the rest was, as they say, history.

* * *

"S-someone's going to hear us," Hinata hissed, cheeks a lovely pink.

The colour never failed to make the girl she was speaking to want to take her… Repeatedly.

That being said, the blonde in question pushed her girlfriend of a year and a half into the gym changing room, her mind set firmly on getting the violet-haired girl as naked as possible as quickly as possible.

"Honestly, Ino, can't your raging libido wait?" She received an incredulous look and sighed. "Okay, it can't… But, honestly, anyone can walk in and—!"

She was cut off with a searing kiss, a warm tongue probing at her lips until the she parted them with a soft moan.

Ino smirked. _Much better…_

Without missing a beat, the older girl slid her hand under Hinata's sinfully short uniform skirt, eyes widening a moment later. "Naughty, Hinata… Are these the ones I bought you?"

Cheeks flaming, the violet-haired girl could only nod.

"Ooh, let me see!" Without preamble, the blonde backed Hinata into a nearby row of lockers and, ignoring her squeak of surprise, pulled up the skirt to reveal a black, lacy pair of boy shorts. "I like…" Ino purred, pressing her fingers up against the front of them.

There was a '_clank_' as Hinata let her head fall back against a locker. "I-Ino…!"

"Mmm?" Taking advantage of her girlfriend's position, Ino leaned in and nuzzled her throat, nipping playfully at her collarbone moments later.

"Quit it," Hinata protested. Even as she spoke, her thighs parted to give Ino more room to work and, in response, the blonde curled her fingers—applying pressure just _so _to create friction. "Ah…!"

The older girl shuddered, heat shooting straight to the place between her legs at that single, breathy exclamation. Kami if Hinata didn't make the most delightful sounds. "Relax, Hina," she husked, rubbing until she could feel the other girl's excitement through the fabric. _So responsive… _"The principal and her assistant are always having sex in here and they've never been caught."

Pale eyes widened. "M-Miss Doku w-would *moan* never—"

Ino scoffed. "For a gal her age, Tsunade is a fox. It'd be as easy as," she grinned, "well, me taking advantage of you."

Hinata squirmed. "If they've never been caught, how would you know that they have sex in here?"

Ino stopped in her ministrations (drawing a disappointed groan from her lover), blue eyes sparkling with a light that could only mean trouble. "Well ya see… Mr. Hatake was getting all bent out of shape because I wasn't paying him any mind during class. Studying anatomy just isn't the same without you," she added with a lascivious smirk. "Anyway, he sent me to the office so Tsunade could 'knock some sense into me'. When I got there…"

Hinata yelped as she was pulled away from the lockers and bent over a bench, instinctively bracing herself with her hands a moment later.

"Tsunade had Shizune bent over her desk like _this_," the blonde moved in close, molding her slim body against Hinata's curvier one," and she was pumping a dildo into her, smirking as poor Shizune bucked and moaned, promising her all sorts of naughty things later on." A hot, wet tongue slid over the shell of Hinata's ear and she inhaled sharply. "How about we try that, babe?"

"I-I…" Her brain was melting.

A firm swat to her rear made her yelp, the soothing kneading motion afterwards making her whimper and arch into Ino's touch.

"I know this is your first time with toys, but it'll be fun." When Hinata hesitated, cheeks flaming, the blonde chuckled. "Alright, fine… Next time. Stay here a minute, kay?"

The wonderful weight of her body left and Hinata forced her body to relax, berating herself for being so shy when it came to being intimate with her girlfriend. They had had sex quite a few times, yet she was still—

"Lost in thought, love?" Hinata flinched and Ino grinned. "What's on your mind?"

The eldest Hyuuga female swallowed, steeling herself. "I-I… umm…" _Ugh… Stop being such a baby! _

Ino chuckled, sliding the flat of her palm down Hinata's body, her free hand moving under the girl's shirt to cup one of the sizeable mounds it concealed. She could feel the hard bud that was the purplette's nipple through the fabric of her bra and, upon tweaking it, a shudder wracked the form below her, a soft moan leaving full lips. "Spit it out, lover."

"I-I want you to…" her voice became steadily quieter, dissolving into a mumble at the last few words.

Ino blinked, not sure if she had heard correctly. "Come again?"

A sigh. "I want you to use… toys," the shy girl repeated.

The blonde's grin was instant, blinding. "As you wish, my lady…"

* * *

Hinata clutched the bench tighter and angled her hips to allow Ino to enter her even deeper, soft sounds leaving her in a lustful litany. "More… _please_…!"

Ino bit her lip, adding a second finger and pushing back in, stretching the younger girl. "Almost ready, Hina."

"Ready? For wha—" she broke off in a loud moan as Ino's fingers hit one spot in particular, her hips rolling instinctively to prolong the sensation. Kami, she was wet—she could _hear _slim fingers as they thrust in and out of her. The blonde's other hand had managed to push her bra up and was switching from one breast to the other, pinching and rolling sensitive peaks.

"I don't want to hurt you," the older girl murmured, licking along the shell of Hinata's ear. She kissed the patch of skin just below the girl's ear—violet strands only barely brushed it—and pressed her pelvis into the curve of Hinata's bottom, loving the way the girl pushed back, creating blissful pressure.

She needed to do this quickly before the younger girl made her forget herself.

Removing her fingers (and earning a soft sound of disapproval), Ino knelt to retrieve the dildo she had in her schoolbag. When she turned back to Hinata, she was stunned by the smooth, pale globes of the Hyuuga's rear and the soft skin of her thighs as well as the slight pinkness of the treasure that lay between them. The girl was panting, her head drooping and her arms trembling with her desire even as they supported her weight on the wooden bench.

_Holy damn… _

"Ino," Hinata began huskily, dragging the blonde out of her reverie. "Hurry…"

How could she even think to turn down such a request?

Gripping the dark blue silicon toy, Ino blanketed herself over her lover once again, her hands returning to their previous posts.

Hinata flinched when something cool and rounded traced along her southern lips, gathering the moisture that had accrued. When that same something—thicker than Ino's fingers and covered in bumps that rubbed against the walls of her feminine channel in all the right ways—entered her, she parted her legs eagerly, clenching around the intruder.

Then, Ino pulled it out and thrust it back in, starting up a steady pace and she threw back her head, a loud, passionate cry leaving her lips at the phenomenal feeling of being filled to the brim.

Behind her, Ino smiled, using her free hand to press Hinata's hips back into her as the girl's strength failed and she nearly face-planted.

It was a shame she couldn't feel the clenching of the younger girl's inner muscles… _But it _was _my idea. Ah well, next time._

Just outside of the locker room, a buxom blonde woman looked to her brunette companion, a smile curving her red-painted lips. "Oh darn, Shizune… Looks like we'll be having sex in my office this time."

**-Fin-**


	3. Hot

This one goes to **List of Romantics.** I must say, she has some epic ideas rattling around that skull of hers and this fic basically wrote itself –laughs- I did change a few things, so I hope she'll forgive me… For the tardiness, as well -.-

Without further ado, **Supreme Distraction **and Co. brings you:

**-Some Like it… Hot-**

"Well… This is a surprise."

The brunette—tall, slim, and curvaceous as sin—smirked, full lips a pale pink. "Are you disappointed?"

Tsunade gave her companion a once-over, taking in pale skin, a heart shaped face with fey features framed with spun copper tresses, and a deep blue dress that stopped just above her knee, splitting all the way up to her hips with each step to reveal tight black shorts that stopped mid-thigh, the rest of her leg down to the bottom of the dress wrapped in fish nets. The front of it dipped low to reveal a pair of ta-tas that rivaled the Godaime Hokage's own, also trimmed in fish net. "I can't say I am," she replied truthfully.

Mei Terumi chuckled, the sound pure enticement. "I thought we'd spend some time together before we went to Kirigakure to be ogled by the old farts."

The blonde frowned slightly. "You and I both know you would come all the way here for a girls' night out."

"Perhaps." Eyes the colour of the sea met sharp amber ones. "I guess you'll have to play along if you want to know what I'm up to, hn?"

Tsunade scoffed. "Shizune."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Cancel whatever meetings I have."

"Tsunade-sama—"

"No buts," the Hokage said firmly. "Tell them I'm seeing to a very important guest."

"I like the sound of that," Mei purred.

* * *

Mei ducked and kicked upwards, knocking Tsunade's arm away. She rolled away a moment later as the older woman stomped, creating a crater where she had been moments before.

"You're pretty quick for an old lady," she taunted, wiping sweat from her brow.

Tsunade smirked, crossing her arms over her ample bosom. "I think you're just getting slower, kid."

In the next moment, the Hokage was pinned to a nearby tree by her shoulders, her companion looming over her. "I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you."

"Why not?" a voice said from behind Mei. The Mizukage whirled as the figure of the Hokage dissipated into a plume of smoke. "After all, my opponent is a kit who falls for the oldest trick in the book."

Mei flipped backwards, narrowly avoiding the snap kicked aimed at her midsection, laughing as she did so. "A 'kit", you old fox? Real cute."

And the dance began anew.

It was almost an hour later before the two women, sweaty and breathing hard, decided on a tie.

"You still haven't told me," Tsunade said between pants.

"We're not done," Mei assured her.

"Oh? What are you plotting now?"

"Ah~ The hot springs, of course."

* * *

"You work too hard," the Godaime Mizukage commented playfully. Tsunade's attention was elsewhere and she took advantage of the moment, allowing her gaze to run down the older woman's curvy body… _Hot damn. _She licked her lips, eyelids half-lidded as all the things she'd like to do to those double D's—not to mention the smooth curve of her ass or her sleekly muscled thighs—tore through her mind.

Oh yes, Tsunade was very right about her fellow Kage having an ulterior motive.

"Shizune would tell you the opposite," was the response as the blonde sank into the steaming water and, disappointingly, out of view.

Not that the rest of her wasn't just as nice to look at—sometimes it was hard to believe that this woman was old enough to be her mother. Mei directed her gaze northward, taking in the smooth, heat-pinked skin of the Hokage's shoulders and throat before settling on her face: there was an underlying tension to the beauty she found there. "You look tense."

"I _am _tense," Tsunade grumbled. "I haven't had a goddamn drink in what feels like ages."

_This is going to be easier than I thought._

"Is that all? I can remedy that, my friend." Rising half-way out of the water, the Mizukage reached for the long rope that hung just within reach and tugged it. "Drinks are on the way," she said, sinking back into the delightful warmth.

Tsunade smiled slightly. "Thanks. Now why are you here?"

"Always so to the point…" The brunette pouted. "Just give me a moment to collect my thoughts; relax."

"Mmph."

They sat in silence for time, the Hokage tilting her head back and soaking up the warmth and the Mizukage studying her critically.

_She's like a fox… _she found herself thinking, remembering their banter from earlier._ All sleek good looks that cover a crafty mind._

"Is there something on my face?" Tsunade asked, not moving from her relaxed position. "A picture lasts longer, you know."

"I'm aware," Mei responded, not bothering to defend herself. "Our drinks are here."

Sure enough, a pretty civilian was bustling over, a bottle of the finest sake to be found in Konohagakure and two wooden cups in a wicker basket slung over her arm.

**A Few Drinks Later…**

"You should visit more often," Tsunade said, her cheeks tinged with pink from the combination of heat and alcohol. "This ish… This is fun."

Mei, who had not taken part in the bottle's rapidly dwindling contents chuckled and shifted her cards around thoughtfully. They had moved to a wooden table just out of reach of the tendrils of steam and the girl from before had brought them a pack of cards. "Even though you've already bet away several thousand yen and your dear Shizune?"

"H-hey! I'll win it all back—you'll see."

"In that case, why don't we make one more bet? If you win this hand, you get everything you lost back."

Blonde eyebrows drew together. "And if _you_ win?"

Mei smiled and crossed her legs, the thick cotton of her robe riding up to reveal a creamy stretch of thigh. "Well, you remember that this year's meeting of Kage is being help in Kirigakure, yes?"

Tsunade nodded.

"There will be all sorts of important people there was well—powerful people. That, of course, means that everyone who's anyone will have a gorgeous date."

The Hokage stared blankly. She had an inkling of what the crafty Mizukage could be up to, but she doubted that that was the case. There was no way Mei expected _her _to be somebody's—anybody's— date. "And?"

"Well, if I win, I'll forget your losses on the condition that you attend the entire function as my date. I get to dress you to my liking and you're my arm candy until the event ends."

The blonde waited for her companion to shoot her a saucy grin and laugh at her own joke. When the copper-haired beauty did nothing of the sort, amber eyes widened. "You're serious."

"Of course I am." Mei sat a little straighter. "You may be getting on in your years, but you _are _still a fox."

A smirk. "Was that a compliment, Kit?"

"Maybe. Are you in?"

"… Fine."

It was Mei who shuffled the deck and dealt five cards to each player, her heart hammering away at her rib cage the whole time.

It was do or die, she figured. She was either going to have a lovely older lady on her arm all night, or… not.

She maintained a straight face as she laid down her cards. "Straight."

The younger woman held her breath as Tsunade gave her a long, steady look.

Did she have a higher hand?

Did she have a lower hand?

Had all this planning been in vain?

It would be just her luck if the Hokage had good fortune for once…

The blonde vixen was silent for so long that Mei squirmed uncomfortably; her breath caught and _'what if, what if' _echoed in her mind.

Finally, amber eyes slid shut. "I fold."

Mei had to swallow the excited—not to mention undignified—squeal that threatened to leave her. She had won.

* * *

Mei stretched luxuriously, the subtle ripple of muscle under flawless skin interrupted periodically by the miniscule black bikini she wore; she reminded Tsunade of a cat sunning itself. That illusion was further intensified by the blinking of depthless blue eyes and a cute little yawn.

They were lying on lounge chairs near the ocean, tanning and enjoying the salty tang in the breeze that flirted with their hair.

The Hokage smirked. "Bed time already, Kit?"

The copper-haired woman harrumphed and rolled her eyes though her posture was relaxed. "Shaddup, granny."

"'Granny'?" Tsunade sat up, her own red bikini riding up in a way that gave tantalizing glimpses of her sleek form. "I thought you said I was a fox!"

Both women were no doubt the center of attention—not that this was unusual for either.

"An old fox," Mei retorted, her mind on how ironic it was that both women thought of the other similarly. "Now, be a dear and rub sun tan lotion on my back."

"Why should I?"

Mei grinned wickedly. "You're mine for the day, remember?" The baleful look she received confirmed it. "Good. Hop to it."

Tsunade sighed, but got up and fetched the opaque bronze bottle, balking when her companion flipped onto her stomach, arching a bit as if in offering.

It took her brain a moment to reengage, but when it did, it quickly began working on a new problem: how to proceed.

Leaning over the woman would be uncomfortable and awkward and she wasn't about to kneel in the hot sand. That left the chair the woman was lying on and she took up the entire damn thing.

Which really left…?

The Hokage felt her cheeks heat. _I'm too damn old to be blushing like a schoolgirl, _she berated herself, scowling in annoyance. With that, she straddled Mei's waist and poured a generous amount of the clear, oily substance into her hand.

The moment she touched the brunette's shoulders, the Mizukage made a sound low in her throat that made the older woman blush harder, a thrill traveling the length of her spine.

_Kami…_

* * *

Tsunade huffed and folded her arms across her sizeable bust.

She really, _really _hated these gatherings.

There was nothing she loathed more than old fogeys that wanted nothing more than the chance to stroke their egos and throw money and power around as though they were going out of style—not even that pile of paperwork that always seemed to come between her and a stiff drink.

The only thing that could (and _did_) make the situation worse was the tiny cocktail dress that Mei had talked her into wearing. In fact, "dress" was being incredible lenient to the scrap of fabric that just barely covered her nipples and upper thighs and the skin that stretched between both points.

Speaking of the Mizukage, the copper-haired minx had slipped off somewhere in a dress that was only slightly more modest than Tsunade's. She had winked saucily at the blonde before ducking into a crowd of white-haired, important-looking men.

_Probably to flirt her way into alliances with other nations, _she thought sullenly—and with just a bit of jealousy if she was being completely honest with herself. It was something Tsunade herself should have been doing rather than moping here.

"Here we are," said an amused, familiar voice to her right. Amber eyes flicked in the direction of said voice to see Mei with a flute of champagne in each of her hands. She offered one to Tsunade who accepted it with a smile in thanks. "Come along."

Tsunade stared blankly at the offered arm. "What?"

"You agreed to be arm candy." The Mizukage's smile was all teeth, her eyes glinting with suppressed laughter.

"… Fuck."

Nearly an hour later, Tsunade was a little unsteady on her feet (and, no, not because she was unaccustomed to heels), her full bosom pressing into the arm of her 'date' as she leaned into the brunette for support.

"You know, you should wear dresses more often," she purred into Mei's ear.

Cue goose bumps.

The Hokage had been doing that all night: brushes that could have been accidental had they not been so frequent, coy, flirty comments like the previous one, and… Well, she had been rubbing the length of her body against Mei like a cat in heat.

The brunette wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or not, but Tsunade was one horny old fox.

"Mmm… Actually, you should wear a bathing suit more often." A palm calloused from combat slid from her waist to mid-thigh. Part of her knew she shouldn't be toying with the other woman like this, but damn it was fun! "Now _that _was a sight."

Okay, that was the last straw.

"You'll have to excuse me," Mei said politely, interrupting the emissary from the Tea Country mid-prattle. "I think my date needs to be put to bed."

The gentleman raised thick, gray eyebrows at the word 'date' and his jaw dropped as the Hokage nuzzled into the Mizukage's neck, eliciting a soft sound from the latter. "O-of course."

"'m not a… child," Tsunade huffed, her cheek still pressed against the slender column of Mei's neck as she shot the man a can-you-believe-this-woman? look.

"I know," Mei cooed. "You're an old bag." She shot a what-can-you-do? look at the old man before sliding her arm around her companion's waist and leading her away.

* * *

The air left Tsunade's lungs in a rush as she was practically thrown onto the bed in Mei's hotel room, the breath being stolen a second time by the sight of Mei shedding her dress.

_Dear Kami…_

She wasn't wearing any underwear underneath.

Before she could make another attempt at reclaiming said air, the Mizukage—the Kami damned Mizukage!—was straddling her hips and impatiently ripping off her tiny dress.

"I'm going to fuck you, Tsunade," Mei husked, those sea-coloured orbs heavy-lidded with lust as they wandered over her body appreciatively. Long fingers tracing up the inside of the blonde's right thigh; they parted eagerly, inviting her in, and she smirked. "And you'd love that, wouldn't you?"

A low sound escaped the older woman and her hips twitched upwards as the younger woman pressed her hand up against the front of underwear that were already damp with excitement; the slight friction was enough to send little waves of pleasure washing over her.

"Fuck…" Tsunade breathed out as her panties were pushed aside and two fingers slid smoothly into her, her fists bunching up stark white sheets. She started up a steady mantra of 'fuck's as Mei's fingers slid in and out of her at a steady tempo until the brunette claimed her mouth, effectively shutting the woman up with her tongue.

The blonde's hips continued to buck, her natural lubrication making it easy for her partner to add a third finger; the feeling of fullness had her eyes rolling back in her head and she bucked, breaking away from their lip lock and crying out loudly when Mei moved the tips of her fingers against her inner walls.

"Fuck…!" Tsunade repeated, arching as a hot wet mouth covered one of her nipples. Suction was applied and the Hokage whimpered, inner muscles clenching around skilled fingers.

Mei smirked slightly at the sensation and switched breasts, eliciting a gasp as she circled a rosy bud with her tongue. She lifted her thumb and pressed it against Tsunade's clit, a quiet moan leaving her as the Hokage's bucking resulted in a thigh rubbing up against the apex of her legs.

She increased her pace, burying her fingers up to the knuckle as she fucked Tsunade until finally, with a loud cry, curling toes, and a surge of bouncy malleable flesh, she came. In that moment, she lost check of her super strength and there was a loud ripping sound as she clutched at the sheets to anchor herself.

Tsunade sucked in a breath, blonde hair wet with sweat and out of whack. "Kami…"

The rise and fall of her epic chest had caught Mei's eye, but she ripped her gaze away at the sound of Tsunade's voice. "Hmm?"

"That was… Damn, Kit."

And still the older woman was _throbbing_, her pussy practically begging for more.

Who was she to deny the hard-working leader of Konohagakure such a request?

Before she could slide down the woman's body as she had planned, the crafty blonde drew her leg up further, firmly wedging it between Mei's thighs.

The Mizukage moaned throatily and rolled her hips, pleasure shooting down her spine and pooling in her groin in a damp rush of heat.

Tsunade grunted, the part of her mind not wiped completely clean by ecstasy marveling at the wonderful sounds that left the other woman as she gripped wide hips and pulled Mei into her. Mei braced herself with an arm on either side of Tsunade's body as she rode the older woman's thigh, so lost in her own pleasure that she could do nothing more than moan.

"Wh-what?" she managed, noting the look of awe on the blonde's face.

The expression was quickly replaced with a smug smirk. "I have the Mizukage riding my thigh and moaning like a whore while her breasts swing with every moment… This old fox still has it."

Pale cheeks flushed crimson. "Says the one who—Ah!" Her head fell back as Tsunade's fingers traced along her southern lips.

"Look how wet you are~"

"Fuck you," Mei ground out.

"You already did," Tsunade returned pleasantly. "My turn."

* * *

Mei clutched at blonde hair, her head thrashing from side to side as she fought against the tidal wave of pleasure that threatened to consume her with each circuit Tsunade's tongue made around her clit.

"_Tsunade_!" she moaned as she crashed unceremoniously into her third orgasm of the night. Since announcing that it was 'my turn' the old fox and seen it fit to reduce her to a puddle. A moaning, euphoric puddle.

As the Mizukage went limp, the blonde made her way back up the curvaceous body, leaving a hot trail of kisses that had the woman moaning softly and wriggling in her wake.

When she finally reached the brunette's mouth, she kissed her affectionately and settled along the length of her.

"Mmm… that was great," she sighed happily. Mei nodded in agreement, turning to snuggle into her lover. "I'm glad my luck was good for once."

Mei blinked. "…What do you mean?"

"I gambled." She gestured to their sweaty intertwined bodies. "I threw our game because I wanted to see what would happen."

Eyes the colour of the sea widened. "Seriously?"

The Hokage averted her gaze, suddenly and uncharacteristically shy. "Yeah… It's not every day one gets to be the Mizukage's arm candy. You're easy on the eyes, Kit… And you're fun to spend time with, too."

A wide, dazzling smile flashed across Mei's face before she buried her face in Tsunade's shoulder. "You're not so bad yourself, Fox."

The fan overhead was finally cooling them down and the blonde reached for the thin sheet to cover up. She burst out laughing when she realized that she had torn them badly enough so that it would be useless which made Mei lift her head and join in the laughter.

They would have to return to ruling over their respective villages in the morning, but for now…

Mei snuggled into Tsunade and gave a contented sigh.

For now, she was just where she wanted to be.

**-Fin-**


	4. On Their Birthday

This one's for **TheDukeAffar. **Enjoy :D

**-Some Like It… On Their Birthday—**

Hinata gasped, little frissons of pleasure traveling along her limbs. She bit her lip as her lover straddled her, purple hair falling into chocolate orbs.

"How was that, babe?" Anko inquired playfully.

She was a little sore, out of breath, and covered in a fine sheen of sweat… "Fabulous…"

"Yeah?"

"Mhmm…" When their lips met, the younger girl could taste herself. "I love you, Anko."

"Love you, too, babe." The purplette rolled off of her partner and cuddled into her side. "G'night."

* * *

She wanted to do something special—after all, you only have a birthday once a year.

But what?

The middle Hyuuga sighed and dropped her head between her knees. Sometimes, she hated being so shy. Her girlfriend of nine months was adventurous and headstrong; she didn't let anyone tell her "no."

In fact, last year Anko had set up a whole big party and invited all of her friends and then some—_all of Konohagakure_ had shown up to celebrate the day of her birth, it would seem.

"Is something wrong, Hinata?" The speaker was a curvaceous woman with dark brown hair and crimson eyes. She sat next to Hinata, her posture open and relaxed.

"N-no, Kurenai-sensei…"

The woman laughed. "Honestly… You've been dating my best friend for nine months, Hinata, and I stopped being your teacher before that. There's no need for the 'sensei' part."

"S-sure." She blushed. "S-sorry."

"No need to apologize, Hina. What's on your mind?"

"It's Anko's birthday in a few days."

"Oh? Any… _special_ plans?" She quirked an eyebrow and smirked.

Hinata's blush intensified. "W-well…" How could she tell her former teacher that she was too shy to initiate anything in the bedroom? That she was incredibly self-conscious to the point that Anko had to outright ravage her until she was so horny that she wasn't able to think about what she was doing before she actually reciprocated?

"She'll love whatever you do for her, Hinata," the brunette advised. "You just need to remember that and give it your all."

Hinata nodded slowly, already feeling better. Kurenai had always been her guardian angel, guiding and comforting her.

"Oi!" Speak of the purple-haired devil, Anko plopped down between the two and Kurenai had to scoot over to avoid a lap full of Jounin. "Here are my favorite girls."

Hinata couldn't help the smile that threatened to spread across her face—Anko just had that effect on her. Her stomach always filled with warm, fuzzy butterflies when the purplette was around. "Hey…"

Those chocolate coloured orbs she loved so much focused on her, raking possessively over her body. "Hey yourself…"

Kurenai cleared her throat. "As much as I love seeing how pussy-whipped Anko is, I've got to get going. Good luck, Hina."

And so, Hinata spent the next few days talking to Kohona's residence and getting Anko's party together…

**Inviting guests…**

"Ino, Sakura! I didn't know you two were back."

"We got back today, actually. I hear from Shikamaru that you're throwing this huge shindig."

"Wow, Pig, way to invite yourself."

"Shaddup, Forehead, it isn't often that Hinata throws a party!"

"G-girls, please don't fight. You're b-both invited."

"Invited? To what?"

"Oh… Kiba. You're invited to Anko's birthday party as well. Tomorrow night at our place. And your sister, too."

"Sweet!"

"Did someone say party?"

**Shopping…**

"What about these?" Naruto asked, already in the process of throwing aforementioned foodstuff into her shopping cart. "And these, and these, and these!"

The violet-haired girl shook her head as her one-time crush skipped around like an excited child at an amusement park. Time really hadn't changed him at all. Once he had heard that she was planning a party, he had insisted on helping her pick the 'good' foods.

After she had paid, the two headed back to her apartment.

"That's the last of it," Hinata sighed, utterly exhausted. Bags upon bags of groceries sat on every available countertop. "Thanks for your help, Naruto."

"Heh. No problem, Hinata. I love a good party." The blonde grinned. "I can't wait until tomorrow! Speaking of, where is your psycho girlfriend?"

"She's on a mission. She should be home tomorrow evening."

**And preparing the house…**

They had moved into a cozy house just on the outskirts of the town with plenty of land Hinata used for training her students.

Hinata donned an apron (a lacey black pink affair that Anko had bought her to wear around the kitchen) and got to work, tackling the bedroom first: dusting, polishing, changing sheets…

The bathroom was thoroughly scrubbed and the living room wiped from the floorboards to the ceiling fan.

By the time Hinata had made it to the kitchen, it was getting late. She wiped the sweat from her brow with a weary exhale and undid her apron so that she could peel her shirt off. It was far too hot and it was damp with sweat.

It was then that the young woman became aware of the presence of another.

The Jounin procured a knife from one of the drawers closest to her. Whoever it was—

An arm wrapped around her from behind, locking around her middle, its partner locking around her the wrist of the hand with the knife. Before she could panic, lips brushed against her ear, "Hey, babe… What's the occasion?"

"A-Anko!" she squeaked. "Y-you're home e-early."

"Mmm... And what a sight to come home to." The arm slid upwards and a warm, battle-calloused palm slipped under one of the cups of her bra to cup her breast. She gasped as one of her nipples were pinched and the knife clattered to the floor. "Were you waiting for me?"

"N-no…" This stutter was a product of arousal, not nervousness. "I thought you'd be home t-tomorrow."

Anko's other hand released her wrist and made for her stomach, resting there for a heartbeat before sliding down, into her leggings to cup her through her underwear; her hips bucked eagerly and she whimpered.

"Wet already, babe?" the purplette purred, skilled fingers pressing against the front of underwear that were slick with the younger girl's excitement. Hinata leaned forward and braced herself on the kitchen counter, silently offering herself to her lover.

Who was Anko to refuse? The older woman pushed aside Hinata's panties and slid her fingers into warm heat, chuckling warmly as the girl's inner walls pulsed with need.

"Wait," she gasped, her mind a confused jumble of hormonal urges. She searched through the clutter and found an idea—a plan to give Anko a little something special for her birthday.

_I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…_

She paused. "What is it?" A blush spread across Hinata's cheeks, up to the tips of her ears, and down to her shoulders as Anko watched, fascinated. "Babe?"

"There's… Umm…" _I can do this!_ She shut her eyes, face on fire. "Thefridge," she squeaked.

The purplette frowned in puzzlement, but released the younger girl and went to the fridge as she had been instructed. Inside was a shitload of food, but also a large can of whipped cream (originally intended for dessert, but this would be so much sweeter)…

_I can do this._

Anko grinned. "Goddamn, I love you, Hinata."

* * *

Anko shivered, the cold feeling of whipped cream being applied to her midsection raising goosebumps all over her skin.

Their positions had been switched the moment they had entered the bedroom: Hinata was crouched between the older woman's legs, her tongue working sweetly across the Jounin's skin to collect the sweet substance.

And that had shocked her: the quiet, shy Hyuuga never took command in the bedroom. It was a.. pleasant surprise to say the least.

Her moans and gasps were sweet, sweet music to Hinata's ears as she writhed.

"Babe…" Her hips bucked, the area between begging for attention.

"Patience," Hinata hushed, kissing her way up the purplette's tummy and to her breasts, licking tight circles around a dusky areola before sucking the pebbled peak into her mouth. When she raked her teeth over it, the woman squealed and buried her hands in the short violet tresses of her lover.

She switched breasts, lapping along the underside of a creamy mound of flesh and nipping at any flesh she could reach, lifting a hand to toy with the nipple of her other breast.

"Babe…!" Anko tried again, loosing a loud moan as Hinata's tongue dipped into her navel. She whimpered as that skilled tongue trailed across her abdomen, collecting sweet dessert topping as she went, wet heat pooling between her legs.

Finally,—_finally—_Hinata slid down her body and licked at the little bundle of nerves that sent pleasure zinging from nerve ending to nerve ending like electricity arching between electrodes. At the same time, she thrust three fingers into the woman's snatch, curling them.

"_Fuck!_" Anko moaned, hips pumping in time with Hinata's thrusts. She thrashed her head from side to side, her eyes rolling back in her head as pleasure threatened to consume her. She clawed at the sheets, spasms wracking her muscles. "I'm gonna—"

Hinata added a fourth finger, pushing them as far as they could go and wiggling her fingertips, wrapping her lips around Anko's clit and sucking at the same time.

The result was spectacular: a scream left the Jounin's throat and she arched, her entire body going taut, nearly throwing Hinata off of her; her feminine channel clenched tightly around Hinata's fingers as if attempting to pull them in deeper.

After what seemed like an eternity, Anko's body finally relaxed. Her chest heaved as she tried to regain enough oxygen to get her brain working so that she could form the words: "Fuck, Hinata… What was _that_?"

The clock on the nightstand read 12:03. Hinata smiled tiredly and crawled back up her girlfriend's body, collapsing onto the curvy form moments later.

She was exhausted, to say the least.

Tomorrow, she would have to be up—pleasant and hostess-ly.

At the moment, however, she cuddled into her lover and closed her eyes, smiling as fingers combed gently through her hair. This was perfect… Just being close to the older woman.

"I love you, Hinata," the purplette murmured, giving the girl a squeeze.

"Happy birthday, Anko."

**-Fin-**


	5. Deep

**Libello**… You're in for a treat ;) Thanks for picking such an interesting pairing, by the way. Here's a quickie for those of you waiting for an update (very sorry ).

Still unbeta'd. You have been warned.

**-Some Like it… Deep-**

Tayuya Uta was more than a little horny, her knuckles white as she clenched the stick shift. Chestnut eyes flicked to the odometer: 80 miles per hour.

When the lights were blinking as they were now, the speed limit was 20mph as per school zone law.

Those dumb little buggers would be fine, right? It would serve them right if they were hit—natural selection and all that.

Anyway, that niggling thought was wiped clean from her mind by the full lips that pressed against the shell of her ear and the warm hand that rested on her bare leg.

"Something on your mind, babe?" Temari Kaze, her girlfriend of eight months, purred. The heat of her breath tickled the red-head's ear and made her shudder. That hand traced upwards until it met the cloth of the red-head's shorts.

"Bending you over and fucking you until you can't walk straight."

The sandy blonde smiled serenely and sat back, allowing the driver to cast a look over her shoulder and change lanes.

She hooked a sharp right, passing two other cars and flooring it to avoid getting caught by an upcoming stoplight.

"If your parents are home, I'm going to flip shit."

They arrived at their destination moments later— five minutes faster than the trip from school to Temari's house would normally take.

And, sure enough, it was deserted.

The front door burst open and the red-head pushed her lover down onto the living room floor, ripping her pants off in one jerk and settling over the girl. Their lips met then, parted to allow tongues to move against each other in an impassioned dance.

Temari gasped, her hips twitching as Tayuya cupped her most sensitive flesh through her underwear.

"You're such a slut," the younger girl chuckled, nudging her underwear aside and tracing lips that were already slick with lubrication. "I haven't touched you all day and you're wet?"

"Just being near you makes me wet…" The sandy blonde whimpered as a single digit—likely her index finger—teased her with shallow thrusts.

"Really?"

Temari smiled affectionately. The younger girl could be so insecure at times—it was cute. "Of course, babe. I—" She broke off in a moan as a thumb came up and rubbed against her clit, that single finger sliding in deeper.

God, she loved it deep.

She couldn't help but move with the teasing motion, making a frustrated sound when the red-head refused to go deep again. "Babe…!"

"Mmm?" Tayuya kissed her throat, lips parting to apply suction, marking her. Without warning, she shoved three fingers into the older girl, filling her to the brim completely and ripping a near-scream from her throat as she curled the tips of her fingers and hit a spongy spot that made electricity run the length of Temari's spine.

Instantly, Tayuya's whole demeanor changed; a carnal intensity made chestnut eyes take on an almost golden hue, her thrusts pinpointing that one spot and hammering it mercilessly.

The girl could only cry out, a litany of "Oh, God!" and "Fuck!" leaving her mouth without thought; her mind had short-circuited.

Her first orgasm was like a tsunami: swift, unstoppable liquid heat.

She wasn't allowed rest, either, those long, skilled fingers wriggling against the walls of her vagina, twisting and pressing upwards until a second orgasm tensed up all of her muscles, leaving her shaking and breathless.

When she finally caught her breath, Tayuya leaned in, claiming her mouth again. "Want more?" she asked once she had pulled away. She moved her fingers as though anticipating the older girl's response.

"Mmm… I need to clean up." Her thighs were sticky with cum.

Tayuya helped her up and, sure enough, there was a pool of clear, sticky liquid. The red-head's snort of laughter was met by a dark look. "Yeah, yeah, I'll clean it up."

While her girlfriend was off getting paper towels, Temari went down the hall to the bathroom. She turned on the water, shed the rest of her clothes, and stepped under the blast without waiting for it to warm.

A moment later, she heard the door open.

"Get out, you pervert," she called over the roar of the water.

The curtain was yanked back. "Turn around."

"What? I've already—"

"Turn—"

"Twice!"

The younger girl grabbed her, pulled her forward, and rubbing up against her clit, seemingly unaware of the water that was soaking her clothing.

"What did I tell you?"

The red-head leaned in and took a wet, rosy nipple into her mouth, tugging it gently with her teeth. She circled it with her tongue, drawing from Temari a series of low, pleased sounds.

The sandy blonde was only partially aware that the water had turned off—the only thing she could focus on at that moment was the warm hand that has snaked around to fondle her ass, kneading the warm, slippery flesh.

"Babe… I'm still horny."

"I see that." Temari gasped, arching her spine so that Tayuya could touch her more. "Why don't you take your clothes off and I'll—"

"Can't. I'm seeing red, if you get my drift," was the grunted response. "Fucking hormones." She swung the older girl around, pressing on her lower back with the flat of her hand until the girl complied and braced herself with her hands on the shower wall. "So it's going to have to be you."

"That's—Oh_ fuck..!_" Standing as she was, it was easy for Tayuya's fingers to fill her as deeply as possible.

And instinctively angling her hips upwards made it so the pleasure that licked along her bones and cut off all rational thought so that all she could do was clutch uselessly at the smooth tile was that much more intense.

Her legs were moments from giving away when Tayuya, with an impatient sound, pulled out and half-carried her girlfriend to the bathroom counter.

The red-head's fingers never gave pause and a fourth finger plus a twisting motion against the spot deep inside Temari that made the girl see stars was all she could take.

She felt hot all over, her muscles clenching and unclenching spasmodically.

A third orgasm was ripped out of her in this position: bent over the sink, her knuckles white as she clutched the faucet, desperate to find ground herself in the midst of the maelstrom of physical pleasure.

"That was fast." She could tell from Tayuya's tone that she was smirking. Before she could retort, however, she was whipped around and lifted up onto the counter, her butt poised over the sink. She scrambled to brace herself in the face of the sudden change in position—

The back of her head met the mirror on the wall with a sharp _'crack'_; she didn't register the pain, only that Tayuya was fucking her _again_.

"Babe," she gasped. "Seriously?" The girl was insatiable.

Then again, so was she. Her most sensitive flesh was doubly so from the pounding she had received in the living room and she still couldn't help but roll her hips with the thrusting of Tayuya's fingers.

The red-head lavished kisses all over her torso, lapping up droplets of water along her way. Her motions became sloppy, erratic, as their lips met—more hormonal urge than coordinated action.

Still, Temari's fourth and final orgasm made her scream, "_Tayuya_!" and slump over, her muscles no longer willing to cooperate and support her.

* * *

Somehow, they ended up in bed, the red-head topless and the sandy blonde completely naked, elated, and, more than anything, exhausted.

The younger girl spooned behind her girlfriend, a contented sigh leaving her. "How was it?"

"Fan-fucking-tastic."

"Out of ten?"

"A seventy."

Lips brushed against her shoulder. "Wow… A new record…" Her hand traced along the curve of Temari's hip and the sandy-blonde shivered, but was silent. "What do you say we try to break it again?"

All she could say after that was, "Yes! Oh, God, yes!"

**-Fin-**


	6. A Crowd

You know what they say: "two's company, three's a crowd" ;) For **ainotamenishi**. Enjoy~

**-Some Like it… "A crowd"-**

Steam curled in ghostly tendrils, beaconing to the middle Kaze as though telling her, _"Come. Relax. The water's fine."_

Temari's lips thinned into a disapproving line; what a place to make a negotiation! The Hokage had to be bullshitting her. Though her clothes were light (she _did _live in the desert, after all), she still found herself sweating buckets.

Still, if relations between the Sand and the Land of Fire were to continue to prosper, it would mean a bit of suffering on her part.

The steam trail lead her into the central room of the bathhouse. In it were several pools of steaming water as well as taps with buckets for a cool rinse. And, in one of those aforementioned pools sat a pink-haired kunoichi, her skin flush from the heat.

They had met once before: this was Sakura Haruno, Tsunade's apprentice in the healing arts or some shit.

Forcing her face into something more personable, Temari cleared her throat. "Sakura-san?"

The girl's eyes fluttered open and the sandy blonde was struck by how… green they were. "Yes?"

"Hokage-sama said that I would find you here. I wanted to talk to you about coming to Suna and teaching some of our younger ninja."

Sakura tilted her head, expression unreadable. "… Why don't you join me, Temari-chan?"

'_**Chan**__!' _It took all of her diplomatic know-how to resist going over there and slapping the bitch.

Instead, she kneeled to unlace her boots.

Emerald orbs observed intently as the Suna diplomat quickly stripped down to her underwear. "Wait."

'_Huh?' _Temari frowned impatiently, but did as she was asked, shifting awkwardly from one foot to the other when Sakura's gaze raked over her in a decidedly predatory manner.

'_What the fuck?' _Temari didn't judge—"to each his own" and all that jazz. She didn't enjoy being ogled like some two-yen prostitute, however. "May I help you?"

"Actually, you can." Suddenly, Sakura's voice was right next to her ear. Strong hands closed around her wrists, twisting them behind her back and forcing her to her knees in one push.

The girl in the pool still hadn't moved, a smug smile curving the edges of her lips.

'_Fuck!' _She had been so distracted by the obvious lesbo that her guard had lowered. '_Stupid, stupid, stupid!' _She wriggled experimentally but confirmed what she already knew: the pinkette was too damn strong. '_Fuck'._

"You almost blew it," her attacker complained.

"Hey, now, I can't help that she's yummy," the Sakura in the pool responded. She winked at Temari, azure orbs—

'_Wait, what!' _Fuck diplomacy."Ino, you bitch."

The Sakura in the pool pouted, but the wavering doppelganger dispelled now that Temari had figured it out. Sure enough, the blonde Yamanaka sat in the pool, those clear blue eyes still sparkling with mischief. "Ooh~ Aren't you a smart cookie?"

"Let. Me. Go."

"I don't think so." The slender kunoichi rose, water sliding off of her modest curves as she stepped out of the pool. "Sakura and I are going to play with you."

Temari waited until the blonde was directly in front of her before throwing all of her weight forward and swinging her leg out, her aim to knock the other girl on her ass.

What actually happened: Ino caught her leg and, in that same instant, Sakura sharply prodded a nerve in her neck that caused her entire body to go limp.

_Fuck._

Ino was an annoying, bossy, vain, opinionated, dumb bitch. She had always been one.

She was still one as she had her unnaturally strong partner in crime lug the Suna diplomat into some dim room and onto a big fluffy bed, away from all the steam. Her underwear had been lost somewhere along the way.

Was still one when she told Sakura not to gag Temari because, "I want to hear her~"

Was _especially _one when she climbed onto Temari's inert form, body wet from her recent dip, and straddled her waist backwards.

…

But the middle Kaze had to admit: the bitch had a nice, tight body—not that she was a lesbian or anything!

"So here's the deal," Ino chirped. "You sit back, relax, enjoy the show. Audience participation is encouraged."

"How the fuck am I supposed to "participate" if I can move at all?" she snapped, more to be rude than to express genuine concern.

"It'll wear off," Sakura said quietly. She was somewhere to the right, out of Temari's line of vision.

"Saku…" Ino purred, grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her in. "Don't spoil the surprise!"

Their lips met and Temari made a small, distressed sound. _'I've got to get out of here!'_

Still, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the sight of Sakura's hands tracing over Ino's back; couldn't block out the soft, pleased sounds both girls made as they swapped spit.

Sakura wound her fingers in Ino's hair, yanking just hard enough to sting, and the blonde let out a startled moan. _'Should have known that bitch got off on pain.'_

The blonde tilted her head back and Temari could feel the girl's thigh muscles clench as Sakura kissed her way down the column of Ino's throat, strong hands groping those pert breasts she had seen earlier.

When Ino rocked her hips, smearing warm wetness that definitely wasn't from her bath on Temari's skin, the girl couldn't help the warm surge that flooded her loins. _'Aww… C'mon!' _

"Umm…" She had said it quietly, almost under her breath, but Ino and Sakura stopped what they were doing, the blonde twisting to look at her. Under those two stares—one inquisitive, one victorious—Temari found herself blushing for the first time in years. "I'd… Like to, uh, participate."

Suddenly, Temari found herself up close and personal with someone's (upside down) cooch for the first time in her life. It was a pretty pink and the musky warmth of it made the sandy blonde want to…

Ino yelped as Temari's tongue flicked out and traced against her labia; the sound quickly turned into an appreciative moan as she pushed her hips down and the clever Sand-nin pressed her tongue as far inside the younger girl's slit as it would go.

That taste… Temari began licking and slurping with gusto, her curious tongue stumbling upon a spot that nearly made Ino collapse onto her. She experimented with the little bundle, lashing her tongue against it until Ino's thighs quivered on either side of her head.

"E-enough!" The girl was out of breath.

"That good?" Sakura asked, jealousy creeping into her tone.

"Holy shit, she's a natural!"

Temari blinked, slightly dazed and more than a little disappointed that she had been stopped in the middle of her… activity.

"Better than me?

"Mmm…"

Her disappointment died the moment she felt a hot wet tongue pressed against her clit. Vaguely, she felt Ino's weight shift away, but her attention stayed zeroed in on that point of contact.

Sakura was crouched between her legs, arms wrapped around a corresponding thigh. Her tongue flicked out and made the sandy blonde quiver. One slow lick from her slit to her clit had her moaning, eyes rolling back in her head.

"Damn… Even her moans are yummy," Ino purred, fingers buried inside of Sakura, doggy style. The pinkette moaned what might have been an agreement, popping her ass up for a better angle of penetration as she wrapped her lips around Temari's clit…

… And sucked.

'_Holy fuck.'_

Temari had been eaten out a few times by various boyfriends, but they didn't have anything on Sakura. The tireless way the pinkette's tongue traced circuits around her clit, the gentle grazing of her teeth against such an incredibly sensitive surface, the teasing shallowness of her tongue thrusts (aided in part by Ino's enthusiastic fingering)—mind blowing.

The sandy blonde found herself arching, body writhing as it simultaneously tried to end the too-intense sensation and prolong it.

Fingers teased at her entrance and she found herself opening her legs wider, silently begging for more.

"I think she wants it, Saku," Ino giggled. She palmed one of Temari's breasts, tweaking a rosy nipple. Her fingers were wet with Sakura's juices. "Lovely…"

Temari whimpered, arching into Ino's mouth as the girl wrapped her lips around a nipple and applied suction. That pretty pink pussy was above her again, enveloping her in its sweet, musky aroma.

"Hmm… Do you?" Sakura's voice was huskier, her breath coming out in little pants as a result of her recent orgasm.

It took what felt like forever for Temari to summon up enough mental power to utter a simple, desperate, "_Please…_"

And in that same moment, Sakura's fingers plunged into her body, reaching deep and wriggling against the walls.

Temari gasped, electricity zipping along her nerve endings, all other messages from her brain overwhelmed by pleasure. She screamed as she came, a wordless, feral cry that tried to somehow communicate just how good it all felt; her muscles clenched, fingers clawing at the sheets in an attempt to ground her.

She had to do something—anything—to help her keep her tenuous grip on reality as she soared through the clouds to meet Kami himself.

The last thought before fuzzy darkness closed over her head was—

'_Fuck… Guess I'm a lesbian.'_

**-Fin-**

This is only my second threesome -3- Go easy on me.


	7. Against Their Will

For those of you following _The Beast Within Beauty_, I shall update soon[ish]. Promise! This is **Some Broken Hearts Never Heal**'s request (because I myself like the pairing and am a selfish bish). Totally not canon because I really don't think these two would randomly walk into each other, but I tried.

Enjoy~

—**Some Like it… "Against their will"-**

Konan smirked and crossed her arms, the expression broadening as her target mirrored the motion.

"Poor baby… Are you cold?"

The pinkette whipped around, emerald eyes flashing with annoyance. "Who's there?" When no one answered, she scowled in annoyance. "Whoever you are, you'll regret toying with the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage."

Husky laughter resounded around the grotto. "How proud you sound. Do you think I fear you?"

Sakura crouched slightly, her hand going to the weapon's pouch strapped to her thigh. '_If only I could figure out where that voice is coming from…'_

"My, my. You're a fighter, aren't you?"

Something brushed against her arm and she jumped a foot, whirling on whatever it was and almost falling face first into a shallow pool of water that reflected the few rays of sunlight that managed to filter in.

The culprit: a stalagmite dripping pure mountain water.

More laughter—she was really starting to get pissed off.

"Come out from wherever you're hiding," she demanded, heart beating more quickly than she would have like.

"'Hiding' would imply that there was something to hide from, Sakura-chan," the voice teased.

The pinkette bristled. How _dare _they address her with such familiarity. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name?"

The bluette pulled a sheet of paper from her long sleeve and began to fold it. "Hm… I don't think we've ever met, but _I've _seen _you_. You were searching for the gloomy dark-haired boy. Itachi-sama's brother."

'_Wait…' _There was only one woman in league with the elder Uchiha—

A mental image of a pretty fair-skinned woman with dark blue hair flashed through her mind's eye and her scowl melted away.

Damn. She might very well die here.

"Fear not, Sakura-chan—" The name just melted off her tongue so smugly…! "—I won't hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you." The pinkette shifted her balance, slipping easily into a combat stance.

There was movement to her right and she swung instinctively, shattering a pillar of rock with her super-powered blow. Dust and fragments of rock swirled around the med-ninja and she cradled her injured hand, swearing vehemently.

"Missed me," the voice croon, alarmingly close behind her. Before she could react, something flew out of the dimness and attached around both hands, sealing them together.

As hard as she struggled against her bonds, she could not break them—despite all her Chakra-infused strength. Upon closer inspection, it was… A sheet of paper?

Soft tendrils of hair tickled the pinkette's cheek as her assailant leaned over her shoulder. "Well hello…"

Arms wrapped around her rib cage and she winced, her imagination racing: the woman could break her ribs. Kill her right there.

With such graphic images of her own demise in mind, she was utterly shell shocked when something warm and wet traced along the shell of her ear.

"What the FUCK?!" she snarled, flailing her limbs as best she could.

The grip around her middle tightened, but otherwise the woman didn't show and sign that Sakura's motions bothered her. In fact, she added teeth to the equation—gentle nips that made the hairs on the back of Sakura's neck stand up.

And not in an entirely unpleasant way.

…

Still, she couldn't very well let this woman have her way! She was the enemy.

The enemy that so happened to be pressed up against her back… Womanly curves all too evident despite the thick covering of her Akatsuki robe.

The enemy that… Oh heavens, she was nipping at Sakura's throat.

A moan slipped from her throat before she could stop it and the bluette chuckled. "You like that, don't you?"

There was that unbearable edge of smugness again. With a deep, resolute breath, Sakura lurched backwards, smashing the back of her skull into Konan's and stumbling into ankle-deep water.

Only, unless the woman was made out of something hard—say, rock?—there was no explanation for the dark haze that descended over her vision as she struggled to remain conscious.

Those strong arms wrapped around her again. "Careful," Konan purred. "You'll hurt yourself."

'_Too late,' _the pinkette thought sourly. She saw what had happened: there was a mass of earth at the rim of the little pool that Konan had been standing in front of. She must have predicted Sakura's actions and reacted rather quickly—impressive.

"Here, I'll kiss it better." The gentle kiss that was pressed to the crown of her skull actually did make her feel a little better.

And the hand stroking her stomach heading down, down, down didn't feel too bad either.

Sakura gasped. "H-hey, what are you—"

"Shhh," Konan soothed, hand sliding into her shorts, over a thin strip of (what she assumed to be pink) hair, and parting lips swollen with blood. She ran her middle finger over the little bundle of nerves that hid within, satisfaction blooming in her chest as the younger woman squeaked and whimpered.

Without thinking, she laid the girl down on the nearest flat surface—which so happened to be the floor of that shallow, reflective pool.

"What the hell—"

She pushed Sakura's shirt up to her armpits and yanked impatiently at her bra for a moment before pulling another sheet of paper from her sleeve and slicing the restrictive fabric with the suddenly razor sharp edge of it.

"Stop it!"

Her request was ignored and the bluette pinned her struggling limbs down easily, effectively soaking Sakura to the bone.

In more ways than one.

The water barely reached up to her ankles, but it was warm as it lapped at her back and… thighs? No, that was Konan, kissing and licking at pale skin.

When the fuck had the woman removed her shorts…?!

Sakura's hands were pinned above her head—cemented to the goddamned ground by what she did not know. What she _did _know was that she couldn't move them, struggle as she might.

At least she had managed to heal her injured hand.

"Ah—!" The pinkette arched as Konan returned her attentions to the soft creamy swells she had revealed before, teeth gently tugging at a rosy nipple while its twin was rolled between slim fingers.

No. This was wrong.

Her breath hitched in her throat as the bluette fanned her fingers out, tracing over ribs and down to slightly protruding hip bones. Another sheet of paper and her panties met the same fate as her bra. Konan slid a thigh between the girl's legs and used her grip to her advantage, grinding and thrusting against Sakura's all-too receptive center.

No. She couldn't let this happen.

'_Oh _fuck_…' _Summoning all over her will power, the med-ninja stilled her pumping hips even as her eyes rolled back in her head at the fantastic sensation the friction created. "Please… Stop."

But there was no fire in her voice—none of that fury from earlier. Now, seeped in lust, she could only put up a token struggle.

Konan smirked, tightening her grip on the girl's hips and grinding against her once more for good measure.

How sweet it was to watch her bite her lip and swallow the evidence of her pleasure.

"Come now, Sakura-chan…" Konan chided. "That's no fun."

Having voiced her disappointment, she slid down Sakura's body, placing kisses as she went; each touch of her lips like a trail of fire to the restrained kunoichi. The bluette stopped eye level with the med-nin's womanhood and buried her nose in damp pink curls.

"So cute," she murmured, her breath fanning out over sensitive flesh and driving the girl insane.

"N-nooo," Sakura whined, hips rocking of their own volition. "You can't…"

"Can't I?" Konan traced her fingertips along the pinkette's southern lips, relishing in the way the girl arched and whimpered. "Who's going to stop me?"

When the girl didn't respond, the bluette laughed—quiet, triumphant—and plunged two fingers inside, claiming her prize.

Sakura couldn't help but moan—it had been so long since she had been, er, "seen to" what with all of her hard work under the Hokage.

She deserved a bit of physical release, right?

Whether the reasoning was satisfactory or not, her hungry body took it as a go-ahead and her hips began rocking in time with Konan's thrusts, throaty moans the likes of which she had never heard before escaping her throat.

A fantastic, numbing euphoric feeling of pleasure flooded her body, reaching its pinnacle when skilled fingers curved upwards and hit spongy tissue. Her muscles clenched almost painfully as she arched one last time, a long, satisfied moan echoing throughout the grotto.

And, just like that, all of her energy was drained. The warm water beneath her was comforting, little waves stirred up by the pinkette's passion licking at her exposed flesh.

And the bluette was shedding her cloak, revealing creamy skin and more dark cloth. She shook out the heavy fabric, frowning slightly at its state. "I suppose I got carried away." Dark blue eyes flicked briefly to the pinkette. "It was fun, Sakura-chan."

"What? Wait—!" To her surprise, the bluette paused in her exit. "I, um… You know my name, but I don't know yours."

The look that the woman gave her was unreadable, but Sakura felt her cheeks flame all the same.

Why was she feeling bashful in front of this… This _rapist?!_

…

But if she was being completely honest with herself, she would have to thank—

"Konan." The bluette smirked. "Don't forget it."

Somehow, the pinkette doubted she ever would.

"Oh, and Sakura-chan?"

"Mm?" The kunoichi felt sleepiness grip her as the stress of her day and the exertion of her recent orgasm caught up with her. She had _really_ needed this.

"Tell Madam Hokage that she's next."

**-Fin?-**

Un-beta'd for now… It's pretty late. I'll get to it. Zzz…

Reviews are the bread and butter of poor authors such as myself :3 Please and thank you.


	8. With Love

"Would you ever make a mini series of one shots containing Hina and Ino? :D I really like this one mini story you have on the two of them and I was hoping you'd write more about them :)"

Alright, **Anon**, here you go (the first of many?):

**-Some Like it… With Love-**

Ino Yamanaka crossed her arms and huffed, tapping her foot impatiently. "C'mon, seriously? Hurry the fuck up, Temari, you retard."

The taller girl arched an eyebrow, but continued to slowly apply eyeliner. "You can't rush perfection, babe." Her hair was up in its traditional four pigtail style and she was decked out in skintight latex from head to toe. To Ino, she was perfect already… But whatever.

"We're going to be late." Ino hated being late. She herself had managed to slip into her dress, wind her flaxen strands of hair into large, elegant curls, and apply eyeliner and a bit of blush in the time it had taken Temari to shower alone.

" 'Late'? To a club?" Temari chuckled. "You're so cute when you're in love."

The comment caused heat to blossom around the blonde's neck line and she scowled. Why she told that big-mouthed gossip anything, she didn't know. "Shut up."

She knew better than to tell her best friend to shut up—she really did. So she wasn't surprised when the sandy blonde's arms were suddenly pinning her to the wall next to her vanity, plump, painted lips hanging mere centimeters from hers. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you want me to use my mouth for something else?"

Even after years of being subjected to it, Ino felt herself swoon a bit in response to the other girl's immense sexual attraction. She didn't know how the fuck Temari did it, but she made panties drop the moment she entered a room without fail. Shaking off the unsettling feeling, she shoved at the girl's arm. "Get off me, you lug, and let's go."

"Heh. I'm driving."

_Byakugan_ was downtown, as most clubs are, and it was packed almost every night— a veritable hot spot for hooking up, hanging out, and getting shit-faced. It was a Friday, one of their busiest days, and under any other circumstance Ino couldn't be bothered with the crowd.

She was meeting someone.

Blazing into the parking lot in Temari's Nissan Z Coupe turned heads, even more so when the blonde stepped out and flashed a confident smirk at anyone who dared meet her gaze. She crossed to the passenger side and offered her hand to Ino, the perfect gentleman, and the two entered the club together.

From the outside, the music was quite loud; inside, the walls shook. Neon lights bounced off of the reflective ceiling in a rainbow of colours, creating odd shapes and patterns on the glistening skin of the people grinding on the dance floor.

"You good?" Temari said in her ear, eyes focused on what was likely her target for the night.

"Um… Yeah."

As she sauntered off, Ino caught sight of the girl she was so fixated on: a pink-haired little thing with wide green eyes and a no-nonsense air about her. _She's cute and Temari loves a challenge._

Shaking her head at the thought, the blonde turned and headed for the bar to order drinks before carefully weaving her way through the crowd to the VIP lounge.

"Hi." She smiled nervously at the bouncer. She'd done this countless times before for their little dates and she still freaked out a little, afraid that he'd turn her away and she wouldn't be able to see…

"Miss Hyuuga is waiting for you, Ino," the male said, opening the heavy iron door for her and gesturing her past. The name sent a thrill down her spine.

The VIP lounge consisted of sound-proofed cubicles that only the very wealthy or very famous could afford to rent out. They were big enough to hold groups of almost a dozen people and the bar catered.

"Ino!" Reclining in a dark-red fluffy, humongous version of a moon chair was the owner of the club, Miss Hinata Hyuuga. She crossed her legs, the hem of her long black pants lifting to reveal a flash of leather boots that were to die for. The top few buttons of her similarly coloured dress shirt were undone, revealing pale skin that begged to marked. "Come sit with me." Her smile was small but bright, unnaturally pale eyes almost glowing in the low lighting.

Ino had to swallow the lump in her throat, reminding herself that she was a Yamanaka and Yamanakas didn't shy away from _anything _damnit!

"Hey," she greeted cooly, sitting across from the purplette. She placed the brightly coloured cocktails on the glass table top before her. "You look as lovely as ever."

A pink tint spread across Hinata's cheeks and Ino squealed internally. "Th-thanks. Is that a new dress?"

"Yeah. I got it at that new store in the mall."

Hinata's eyes were serious. "You didn't have to dress up for me, Ino. You're… beautiful… you know." Before Ino could respond, she gave a nervous little laugh and meshed her fingers together. "So, um… Who was that girl you came with tonight? Everyone's talking about her."

Was that… Jealousy? No, she had to have been imagining things. The two had only been seeing each other for about two months now. They were taking it slow, seeing where things lead. There was no reason for Hinata to feel jealous. Still… "That was my roommate. She's a lady killer, so yeah. Word travels."

"Oh…" Hinata drooped slightly and reached for her drink. "She's really pretty."

"Yeah? I've never noticed." When the purplette gave her a look of disbelief she smiled. "She's not my type."

"Um.. W-what is your type?"

Ino hummed thoughtfully and lifted her cosmo to her lips. "Well… I like sweethearts. Temari _can _be one, but she's a total vixen: everything you say to her can and will be taken in the dirtiest way possible. I like girls I can talk to about silly things. I like girls who are well dressed and have themselves all figured out. I like girls who are sexy without even trying to be, even though they're really quite shy. Girls like… You."

She hadn't meant to say the last part. Not really. After that admission, Ino found herself feeling nerve rackingly unsettled. This wasn't like her. Ino was normally such a confident, upbeat person who wouldn't take no for an answer. Nothing cowed her and no one could change her. And yet…

Here she was worrying over what the younger woman would say like some silly high school girl admitting her crush to the most popular guy in class.

She expected the other girl to blush. Laugh nervously. Frown. Send her away. Anything really. So Hinata's silence unnerved her.

"Hey… Ino?" It was said so quietly that the blonde almost missed it.

"Yeah…?" She cursed the tremor in her voice. Hinata Hyuuga somehow made her weak and she didn't like it.

Their eyes met and Ino was absolutely floored by the heated desire she glimpsed within those milky orbs. "Would you like to come back to my place?"

* * *

The Hyuuga family owned a huge line of clubs throughout the entirety of Konohagakure and, as the youngest child and only female heir, Hinata had managed to make quite a nice little nest egg for herself.

Like… _really _nice.

Ino would have been more astonished by the huge glass-windowed fucking _penthouse _she had been invited into had her eyes not been fixed hungrily on the normally reserved girl who had had the guts to take her there.

"I-I don't normally do this sort of thing…"

Christ, act or not that shy little smile/nervous laugh combo made Ino want to take her right then and there.

She missed the grand, high-ceilings of the foyer as well as the bearskin rug sitting in front of an authentic brick fireplace. She missed the saltwater aquarium that wrapped around the opposite side of the room, leading into a spacious kitchen where chrome appliances gleamed.

What Ino _did _notice was the smooth, warm feel of Hinata's skin on hers as they stumbled down a short hallway, presumably in the direction of the purplette's bedroom. The blonde noticed the hot blush that spread across Hinata's cheeks and dipped into the gap at the top of her blouse as she was pushed onto the bed, her short hair fanning out behind her head; Ino _had _to find where it lead. Buttons flew in all directions as the shirt was impatiently removed (good God, the blush had extended to Hinata's shoulders and showed no intention of fading) and Ino purred happily as a bra of blue satin cupping large, supple mounds of creamy flesh met her gaze. She pounced on them, nipping and sucking that flawless skin, marking what was hers.

Fuzzily, the girl was a bit mortified by that—'_hers'_—but the haze of lust descended again and she shrugged it off.

"Ino…" Hinata moaned throatily, causing the little hairs on the back of the blonde's neck to stand up. She had to hear that sound again or she would die.

The blonde nuzzled the curve of Hinata's breast, taking in the floral scent of her perfume. "Tell me what you want."

The blush darkened, if that were possible. "I-I…"

Ino shoved the purplette's bra upwards, and blew warm air over rosy peaks that had already become taut with arousal. _How pretty…_ "Mm?"

"Please…"

"Please what?" Ino smirked and licked her lips suggestively, taking the time to flick her tongue against the erect flesh near her face and making the girl squeak.

"You know…"

The blonde feigned thoughtfulness. "No. I don't think I do." She shifted her body over Hinata's, sliding her thigh in between the girl's and nudging them open. She could feel the heat of her core through those tight dress pants.

"_Ino_," she whined, bucking her hips in a futile attempt to create friction. She was starting to ache. The youngest Hyuuga had wanted the blonde for what felt like forever know and had finally worked up the courage to take her home… How could she have known the girl was going to be such a goddamned tease!?

Their lips met again, gently this time, and Ino's tongue snaked out to meet hers, tasting faintly of alcohol. That thigh pressed against her and she had to break away to let loose a loud moan, whimpering faintly as the touch subsided just as quickly as it had begun.

"_I-Iwantyoutof-fuckme_!"

"It would be my pleasure."

Somehow, Hinata's bra found its way to the top of her headboard and Ino was having her way with those large malleable mounds, her teeth closing gently around one peak while her hand rolled the other; the moans that her actions produced were like music to her ears—throaty, ecstatic music. Her free hand slid down Hinata's body and undid the single button that kept her from the place she most wanted to be.

And now she was faced with a difficult decision: would she remain here in this wonderland of creamy hills and valleys or venture further south where greater treasures awaited her?

Hunger guided her south and she blazed a trail of appreciative kisses down the girl's torso, smiling lightly at the cute little coo of pleasure Hinata gave.

This wasn't the first time the youngest Hyuuga had been intimate—not by a long shot. This was, however, the first time it had felt like _this. _Her body was awash with shockwaves of pleasure that travelled from the point of contact between Ino's skin and her own to the very pleasure center of her brain. It ignited every neuron in her body, rendering her muscles uncooperative. She could only writhe helplessly as Ino dominated her body, those sure hands working her like a more than willing instrument, wringing moan after moan from her throat.

There was a goddess crouched between her legs.

The blonde nipped her hip bone and goosebumps spread across her skin. The blonde jerked her pants down around her ankles, bright blue eyes darkened to cobalt with lust and she found herself opening her legs, inviting her in.

_Take me, _she willed silently, unconsciously biting her lip.

One final barrier left. Ino looked up at Hinata and was floored by how beautiful the purplette looked: chest heaving slightly, eyes glazed, full lips parted. A pink flush had spread across her body.

She hesitated, the gravity of the situation setting in. She was about to have sex with what was essentially the girl of her dreams. She was about to make love to Hinata Hyuuga.

… "_Make love"? _Since when had she thought such sappy things? There was a warmth in her chest unlike anything she had felt before; a sensation she was completely unfamiliar with.

Hinata reached out for her and she willingly came to her, allowed herself to be kissed breathless. And the feeling only grew.

The purplette sat up slightly, reaching around Ino to undo the zipper at the back of her dress. As the thin fabric was peeled away, Ino found herself getting that nerve-wracking feeling again. There was no reason to feel that way at all; her body was toned and flawless from years of proper exercise and nutrition. Her breasts were fantastic and she knew the belly button ring glistening in her navel was a real crowd pleaser. Still she found herself holding her breath, wondering what Hinata would think.

"Ino," the youngest Hyuuga choked out at last. "Holy shit."

First of all, the blonde was completely bare under her dress—she just seemed to be full of surprises. The body that lay beneath the fabric was breathtakingly perfect; a sculpture of the world's finest marble come to life.

Before Ino could even think to reply, she was being flipped onto her back, golden curls framing her head like a divine halo. Hinata's hands trembled slightly as they glided all over her body, intent on mapping every one of those jaw-dropping curves while the blonde moaned happily. Impatiently, the purplette nudged her thighs open and was shocked to find that the strip of golden curls that lay between them were damp to the touch.

"Been… Waiting…" Ino managed between gritted teeth, biting back a whine as Hinata ran a finger down the length of her slit. "I… *_Aah*_" She cleared her throat. "Really want you."

This was her home. It would be rude to keep her guest waiting any longer.

Without warning, Hinata plunged her fingers into Ino, curling them at the end and pressing into a spongy spot that made Ino shout profanities and pump her hips. When the noise became muffled, Hinata looked up to see the blonde had covered her face with a pillow. Smiling at Ino's effort to remain quiet, the purplette thrust her fingers in earnest, hitting that spot again and again; the effect was an instantaneous scream, _"Hinata!", _and her body went taunt as though it had been hit by electricity before sagging bonelessly into the plush bed.

There was a moment of complete silence save Ino's panting before she muttered, "I usually last longer than that." The pout that accompanied the blonde's statement was endearing.

"Would you like to try again?"

"… Challenge accepted."

**Some time later…**

Ino was a sticky, panting mess of limp limbs and Hinata wasn't any better. The two had made their way from the bedroom to the bathroom counter to the rug in the living room to the island in the middle of the kitchen where Hinata had revealed that she loved sweets and had broken out the dessert toppings.

None of which were used for any sort of dessert.

The blonde's head was between the purplette's legs and she was trying her damndest to lick the rest of the whipped cream from Hinata's mons while her fingers continued to piston in and out of her snatch at a steady clip while the younger girl squealed and thrashed about. Ino found her clit and, well, that was all she wrote; the purplette's eyes rolled back and she moaned loudly as the—fifth? Eighth? She had lost count.—orgasm that had been brewing stormed through her full force and left her feeling weak.

It had been one hell of a night.

Hinata must have blacked out because next thing she knew, something cool was sliding across her cheek; she opened her eyes to find Ino hovering above her, concern in her clear blue eyes. "Hey…"

"Hey…" The blonde must have carried her to her bed… Hinata felt her heart swell with something that wasn't quite appreciation. "Thank you."

"Had me worried for a second." She laughed, pulling the sheets back and cuddling up to the purplette. Then, it occurred to her that— "Oh, sorry. I should—"

"Spend the night?" Hinata pulled the blonde in and stopped whatever silly thing she was about to say with a kiss.

"Mm… Yeah… That."

Their bodies fit perfectly together, puzzle pieces that had finally found their matches, Ino noted sleepily. It was another unwelcomingly sappy thought, but she let it slide. At this moment, she was more content than she had ever been.

"Ino?"

"Mm…?" She was starting to doze. Great—no, _fantastic _sex did that to you.

"I think I might kind of sort of… Love you."

"I think I might love you, too." Even as she said it, Ino realized that she was stupid for not realizing it before. All that sappy mushy shit that had been turning over in her mind every time she thought about Hinata, the nauseating flip-flop over her stomach when they were together, the possessiveness she had been experiencing all night… All of it made sense.

Over the weeks, the youngest Hyuuga had managed to burrow her way into the blonde's heart…

"Stay with me?" Her voice was faint, touched by sleep.

"I will," Ino promised, tightening her grip just a bit and placing a sweet kiss on the girl's shoulder.

… And it looked like she was there to stay.

**-Fin-**

Was in a 'meh' kind of mood so I figured some nice mushy happiness was in order. The will to make a pun on a "screaming orgasm" was strong here, but I refrained xD Like, comment, subscribe (the FF equivalent, anyway)!

*Edit: as far as I am concerned, Hanabi doesn't exist. Therefore, Hinata would be the youngest (I count Neji as her brother or something).


	9. With a Bit of Diplomacy

"Loved the update...how about ten ten and Temari for a future couple?"

Here you are, **lilbit1016**—From **Supreme Distraction, **with love :3

**-Some Like It…With a Bit of Diplomacy-**

"Ten."

"No."

"_Teeeeeeeeeen."_

"I swear…"

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"_No."_

Temari assumed a wounded expression. "Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you," the brunette replied dully, omitting the word 'idiot' from the end of the sentence. The other girl was older, but she could be such a child sometimes.

"You must hate me," the sandy blonde insisted. "If you didn't, you'd do this for me."

Tenten groaned and closed chocolate coloured orbs. She really didn't know how their friendship had started what with the two of them living in villages so far apart and the debacle during the Chuunin exams, but one had formed and now it seemed she was stuck with the Sunagakure diplomat. It helped that she had discovered that the kunoichi wasn't a _total_ bitch—just very driven to be the best at what she did.

When she opened them again, Temari was still sitting in front of her, blue-green eyes hopeful. '_Crap…' _She had never been very good at denying the sandy blonde. "_Fine._"

This brought a smirk and the brunette knew she had been duped yet again, but she didn't give Temari the satisfaction of troubling over that little fact. Instead, the weapon's expert got up from her (incredibly comfortable) warm little cocoon and raced for the kitchen, coming back with a plate of sweets and a bottle of sake. And more blankets for good measure.

"Hey, you didn't heat it? This place has terrible service."

Tenten gave her companion an irked look as she climbed back under the covers, shivering as warmth enveloped her, and started to reheat her freezing extremities. Just what was up with the weather? It was the middle of friggin' February and Kohona was under siege by piles of snow. "Why are you even here?"

"I told ya: I'm on a diplomatic mission." The sandy blonde stuffed a meat bun into her face, sighing, "I thought I was going to die!" They had been huddled here for a good while, trying to stay warm, each refusing to leave for any reason.

"No. Why are you _here_. In_ my_ bed."

The kunoichi opposite her grinned—or tried to, her mouth was quite full. "Mmph." She swallowed and wrapped one of the blankets Tenten had so graciously brought around her shoulders. "Well it's damn cold so I can't very well stay outside. Besides, I can work on my mission better from here."

She had heard mention of this mission several times now but she still wasn't sure of the details. Whatever it was, the sandy blonde didn't seem to be too stressed to complete it. In fact, she had long since let her hair down from its customary four pony-tail style and the purple get-up she wore hung loosely off her shoulders. It was more fishnet than cloth—no wonder she was cold.

"Okay…" '_Whatever_.' She should be used to this by now. Temari was a take-what-she-wanted-ask-later kind of girl. Still, the blonde was good company now that she knew the real Temari Kaze. The one most people saw was as cold and unwelcoming as a desert night.

"Want some?" Goddamn it, she was completely disregarding the wooden cup Tenten had brought and took a huge swig from the newly opened bottle of alcohol.

"Are all Sunagakurians brought up in packs?" she grumbled, accepting the bottle nonetheless. She felt a bit warmer after a sip so she took another. A little red flag went off in her head—her alcohol tolerance was less than adequate—and she handed the bottle back to Temari.

"Nah, just my family," the sandy blonde chuckled. She was smirking again, a knowing quirk at the edge of full lips. Her companion was so cute; kind to the point of fault and infinitely patient to have put up with her bullshit for the past few months. She trusted what Temari told her without question and was fiercely loyal: even when this damned diplomacy had first started, she had backed the Sunagakurian up one hundred percent. It was endearing, really, and the brunette had wormed her way into the older kunoichi's heart. "Here, eat."

"My, how generous," Tenten said sarcastically. "No thank you. I'll just sit here and try not to get frostbite."

They were silent for a moment, the sandy blonde munching happily and the brunette doing her best to envelope herself in a nest of blankets.

"You wanna play a game?" Temari asked suddenly, a mischievous glint in blue-green eyes.

"What kind of game?" Tenten's vague form asked from beneath the blankets, voice muffled.

"'Never have I ever'. But you gotta drink if you've done it before."

The brunette groaned. "Temari, you know I can't drink."

Oh, she knew. She definitely knew. About a month ago, she had witnessed first-hand the hilarity that was the drunken weapons expert at some party for that loudmouthed blonde kid who she was always running into. Everyone had been a bit sloshed, but apparently Tenten had the alcohol tolerance of a preteen at their first grown-up party because her night had been singing loudly plus dancing badly equals wicked hangover the morning after.

She hadn't done anything too stupid with the careful guidance of the Sand nin, but... With a little encouragement…

That smirk was back full force and, though Tenten couldn't see it, she heard it in Temari's, "It'll be fun, Ten. Don't be a chicken."

What was it about Temari Kaze that made the brunette disregard what she knew was the smarter option if only to please her? She poked her head out, pouting, and the sandy blonde bit her lip.

'_So damn cute.'_

"Alright, you start."

Oh, this was too easy.

"Never have I ever…" Temari tilted her head thoughtfully. "Used Bukijutsu."

"That's cheating!"

"Oh?"

"You have to use general statements, not say things you already know I can't agree to."

The sandy blonde chuckled, but let her companion have that one. "Fine. Never have I ever passed down a chance to fight someone."

"Brute…" the brunette mumbled, snatching the bottle from her and taking a quick sip. "Never have I ever stolen something—for a mission or otherwise."

"Goody-two-shoes." She took a drink. "Never have I ever…"

They went on like this for some time until the bottle was almost empty and both kunoichi were quite a bit warmer. The snacks had long since been eaten and Temari had burrowed her way beneath the covers beside the brunette, periodically getting chastised for trying to warm her cold feet against the Leaf nin's legs.

By this point, Tenten's cheeks bore a lovely pink flush and she was laughing a bit too gaily at the Sand nin's lame jokes.

"Yer tellin' me that you've never ben in'a relationship? Ever?"

"Yup. Never been interested. And the whole travelling everywhere thing makes it difficult."

Tenten scoffed. "Yer here all the damn time despite that."

"Does that bother you?" she asked seriously. She was pleasantly buzzed, but nowhere near as drunk as her naïve companion.

"'course not. I—" Tenten frowned, puzzlement clear in her expression. "Why would I?"

A shrug. "You're always nagging me about being better behaved."

"Do not!"

"Yes, mother."

The brunette scowled. "Can' help that yer such a brat."

"No… You can't help that you're such a pushover either, huh?"

"Ugh."

Temari smiled—an actual smile, not her customary smirk. "Why is that?"

"Why's what?"

"You're so easy to push around."

"Dunno. I jus'… Like you, I guess," she mumbled.

Temari blinked. She knew that, of course, but hearing it… "Well I like you, too."

"Heh." Tenten stretched, the hem of her shirt rising to show off a creamy expanse of toned stomach. She had kicked off the sheets only moments before, complaining that it was getting toasty. Her hair was mussed up from rolling around in bed all day, strands of hair falling out of her customary twin buns, and she looked completely at ease, relaxed.

Easy to take advantage of.

"Is there somethin' on my face?"

The sandy blonde shook her head, realizing that she had been staring. "Sorry, zoned out for a sec. Who's turn was it?"

"Yers."

"Right." '_Here goes nothing.'_ "Never have I ever had sex…"

"Whoa, really?"

"… With a male."

"Oh." Realization dawned after a heartbeat. "_Oh._"

When Tenten didn't drink either, Temari arched an eyebrow. "You're a virgin?"

"Uh-huh."

That was unexpected. "Oh." The silence this time was a little less than comfortable. "Well that explains a lot," the blonde joked, trying to diffuse the slight tension—

"Fuck you." Normally, she wouldn't have said that. Alcohol made her tongue loose.

"You want to?" It was said way too seriously.

—Aaaand managing to worsen it tenfold.

Before Temari could even think to backpedal furiously, the brunette was sitting up on her heels, face suddenly very close to hers. "Yer serious, aren't ya…"

"I…" A hundred different responses cycled through Temari's brain, but she just couldn't find the right one. Years of being a diplomat hadn't managed to give her the eloquence needed for the situation at hand.

So instead, she _acted_, cupping Tenten's face and drawing her in for a kiss that tasted of bitter alcohol and some faint sweetness. When the girl didn't push her off or hit her or scream, the sandy blonde got a little braver, burying her hands in that chocolate coloured hair and releasing it from its buns so that the silken strands fell to frame the girl's pretty face. She nibbled Tenten's lower lip, drawing a gasp from the weapon's expert and allowing her tongue entry into the younger girl's oral cavern.

Their tongues danced gently together, sliding and swirling, until Temari disengaged herself to assess the Leaf nin's reaction: the bruntte's cheeks were a dark shade of crimson, her dark eyes glazed.

"Why'd ya stop?" she asked breathlessly, gaze zeroing in hungrily on Temari's lips.

'_Whoa.' _On her right shoulder, the angel Temari was telling her that this was just the alcohol talking and there was no way Tenten really wanted this. On her left shoulder, the devil Temari didn't give two shits—she wanted this _now._

Temari had never been very good at listening to her conscience—she had been raised by wolves after all. That was the justification she used for pushing Tenten onto her back and straddling the younger girl's hips, their lips meeting a second time. The brunette made a pleased sound, looping her arms around the Sand nin's neck and pulling her closer.

"Tema…" she gasped, tilting her head to allow the older kunoichi to nip at the sensitive flesh of her neck. When the Sand nin parted her lips to apply suction, Tenten moaned throatily, fingers tangling in sandy waves. She purred when Temari licked along her collarbone, a quiet, "_Mmm…_" leaving her when skilled fingers traced their way up her sides, hitching her shirt up as they went.

She sat up without any prompting, allowing Temari to remove the article, and smiled shyly as blue-green eyes raked over her form.

The weapons expert was incredibly toned, her sleek form suggesting hours of intensive training. Muscle coiled under pale skin in the elegant, powerful way a big cat's did and Temari was floored by just how perfectly proportioned the human form could be with a bit of effort. Tenten's breasts weren't nearly as big as her own, but the brunette certainly wasn't flat-chested; each rose-tipped mound was a perfect handful, to the sandy blonde's delight and she kneaded them, tweaking pebbled peaks.

"Lovely…" Temari murmured, turning her head to kiss the curve of Tenten's breast

"Yer crazy," the brunette laughed, luxuriating in the attention nonetheless. She loved the gentle way the Sand nin touched her, finger tips tracing over ever dip and curve as though she was trying to commit her body to memory. It was surprising given the blonde's usual crass demeanor, yet unsurprising as well.

After all, she had a soft spot for the younger kunoichi.

Those gentle hands left trails of heat across Tenten's body, arousing a hunger she had never experienced before. The warm flush that had started in her cheeks spread lower, washing through her body and making her skin hypersensitive, to finally pool between her legs. She very much wanted Temari to touch her _everywhere_.

"Alright…" Temari breathed, eyes widened slightly even as they smoldered with desire.

Had she said that aloud?! Her cheeks burned even hotter, if that were possible, but the embarrassment was wiped clean from her memory by the kisses trailing south, across her hip bone and a bit lower as the waistband of her pants was tugged downwards. Hot breath gusted over sensitive flesh and Tenten squirmed, hips bucking instinctively.

She pressed her thighs together in a futile—not to mention silly at this point—attempt to hide her nudity from her partner, those pure, naïve instincts overriding the presence of alcohol for a moment, but Temari would have none of it, pushing her thighs apart and pressing her own bare thigh up against the junction.

Wait, when the hell had the Sand nin lost her clothing?

Didn't matter. Delicious friction resulted from the contact and Tenten rolled her hips, moaning as her clit pressed up against the firmly muscled surface. Temari smirked, pressing back and watching with slight awe as the younger girl rode her thigh, expression blissful, hair fanning out around her head, tight little body writhing. The sandy blonde leaned in, claiming her lips and swallowing the moans that poured out of her, their bodies working together in a perfect give and take. She probably could have come just from grinding, but…

Well this was her first time and Temari made it her goal to be the best at what she did.

That was why she withdrew her thigh, which now had a slight sheen from the bundle of hormones beneath her, and slid down Tenten's body. The disappointed whimper that escaped the brunette was quickly replaced with a gasping moan as a single finger teased shallowly at her entrance.

"_Fuck…_" she murmured, spreading her legs wide—all thoughts of modesty gone. Baring herself like this… She felt wickedly indecent.

The Sand nin grinned, pleased with the offering and slid her finger in deeper, stopping just short of the thin barrier that was the brunette's hymen. It was impossibly tight, the walls of the Leaf nin's feminine flower clamping down on the intruder and trying to pull her in deeper.

"Relax," Temari whispered, placing a kiss on her partner's thigh. She thrust her finger shallowly, lifting her thumb to rub against the bundle of nerves at the top of Tenten's slit to get her to loosen up and the younger kunoichi was loving it, a steady stream of moans leaving her breathless as she moved her hips, craving… What?

"Deeper," she gasped, not really aware of the words as they left her mouth.

For a moment, Temari faltered, partially because she was shocked to hear such a husky, sex-charged tone from the brunette and partially because it jump started her own libido. It was becoming increasingly difficult (read: damn near impossible) to be slow and gentle.

A second finger was added and Tenten felt her walls stretch to accommodate in the most delightful of ways, white hot ecstasy rolling its way up her spine and lodging itself in the pleasure-center of her brain. There was a slight pressure, a moment of discomfort, that made her wince and cry out, but it was over in an instant and suddenly the world was bright and wondrous because brain was melting and—

"_Oh Kami._"

—Temari's fingers were delving deep inside her with long, steady thrusts that made her head swim. More kisses were placed along her thighs, but she barely registered them as the ball of pleasure exploded into a million watts of electricity and heat; all of her muscles clenched simultaneously for a brief second before going lax and leaving her a boneless mass of sweaty, panting satisfaction.

"That…" she began, not even sure of where the sentence was going. There was just no way to describe how amazingly fantastically sublimely perfect that had been.

Temari laughed, the sound husky. "Glad you liked it." Had her voice always sounded like sex? "Do me a favor?"

"Anything." And she meant it.

"I am _so _fucking horny." The blonde laughed helplessly, any sort of tact or diplomacy gone. "Could you…"

"Fuck you." It was said playfully, an allusion to the conversation they had earlier, but blue-green eyes darkened regardless.

"Yes, please."

The brunette pulled herself together and sat up, still a bit unsteady. "I've never, um…"

"It's easy." Breathless, impatient. The Sand nin was squirming slightly and she rocked back on her heels, her thighs pressed tightly together. At this point, anything probably would have gotten her off.

Tenten nodded determinedly and kissed the sandy blonde, reaching down between her legs which fell open easily—eagerly—at the brush of the brunette's hand. She remained in that slightly reclined position, legs spread, bracing herself with her arms behind her. This left Tenten with the perfect angle to slide her fingers into wet heat all the way up to the knuckle. She nuzzled into the Sand nin's cleavage, tanned from exposure to Suna's rather intense sunlight, and nipped at the curve of one of her rather large breasts, curling her fingers at the tips and making the blonde moan throatily.

Goodness, her sounds were like sex for the ears.

The Leaf nin thrust her fingers as far as they would go, pulling them out so only the tips remained and thrusting them in again, drawing a long moan from the sandy blonde. She suckled a rosy nipple, losing herself in the taste and feel of the older kunoichi's silken flesh and wishing that she could have her mouth everywhere at once. Suddenly, the walls of her feminine channel clamped down on Tenten's fingers like a vise grip and she threw her head back, one last long, satisfied moan leaving her as her body shuddered.

Temari let herself fall onto her back, crossing her arms behind her head and sighing happily. "That was great."

"Really?" The brunette removed her fingers and another soft sound escaped from the sandy blonde. She studied them for a brief moment—or, rather, the fluid that covered them—before popping them into her mouth. She was surprised at the flavor—indescribably unique with a slight tang. She swirled her tongue around the tips, trying her best to get them clean.

It was then that the noticed the intense stare she was receiving.

"You wanna go again?" the Sand nin husked, chewing on her bottom lip. What she had just seen… She needed to feel it up against her clit before she exploded.

"Fuck yes."

* * *

"Mission success, I'd say."

It took Tenten a moment to understand what she was referring to. "Wait… _I _was your "mission"?!"

"Heh." The punch her shoulder received would surely bruise, but it was worth seeing that cute little pout on the brunette's face. "Careful or I'll take you again," she teased, ghosting her fingertips over the younger girl's collarbone.

Tenten shivered. "When are you coming back to visit?"

She loved the enthusiasm. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I'm on vacation."

"… Bathroom. Now." Drunk Tenten was insatiable Tenten, it seemed.

The blonde laughed as she was dragged bodily from the room.

This was going to be a _great _week.

**-Fin-**

Another request finished! Woo! I'm on fire. And running on only a few hours of sleep. Productivity at an all-time high, my friends.


	10. For Extra Credit

This is a KushinaxSakura request from **ssvidel3**. It may not be exactly what you asked for, but I hope it's satisfactory nonetheless.

**-Some Like It… For Extra Credit-**

Sakura Haruno possessed a brilliant mind. At 18, she was currently the youngest person in her Organic Chemistry II class and the only one making an A on top of it. All of her other classes, whether it was calculus or physics, history or English, earned the same grade—in fact, it was rumored that she had never gotten less than a flat A in a course.

That was why this A- was such a catastrophically huge deal.

The diminutive pinkette ground her teeth, emerald orbs narrowed into a glare at the school web page as though the fury in her gaze would cause the little minus sign to disappear. When no such thing happened, she released a frustrated sound and got up, shoving her computer chair backwards as she stormed across her room and out into the hallway. Just a moment later, the front door to her apartment slammed shut.

This had to be rectified immediately.

Upon exiting the bustling lobby of her apartment building, Sakura immediately wished she had checked the weather before embarking on her quest for rectification: it had begun to snow and the light blazer over a striped tank and skinny jeans combo wasn't really cutting it in the warmth department. At least she was wearing boots. There wasn't any time to go back inside, anyway, she decided and headed south.

The Lux was a posh apartment building on the nicer side of the city, located roughly three blocks from Sakura's own building. It was also the home of her organic chem teacher—though who knew how the woman afforded it on a professor's salary—who just so happened to be the mother of her childhood friend, Naruto Uzamaki. Go figure.

She was waved on by the old guy at the front desk—she had come here so often for play dates that the staff knew her by name—and crossed the lobby, entering the elevator and hitting the button for the fifth floor. Upon arriving on the correct floor, she took a right and went down the narrow hallway, boots muffled by the thick carpet.

The door to the Uzamaki residence opened just as Sakura stopped in front of it and a tall young man with spiky blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes nearly crashed into her. "Sakura! I was just headed out, 'sup?"

"Hey, Naruto. I needed to talk to your mother, actually."

He snorted. "What'd she do _this_ time? I dunno how she keeps her job with the way she harasses her students."

The pinkette laughed. "She's been well-behaved of late. This is about a grade."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame. "Whoa, is your 'A' not high enough?"

"'A'-minus."

"Ouch." As a jock and a bit of a scatter brain, the blonde wasn't nearly as interested in marks as Sakura was. Still, he gave her an encouraging smile, as empathetic as ever. "I'm sure you'll work it out. Catch you later!"

With that, he darted off, leaving the young woman to enter the apartment and call, "Professor Uzamaki?" as she locked the door behind her.

"Sakura?" a familiar voice responded from some distance away. "I'm in my office." The pinkette followed the sound of the woman's voice to the bedroom-turned-office, frowning disapprovingly at the papers heaped in piles on the floor and the general disarray of books and office materials spread out over every square inch of what was supposed to be a desk. Naruto was _exactly _like his mother. "What can I do for you, Miss Haruno?"

Kushina Uzamaki was seated at the cluttered desk, her long red hair pinned in a messy bun, strands of hair escaping it to fall in violet eyes that were fixed on a laptop balancing precariously upon a stack of books. She leaned back in her chair, nearly falling over as she reached for something behind her and the dark blue turtleneck she was wearing rode up to reveal the toned, milky skin of her abdomen. When she straightened, a thick tome in her hands, she gave her guest a quizzical look.

"My chem grade," Sakura prompted, leaning against wall closest to the door. She didn't want to hazard moving about the room.

"Ah, yes." The red-head placed the book carefully on an empty corner of the desk and turned to her consult her laptop. "You got a 'B' on your last research paper. That would be why."

"How is that even possible?" the girl asked, incredulous. Her work was always pure genius.

"You're brilliant, kid, but that last paper was lacking. Not your best work."

Sakura opened her mouth only to catch herself and close it, frowning. That would be because…

_/ "Sasuke, wait!"_

"_Sorry, babe. It was fun while it lasted." The attractive brunette smirked. "Maybe we can hook up some time?"/_

Kushina arched an eyebrow, not sure of the dark expression that passed across the young woman's face. She had been known Sakura since the pinkette had been a snot-nosed brat too concerned with what others thought of her so she knew from experience that there was only one person who could really get under the girl's skin like that. "Let me guess: you're still messing around with that Sasuke twerp."

She bristled. "Who I associate is none of your business."

The red-head snorted. "Kid, you may have a brilliant mind, but you're dumb as a sack of dog shit if you haven't realized that he's just been using you."

Sakura's jaw dropped. For all her intellect, she could only come up with a flabbergasted splutter in response. When her brain had recovered, she snapped, "You're a fucking bitch, you know that?"

Kushina shrugged. "I call it like I see it. And you shouldn't talk to your elders like that."

"Bite me."

Suddenly, the red-head was looming over her, violet eyes narrowed dangerously, and Sakura was reminded that the Uzamakis were well known for their tempers. Before she could put space between them, however, a hand slammed against the wall on either side of her head and she froze like a deer in the headlights. "Alright, kid, I think it's time I taught you some goddamn sense."

* * *

"I hate you." It sounded petulant even to Sakura and Kushina merely laughed.

"Come on, Saku, I'll cut you a deal: if you learn your lesson today, I'll give you a chance to rewrite your paper."

"WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO LEARN FROM THIS?!"

She had been dressed up in a pencil skirt and starch white blouse, her hair pulled back into a severe bun by the older woman.

Speak of the Devil, Kushina was grinning, the congenial expression reminding her oddly of Naruto. "Uh… You're learning that men suck."

"So what, you're a lesbian?" the pinkette deadpanned.

"I'm just a lonely widow." She assumed a pitiful look. "Have a heart, Saku. Don't throw it away for that moron."

If her hands hadn't been tied behind her back, she might have been able to find some sort of sick humor in the situation. As it was, she only scowled. "Let me go, Kushina."

"Ooh… First names. You must mean business." The red-head circled around the chair like a shark that had scented blood and rested her forearms on Sakura's shoulders, leaning forward to murmur into the girl's ear, "C'mon, it'll be fun."

She'd be lying if she said that silken tone wasn't, er, convincing.

"Why'd you dress me up like this?" the pinkette grumbled, relenting slightly. What was the harm?

"I've been a teacher for years," she sighed. "When I was just a TA, I always used to fantasize about having my professor take advantage of me…"

Something clicked. "Wait, you want _me _to roleplay a professor for you."

"Bingo."

"The fuck?"

Kushina chuckled and reached down to untie Sakura's hands, leaning in and licking along the shell of the girl's ear as she did so; goosebumps spread across the pinkette's skin and she gasped quietly. "I believe in you, kid."

Freed, the young woman rounded on her elder with half a mind to deck her in the face. She balled her fist, but didn't swing, the gravity of the situation finally hitting her: this was her _teacher_—a person in power—and mother of one of her childhood friends asking her for a fuck.

How the hell had this happened?

Kushina raised an eyebrow when Sakura went quiet. She had expected to be yelled at or even struck, so this stillness was a little unnerving. At last, the pinkette murmured, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't behave in that manner again, Miss Uzamaki, or I'll have to discipline you."

The red-head blinked, still uncertain. "What'd I do?"

"Tying me up?" Sakura rose from her seat and, just like that, the tables were turned. Suddenly, _she _was the one in control her and Kushina shivered, a pleased little rush of moist heat making her slick. "In fact, I should punish you right now."

Before the older woman could ask what the pinkette had in mind, Sakura grabbed her by the front of her sweater and dragged her over to the desk, sweeping everything off it with a single motion—somehow the laptop managed to find its way safely into the computer chair—and forcing the older woman to lean over it, bracing herself on her forearms.

Who cared how it had happened? Kushina was a M.I.L.F and it would be stupid not to press her advantage.

"Saku—_Ah…" _Whatever she had intended to say was lost in a moan as Sakura's palm came down on her ass with a delightful sting.

"That's "professor" to you," the pinkette corrected, stopping to knead the full, shapely curve soothingly through the fabric of her dress pants.

"Sorry, professor," Kushina gasped, arching her back to better present her rear for more "punishment." Her efforts received another sharp smack that sent pleasure straight to her core and she wriggled, pressing her thighs together. "I-I think I've learned my lesson, professor."

"Really? Is that all it took?" Violet eyes were slightly glazed as the red-head turned her head to look at Sakura over her shoulder and nod. "Prove it."

When Kushina rounded on her, long fingers tangling in shoulder-length pink hair, Sakura allowed herself to be pulled in close. When the older woman stopped just shy of her lips, the girl wondered if the brash red-head was having second thoughts, but she only wet her lips and closed the gap between them.

It was Sakura's turn to be surprised: quite unlike the sloppy, uncoordinated kisses she had shared with Sasuke, Kushina Uzamaki's actually _excited _her. The woman used teeth and tongue to tempt and tease, dipping and swirling, nipping and nibbling until Sakura was unsteady with desire. A thigh slipped between hers and rubbed up against her increasingly sensitive private flesh, creating glorious friction, and Sakura moaned throatily, rutting shamelessly against Kushina in an attempt to prolong the sensation. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart and the pinkette was actually breathless.

"Damn…"

"You like that?"

In way of response, the young woman pulled her professor back in, locking their lips together and pushing her backwards into the desk. Her hands instinctively slid under the thick, stretchy material of Kushina's turtleneck where she found that the ample mounds of flesh underneath weren't held down by a bra. They were bigger than a handful, bouncy and malleable in her palms and she decided that she liked them; an experimental tug of turgid nipples drew a whimper from the red-head. When she tweaked them, a little more roughly this time, she was rewarded with nails digging into her skin and legs wrapping around her midsection.

"Fuck me, Saku~" Despite her words, she locked her ankles behind Sakura's back, tugging the girl's hair so that the pinkette tilted her head back and exposed the pale column of her throat. There were hickeys there already, the older woman noticed, though faded by time. Not to be outdone, she kissed across Sakura's collarbone, parting her lips and applying suction. When she got a quiet sound of approval, she nipped at the spot, bruising it a pretty shade of purple before moving elsewhere.

When she was done, it would look like the pinkette had gone necking for the very first time with her young, horny boyfriend.

Sakura moaned something along the lines of "want you", her hips bucking instinctively, and the red-head released her grasp, pointing in the direction of a file cabinet jammed into a corner. "Top drawer, kid."

There was a rather large dildo fit through the o-ring of a strap-on harness nestled between two books near the bottom of the drawer and Sakura scoffed. _'Not a lesbian—my ass.' _She didn't comment, hitching up her skirt and sliding the harness up over her underwear.

It felt… _Right _somehow.

She turned back to Kushina, smirking; the woman was kicking her pants off, violet eyes raking down the pinkette's body to stop at the object hanging between her legs. Her face went the same shade as her hair as she hopped up on the edge of the desk, spreading her thighs invitingly. "Get over here…"

The pinkette did as she was told, kneeling between the red-head's legs and tugging down the lacy panties she was wearing, kissing her way up the older woman's thighs as she did so. She stopped at the junction of Kushina's thighs, licking her lips as she caught a heady whiff of the woman's arousal.

"Saku…" Kushina whined, the hot breath on her private flesh making her shudder. "Pretty please?"

Well, since she asked so nicely…

Sakura straightened. "Don't we need, like, lube or something?"

"Wet enough already," the red-head groaned, reaching down and guiding the head of the toy to her opening. She released a breathy "_Oh…!_" when Sakura thrust inside, the sudden intrusion filling her to the brim and stretching her deliciously. She looped her arms around Sakura's neck, hips bucking as pleasure coiled deep in her core, winding tighter with each hard thrust of the pinkette's hips.

The young woman, for her part, was actually enjoying herself—and Kushina's wanton sounds of pleasure even more so. The red-head didn't seem to give a fuck if her neighbors could hear her, but the pinkette tried her best to muffle the woman as best as she could with her lips.

She did a pretty good job of it until a particularly rough thrust sent her professor screaming over the edge and she slumped, breathing hard, her forehead resting against the younger woman's shoulder.

"Is that all you've got, old lady?" When Sakura moved to pull out, she received a sound of protest and chuckled. "I'm not done yet."

"Hold on a minute—"

Her plea fell upon deaf ears: the pinkette pulled out all the way and flipped the woman over, forcing her into the desk stomach-down. She quickly repositioned the dildo at the entrance to Kushina's womanhood and sheathed herself to the hilt; without missing a beat, the girl began to pound her mentor, grabbing the woman's hips for leverage.

Kushina saw stars. She could only scrabble helplessly at the desk's polished surface as Sakura fucked her vigorously, pleasure like a million watts of white hot electricity ripping down her spine and along her nerve endings. The read-head screamed hoarsely as a particularly deep thrust rammed into her g-spot with enough force to make her _gush_, her orgasm washing through her like a tidal wave. "_Fuck… _Enough!"

Again her request was ignored and Sakura kept up her steady pace, drilling into the older woman until, finally, a third orgasm crashed into her and her eyes rolled back, blackness teasing at the edges of her vision. She slumped, boneless, her muscles suddenly far too tired to support her.

"Mm… Think I'm done now," Sakura said cheerfully, finally pulling out. Kushina actually felt liquid dribble down her thigh and she hissed as her inner muscles clenched.

"Fucking brat…" Christ, she was actually sore.

"I just gave you what you asked for."

"Tch." The red-head pulled herself together, forcing herself into an upright position. "C'mere. And take that off."

There was another dildo in the linen closet out in the hallway—surprise, surprise. Kushina grabbed it and lead Sakura into the living room, tossing the dong the young woman had used on her into the sink in the bathroom as they passed it. The red-head quickly fit this new toy in the harness and put it on, pausing to adjust the straps for her slightly wider hips. Then, she plopped down on the couch, limbs comfortably akimbo, the dildo sticking straight up and ready for action.

"Um…"

The woman's grin was positively wicked. "Ride me, Saku."

She was incredibly wet and she needed to take care of that. That was the reason she removed her underwear and straddled Kushina's "erection"—not because she got some sort of thrill out of the thought of riding the beautiful red-head. Nope.

When the woman merely crossed her arms behind her head, that grin firmly in place, the pinkette scowled. "What?"

"You expect me to do all the work?"

"Duh? I said "_ride_ me.""

"I heard what you said," Sakura snapped, cheeks darkening.

"So get to it, kid."

She had never wanted to smack someone more. Still, the pinkette reached down to guide the head of the fake cock as Kushina had before and was about to slide it inside when the aforementioned red-head grabbed her hips and _drove _her down on top of it.

"_FUCK!" _Sakura moaned, head falling back. There was no time to think—she could only bounce up and down on the dildo, gravity helping it to penetrate her more deeply with each movement. Sex had never been like this before. She didn't know if getting wound up by fucking Kushina was a factor, but she had never had an orgasm build up so quickly either; she was already teetering at the edge of the abyss, her muscles trembling and clenching.

Still grinning, Kushina shifted her hips and—

"_Holy shit… _Right_ there…!"_

—the angle was so amazingly perfect that Sakura literally could not scream, her vocal cords constricting uselessly as overwhelming pleasure assailed her. She was incapable of controlling her own actions for a small eternity, the eager, rapid pumping of her hips as her body desperately attempted to prolong the sensation.

She had learned two lessons: men sucked… and girls were definitely, _infinitely _better.

And she would continue to learn until well into the evening.

* * *

Kushina inhaled deeply, lifting the lighter to the unlit end of the cigarette clenched between her lips.

"Since when do you smoke?"

"I don't." The red-head took a drag and exhaled a cloud of smoke, closing her eyes happily.

"That good, huh?" Sakura smirked.

"Hmph."

"You shouldn't do that. It's bad for you."

"Fucking brat," she repeated. Violet eyes flicked open, irritation making them narrow. "I want that paper by Tuesday, kid. Now stop bugging me."

"That's all you have to say?"

The older woman leaned back against the wall and lazily waved a hand towards the door. "You do that paper half as well as you did me and you'll have your precious 'A' easy. Now shoo." As the pinkette rolled emerald eyes and turned to leave, the red-head added, "Oh, and Sakura?"

She paused in the doorway. "What?"

"I want this shit cleaned up."

**-Fin-**


	11. Romantic

This is **blekmedelninjan**'s request for "a modern day AU, romantic, steamy Sakura/Tenten, with Tenten gently seducing Sakura." I hope this fits the bill!

Just a warning, I'm thinking of wrapping this fic up soon (read: about five chapters). I _intend _to focus on longer works rather than one-shots, but we'll see how that goes. I have room for one more request (I currently have three that I am seriously considering) on my plate so keep 'em coming. Though, if you guys would like, I could just write a continuation of the first chapter. A fitting end, methinks.

And, while I may not take care of your request here, it could be the source of a future fic. Don't lose hope, my dear readers :D

**-Some Like it… Romantic—**

"Romance is dead."

"Well that's cheerful," Ino commented, tucking a long strand of chocolate-toned hair behind her ear. "What makes you say that?"

The young woman sighed and slouched in her seat, turning her head to peer out of the café window. It was hot as all hell outside—to the point that the air above the pavement warped and twisted like something alive. "I dunno… People suck."

"That they do." She laughed and slurped her shake. "What happened this time?"

"What do you mean?"

"You're doing your moping thing. Who did what?"

Another sigh. "I was stood up. Again."

"I think you're dating the wrong kind of people, Saku."

"Meeeeeh." She was right, of course—the Yamanaka was _always _right—but could the pinkette help that pretty girls were her one true weakness?

No. No, she couldn't.

"Beautiful women break hearts," Ino continued. "It's been proven time and time again. Hell, _I _do it sometimes without even meaning to."

"'Well that's cheerful'," Sakura returned sarcastically. "So what does that make me? I don't break hearts."

"You, my dear, are a rare breed of romantic." Before the blonde could continue, her phone went off and she excused herself, rising from her seat and hurrying outside to take the call in relative privacy. The pinkette let her attention wander, emerald eyes roaming across the coffee shop with no real purpose.

No purpose, that is, until she caught sight of the petite brunette sitting at the counter. She was spinning on a barstool, kicking her feet and laughing at something the cashier was saying, dark, chocolate-toned eyes sparkling. Loose locks of dark brown hair fell from the unique double-bun style she had it pinned up in, framing her heart-shaped face in a particularly fetching manner.

She was stunning… Adorable and sexy all at the same time.

It appeared the cashier guy was just as charmed because he was leaning in and handing her a slip of paper—presumably with his number on it. But the girl simply raised her hands in a helpless gesture and grinned, grabbing the drink she had ordered and neatly turning down his advances. As she hopped down from her perch and turned to leave, her dark gaze collided with Sakura's. She smiled…

… And headed _straight for the pinkette._

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat and she could only smile weakly in response, her eyes deer-in-the-headlights wide.

Why was she coming over!? Maybe she had seen someone behind the pinkette… Yeah, that was it.

It was then that Sakura remembered that there was only a wall behind her.

"Hey." Up close she was even cuter.

"Uh…"

"May I sit?"

"Y-yeah, of course!"

She found herself on the receiving end of another smile, this one revealing pearly white teeth and dazzling the pinkette.

Oh God she was cute.

"I saw you sitting with your girlfriend earlier, but I noticed this seat was empty and I just couldn't keep away."

'_Girlfriend…?' _"Nononononono. That was my best friend, Ino. We aren't dating in any way, shape, or form—ever."

The brunette gave her an amused look and Sakura immediately wished she wasn't such a goober. "Sorry, didn't mean to assume that you were gay."

"No problem. We get that all the time, actually." She looked down at her drink, trying very hard not to be disarmed by those warm chocolate orbs again. "I happen to be _really_ gay… And _really _single."

Fuck, why had she said that!?

But the brunette didn't seem put off by her complete inability to converse like a normal, fully functioning individual, oddly enough. "Really? A pretty girl like you—single?"

Sakura snorted. "'Pretty'?"

"Gorgeous, actually." The brunette offered a delicate hand with red-painted nails. "I'm Tenten. Some of my friends just call me 'Ten'."

Even her _name_ was cute!

She reached out to grasp the proffered appendage. "I-I'm Sakura." Upon making contact, a bolt of electricity roared through the girl and she swore she heard a heavenly chorus in her ears.

'_Whoa…'_

"Well, Sakura, how would you like to go on a date tonight? Say… Eight?"

"I would love to…"

* * *

"I don't think I've ever seen you so excited," Ino remarked, crossing her arms over her chest. She was wearing a baggy shirt and boxers—her typical I'm-on-my-period-and-give-no-fucks wear. "Now I _really _want to see this girl."

"You stay away, Ino," Sakura warned, painting a quick coat of lip gloss over her lips and leaning back to examine her handiwork.

"Whoa."

The pinkette fidgeted nervously, straightening the hem of the thigh length red dress with a huge dip in the front to accentuate her cleavage that she had donned for what had to be the millionth time. "Is it too much?"

"If I were gay… Ow! What was _that _for?"

"Can it, Yamanaka. Do I look good or not?"

"You look downright fuckable, my dear." Another blow to the arm. "It was a compliment!" The blonde winced and rubbed her shoulder. "You're freakishly strong, remember? Don't bruise me. Geez."

"Wimp." Still, she grinned, pleased. "You serious?"

"As a heart attack. Go out there and get your girl."

They were doing dinner at "some ritzy place downtown", according to Tenten. She had shown up in a sporty red Mazda Miata (could the girl be any cuter if she tried?) at 8 on-the-dot, sporting a pale pink button-up dress shirt and form fitting black dress pants. Pants that made her ass look _wonderful _Sakura noted as the petite brunette turned to open the car door for her.

She slid into the passenger seat with a smile, biting her lip as she watched the swaying hips of her date as she circled the front of the car and got in.

Okay, what was the catch here?

The pinkette released a surprised squeak as the brunette rounded on her and she was being pulled into a brief, lingering kiss. "Sorry if that was too sudden, but I've been wanting to do that since the moment I saw you," Tenten admitted quietly, turning the key in the ignition and making the convertible's engine come to life with a purr. "You look beautiful."

Not that Sakura minded one bit. "T-thanks. You're beautiful, too."

Smooth.

They drove through the city with the top down, enjoying the feel of the crisp wind as it rushed by. Tenten kept one hand on the wheel, the other resting comfortably on the car door. She looked so cool and confident that Sakura couldn't help but wonder why she had approached such a wallflower like herself.

She realized she had been staring when chocolate toned orbs flicked to her and the petite brunette was grinning. "You hungry?"

She had to raise her voice to be heard over the howl of the wind. "A bit."

"I know this place that serves the most _amazing_ desert. I'll have to show you after we eat." She hooked a sharp right and Sakura's jaw dropped a bit as she realized what this "ritzy place downtown" was: _Byakugan_, a well-known Japanese restaurant that you had to make reservations three months in advance to actually get a table.

Tenten seemed as nonchalant as ever as she pulled up to the valet station and berated the valet for neglecting to open Sakura's door before coming around to get her keys. The young man actually ducked his head, apologizing profusely, going so far as to turning down her tip as he accepted the keys and drove off.

Just who was this woman?

"Sorry about that." She grinned sheepishly, offering her arm. "Shall we?"

The inside of _Byakugan _was primarily white. From the crème walls painted with slightly darker, elegantly drawn borders to the marble statues of magnificent beasts, everything was a shade of pale, pristine perfection.

There was even a white tiger lounging luxuriously on a stage located to the back of the establishment. "Neji insists on keeping him here," Tenten explained at the pinkette's curious look. First name basis with the proprietor? "He's perfectly harmless."

"Miss Tenten, it's been far too long!" the maître d greeted. "I'll let Mr. Hyuuga know you're here."

Whoa, what? The Hyuugas were a wealthy family of business men and women who happened to own every trendy, profitable niche in the city. Neji Hyuuga ran a chain of restaurants that served only the finest foods while his cousins, Hanabi and Hinata, were into high fashion—the latter had recently announced a clothing line that would be revealed in Paris later that year. Everyone who didn't live under a rock knew of them.

And here was Tenten hugging the tall, intimidating eldest Hyuuga as though they were best friends.

"Tenten, it's been so long since you've come in here with a date that I was afraid you'd die alone." He smirked.

She snorted. "Get out of here. Sakura, this is Neji. Neji, this is Sakura." She looped her arm around the pinkette's waist, meeting his gaze with a warning look. "Be nice."

"I'm always nice." The long-haired man shot her a charming grin. "Miss Sakura, may I start you two off with something to drink?"

"Ohsnap, Boss Man Show-Off is going to serve us?"

"Or I could have your date eat in the kitchen."

"You wouldn't dare."

As the two squabbled good naturedly, the gentle pressure at Sakura's lower back lead her through scores of well-dressed people, towards a round table near the stage where candle-lit tables, covered in rich black table cloths.

"Whoever decorated in here did a great job."

Neji beamed, stopping mid-threat to say, "Hanabi would be pleased to hear that." He changed gears easily from playful friend to gracious host, "Have a seat, ladies, and I'll tell Xavier to begin the festivities." Then back again. "The usual, Ten?"

"Yeah! And bring out the good stuff. Not the swill you give to those hoity-toity idiots."

He rolled unnaturally pale eyes. "I spoil you." Neji clicked his tongue and the tiger was on its feet in the next instant, crossing the room with a stately gait. It stopped before its master, pushing its rather large head against the man's leg until he leaned down to pet it. "Come along, Nero."

But rather than follow behind the man, the feline rounded on the seated women, padding up to Sakura and resting its head in her lap with a rumbling purr that quite literally shook her seat. "Well, hello there," she cooed after getting over the initial heart attack. "Aren't you sweet?"

"He loves when you scratch him behind the ears," Tenten offered, reaching out to pet the beast as well. Their hands touched and, rather than pull away, the brunette entwined their fingers, lifting Sakura's hand so that she could kiss the back of it. "I hope you're enjoying yourself thus far."

Oh god, she was melting. "I am."

Neji cleared his throat. "I'll give you two some privacy. Nero, come."

This was all a little overwhelming. No one had ever been so kind to Sakura… Much less shown her so much affection and attention. She said as much and Tenten frowned.

"I think you're dating the wrong kind of people," the brunette informed her, unconsciously parroting what her best friend had said earlier that morning. "And honestly, why bother pursuing if you don't intend for a serious relationship?" A slight blush coloured her cheeks. "Ah, sorry, we never did talk about where this," she gestured between them, "was going."

Sakura reached out, catching both the other woman's hand and her dark gaze. This was the first time she had seen the petite brunette get flustered… It was actually quite endearing. "I would love to be in a relationship with you, Tenten."

They stared into each other's eyes for just a heartbeat longer before a sudden commotion pulled their attention towards the stage: a long haired blond man was stepping up to the mic, a large electric harp being towed behind him by a couple of burly men.

By the time the first string of dulcet notes had begun to drift across the establishment, Neji had already swept out of the kitchen, a platter of steaming dishes balanced on one arm and a bottle and two glasses clutched in his other hand. He balanced both loads quite easily, setting everything he had been carrying down on the table with a flourish. "Enjoy, ladies."

"This is my favorite dish," Tenten admitted, snagging a slice of raw tuna with her chopsticks and dipping it in soy sauce before popping it into her mouth and closing her eyes happily. "Or almost anything with fish, really." When Sakura made no move to eat, the brunette frowned slightly. "Sorry, did you not like seafood?

She had been staring again. The pinkette raised her wineglass to her lips to hide an embarrassed smile. "No, this is great. Thank you."

But the meal was far from over; she soon found that, for a girl her size, Tenten could put away enough food to shame a teenaged athlete. Bowls of rice, plates of noodles, and platters of various seafood disappeared neatly between the woman's pink lips while Sakura could only gape, impressed by both her efficiency and the sheer volume of food she managed eat without looking like a pig.

It was astonishing.

"I was starving," Tenten laughed, finally leaning back in her chair, her posture relaxed. "Hope you're not too full for desert?"

She was going to burst if a single molecule of food substance passed her lips, actually. Where was Tenten putting it all?!

And it didn't appear as though the glasses of wine she had drunk were effecting her at all—quite unlike Sakura, who was a bit unsteady. "I give."

More laughter. That smile was infectious. "Come on, we'll walk there. Stretch our legs a bit."

"Um, what about the bill?"

"It's on—"

"The house," Neji completed, appearing out of nowhere. "I owed you one anyway, Ten."

She blinked. "Oh… Yeah, you did!"

A sigh. "You're so bad at keeping track of your finances… Sakura, you take good care of her, alright? I'm counting on you."

He was smiling slightly, but there was a seriousness in his pale gaze that made the pinkette shift uncomfortably.

'_No pressure…'_

"Hey, leave her alone," Tenten chastened him, ushering her date away from the brunette. "If you scare her off, I'll be sad."

* * *

"So how do you know Neji anyway?" They had spoken of interests and hobbies and shared stories about their insane friends between bites, but somehow the origin of her friendship with one of the wealthiest men in the city hadn't come up.

"Eh. We went to school together." Tenten slipped her arm around Sakura's waist and the pinkette smiled, warmed by the action. She rather liked having the brunette close to her. "It's not a very interesting story."

The duo crossed the street and came upon a nearby park, which they quickly cut through.

There was a light note to her tone, but it still seemed as though she was purposefully steering them around that particular subject. "What do you do for a living?" Sakura herself worked in a busy clinic under the supervision of the brilliant alcoholic, Tsunade. This just so happened to be one of her very few days off—especially during the summer when it seemed that the sweltering heat caused people to act even more stupidly than usual.

The brunette chuckled. "My line of work is a little unconventional."

"Like… Selling your body unconventional or exorcising demons unconventional?" she joked, silently hoping that she hadn't figured out the truth.

"No, no, nothing like that. I'm… A weapons expert."

Sakura blinked. Suddenly, the night air seemed darker and more foreboding. "What exactly does that entail?"

Just then, the toe of her shoe caught on a raised bit of concrete and she fell forward and would have face-planted had she not been swept into a bridal-style hold by a deceptively petite brunette.

"Well, unusual strength for one thing," she murmured, her lips close to Sakura's. "Both physical and mental."

"Great reflexes?" she guessed, cheeks heating.

"That too."

As she was set down, the taller girl teetered a bit. "I think I've had a touch more alcohol than I should have."

"Don't worry, I got you." That strong arm wrapped around her waist again, tighter this time, and lead her forward and down a narrow alleyway, out of the comforting glow of the street lights.

This was about the time Sakura's overactive imagination kicked in and her brain began to throw up emergency flares.

Weapons expert… Dark alleyway… No witnesses—it was a recipe for a horrible, bloody end. _'Okay, maybe I've had a little too much to drink.'_

"Tenten… Where are we going?"

"Mm? Oh, it's right up ahead." She stuffed her free hand into her pocket and Sakura heard her keys jingle merrily in the darkness. "We have to go this way, though, or I'll be seen."

"By?"

"Yes, Tenten, just who would you be avoiding?" a new voice, this one male, said from somewhere to their right.

Instantly, the brunette was pulling Sakura around behind her, placing herself between the pinkette and any would-be assailants and sliding into some sort of combat stance. Just a second later, however, her posture went lax and she groaned. "No one, Sensei."

'_Sensei?'_

The lights that lined the back of the building that made up one side of the alley flickered on to reveal a rather… odd man with thick black eyebrows and hair of the same culour trimmed into a bowl cut. He was wearing some sort of flak jacket and cargos—both an olive green.

"Neji tells me you have a new girlfriend." He crossed his arms across his chest, eyebrows drawing together.

News certainly travelled quickly. Was she in trouble?

"Well I—"

Suddenly, his eyes were filled with tears and he was hugging the petite brunette, practically smothering her as he wailed, "I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"Guy, please—"

"And is _this_ the lovely lady?" he continued, completely disregarding her flustered half-responses. "I'm Guy! So pleased to meet you!"

"Um… Same. I'm Sakura."

When she offered her hand to shake, he simply pulled her into a bear hug that may or may not have cracked several vertebrae in her spine. She wasn't quite sure. "Oh, Sakura, I'm so happy to see that Tenten has finally found someone! She's been so lonely recently and—"

His grip on her was abruptly loosened and the man went sailing into the far wall as a result of a powerful roundhouse from a scowling Tenten. "That's enough," she ground out, taking Sakura's hand in her own. "We'll be leaving now."

"You kids have fun! And Tenten, don't come back too late. You still have to—"

"I know, I know," she groaned, hurrying the pinkette along. Once they were out of ear shot, she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I am so sorry about that. Guy Sensei took me in as a sort of foster father and since then he's been like that about every little thing since his kid moved out ages ago. "

"I can imagine he gets a little overbearing," Sakura laughed. She was learning so much about the older woman tonight. "Why do you call him 'sensei'?"

"The building we just passed was a martial arts dojo. Guy is the master."

"Oh… Is that why you hit him?"

"Yeah. He let me do it. Otherwise, I don't think I would have even touched him." She smiled sheepishly. "Actually, he probably stayed put so I wouldn't hit _you _instead."

She pushed the brunette. "Tenten!"

"What!? I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to you!" The pinkette humphed, speeding up her pace so that she was walking ahead of her date rather than beside her. "Aww, c'mon!"

"Nope."

"You should listen to your elders!"

"You're older by _a year_."

A hand caught her wrist and spun her around, into a warm embrace. "Forgive me?"

Sakura's heart beat rapidly against the inside of her chest and she allowed herself to be kissed, the brunette's lips impossibly soft against hers. When she made an eager sound, there was a slight hesitation before a warm tongue was lapping at the seam of her mouth, encouraging her to part her lips and allow the shorter woman entry.

"Mm…" The pinkette looped her arms around the other woman's neck, her pouting forgotten. "Fine."

"Great…" Tenten's eyes were even darker than usual, focused steadily as they were on Sakura's lips. "We should get going," she husked. "Chouji's cakes are to die for."

There was something else she was dying for right now, but Sakura didn't say that, choosing instead to link arms with her date and continue on to their intended destination.

* * *

"Date number four!" Ino crowed. "You ready to put out yet?"

Well, it was their fourth outing officially titled 'a date'. For the past month and a half, the two had been spending as much time as Sakura's cluttered schedule would allow. She had even formally met Guy over a delicious meal that Tenten had cooked (the young woman could do it all it seemed) and the brunette had been just thrilled that the two got along. A little _too _well, she had discovered later that same evening when her master had begun telling embarrassing stories from her teenaged years, much to Sakura's utter enjoyment. She had never seen the brunette so red before.

Tenten had been out of town for the past week for some sort of convention a city over, but she was coming back tonight.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I've been ready and willing since date one, actually."

"Whaaa? Saku, you whore!"

"Shut it, Yamanaka. She's just so… perfect."

"So why haven't you done it yet?"

"Uh…"

_/ Sakura pressed into Tenten, her heart skipping a beat as the brunette mewled, baring her throat to the taller woman's affections._

_God she was cute._

_The pinkette nipped pale skin, swirling her tongue over the spot to soothe the sting and was rewarded with another quiet sound. She dared to skim her fingertips along Tenten's collarbone and over her shoulder, nudging off the thin strap of her tank top._

"_Behave," the weapons expert warned./_

"She's _too _perfect," the pinkette groaned, head in her hands. "She's like the most upright gentlewoman ever and it's driving me crazy."

Ino smirked. "Just lay it on her, Saku. Tell her you want it and you want it _now_. Hell, if you want I'll dress you tonight so that you don't have to ask. Verbally, anyway."

The thought of having the blonde dress her up to be a sex magnet was… Alarming to say the least.

"Mmph. I'll just be patient."

"Suit yourself! I've gotta run." She hopped down from her perch on Sakura's vanity. "Remember, sweetie, the option's always here." Sakura heard the front door open and the blonde's voice continue, "Just don't die of blue clit in the meanwhile!" before it slammed shut.

Fucking brat.

Later that night, the doorbell rang and Sakura hurried to answer it, pulling the door open to reveal a smiling Tenten.

She was dressed casually in dark jeans and a black long-sleeved Under Armour shirt that clung like a second skin and revealed just how toned her years of study under Guy had left the woman. "I come bearing gifts," the brunette announced, leaning in to kiss her girlfriend hello before stepping past her, into the apartment. The bag she was carrying clinked slightly—the sound of glass on glass. The pinkette followed her curiously to the other end of the living room where the older woman fell onto the sofa with a weary sigh. "Man, I feel like I've been on my feet for days." She glanced up at Sakura, reaching towards her. "I missed you."

The medic felt her cheeks heat and she allowed herself to be pulled into her girlfriend's lap. "I'm glad you're back." Curiosity gripped her. "What did you bring me?"

"Good things come to those who wait, my dear," the brunette chuckled. "And it doesn't look like you were planning on going anywhere." The pinkette had on her nightclothes: a sports bra and boxers to combat the heat. She didn't understand how Tenten didn't die of heatstroke with the way she dressed. "Not that I'm complaining…" the weapons expert admitted, her fingertips stroking the pale skin of Sakura's abdomen almost absentmindedly.

"Mm… I thought we'd stay in and watch some lame films tonight."

"Excellent plan. Is there popcorn?"

"Mhmm. Kitchen."

The brunette pressed a kiss to the younger woman's forehead. "Pop some, please?"

It occurred to Sakura that Tenten was usually the one offering to do everything to make sure the night went perfectly, but she didn't think anything of it as she obediently rose to procure tasty snacks.

By the time three packets of popcorn had been popped (she normally only popped one, but figured her guest would inhale that in no time), Tenten had chosen a movie and wine glasses half-way full of rich red liquid were sitting on the low table in front of the sofa. She emerged from Sakura's bedroom, humming quietly, grinning when her eyes fell upon the massive bowl in the pinkette's hands.

"You're trying to get me tipsy _again_?"

"I'm doing no such thing. I just figured it would be a nice touch."

Despite her words, she kept refilling Sakura's glass throughout the movie any time the level of fluid decreased so much as a drop below what it had started at. By the third glass, the pinkette was beginning to feel exceptionally warm, the places where Tenten's hands met her skin, cuddled together as they were, practically burning into her.

"I think you've had enough," was husked into her ear, those delicate hands drawing trails of fire along her spine. She was lying between the brunette's legs, her head resting on the woman's breast. The steady beat of her heart had lulled the younger woman into such a completely relaxed, drowsy state that even the flickering lights of the TV and the loud sounds from a particularly action-y scene didn't disturb her.

That low, sexy tone, however, snapped the girl right back to the moment.

"Mm… No, I still can," she replied. Then blinked because the response didn't make any goddamn sense.

Tenten chuckled. "My point exactly." She hooked a finger under Sakura's chin, angling her face upwards. "Maybe we should… retire for the night?"

Whoa. Maybe it was the alcohol, but was Tenten suggesting what the pinkette thought she was suggesting? Couldn't be.

But then soft lips were pressing against hers urgently, a hunger that Sakura had yet to witness in a questing tongue and the hands that dropped down to her hips, pulling her flush against the older woman's body, and all doubt was wiped from her mind.

"Fucking finally…" The exasperated comment managed to slip right past the filter and the medic blushed, mortified.

Tenten only laughed warmly, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "I'm sorry, babe. I'll make it up to you."

'Babe'? That was new. Sakura rather liked it, especially when it was being said in that rich, throaty tone. Then, she was being lifted bridal style and carried to her room, the brunette's lips finding all sorts of weak spots around her ear and throat that had her head spinning.

Wait, when the hell had Tenten had the time to light candles?!

They were strategically placed around her room to dispel the darkness while still creating a mysterious, seductive atmosphere.

Was it possible to be this goddamn amazing? Apparently it was because Tenten was doing it right now.

She lowered Sakura gently onto her bed, straightening and grasping the hem of her shirt. Dark brown orbs met with emerald ones for a brief moment before the older woman peeled off her top, tossing it to the floor before beginning to unzip her pants.

And the pinkette could only stare, awestruck by the flawless, sleek form that was being bared to her gaze. She bit her lip, mumbling. "Fuck you. You _are _perfect."

"Come again?" Tenten asked, bemused.

"You're perfect," Sakura repeated, louder. "How the hell are you good at everything, well read, _and _in perfect fucking shape? You've gotta be a drug addict on the side or something."

The brunette burst out laughing and climbed onto the bed, now in only a tiny pair of lacy black panties and a matching bra. She pushed Sakura onto her back and straddled the girl's slender hips. "I'm not good at everything," she whispered confidentially.

Her heart missed a beat. "Really?"

"Really." A line of gentle kisses were feathered along the curve of her jaw. "I'm awful at baking."

Sakura tilted her head with a soft, encouraging sound, reaching up to release the older woman's chocolate brown tresses from their buns. "Mm… Wait, so you _aren't _perfect?"

Tenten sat up, her hair falling down to frame her face. In the candlelight, she looked stunning. "No. Forgive me?"

She propped herself up on her elbows and reached around the weapons expert to unhook her bra, baring perfectly proportioned mounds and their pert, pink nipples. The pinkette bit her lip, her inner muscles clenching as wet heat pooled between her legs. "I think I can find it in my heart to forgive you," she croaked, throat suddenly dry.

No more words were said from that point on.

Tenten took advantage of Sakura's awestruck state in order to relieve the younger woman of her sports bra, then resumed her path along the curve of the girl's jaw with gentle kisses, drawing soft sounds from her partner. She kissed down the pale column of her throat and across dainty collarbones, pausing briefly to nip and suck porcelain skin, at which point the sounds got louder.

When Tenten's path went lower and she nuzzled the pale swell of a breast, hands came up and buried themselves in her hair, silently encouraging her to stay there awhile.

Who was she to turn down such a request?

The brunette chuckled, flicking her tongue over a rosy, pebbled peak and drawing her fingertips down Sakura's arms in a gentle caress; she was surprised by the sudden intake of air when she skimmed them over the pinkette's forearms and also by the wicked blush that had instantly spread from the bridge of her nose to the tips of her ears.

Sakura… Hadn't known that _that _was a sensitive area.

There was another chuckle, this one husky and inviting, as the weapons expert slid down her body, the slide of warm skin against warm skin like satin, and nuzzled into her tummy; a warm wet tongue dipping into her navel made the pinkette's hips buck and the nonsensical patterns that those deft fingers drew over her wrist made her squirm and gasp.

She couldn't remember ever being this wet from foreplay alone. Maybe it was the candles and wine, maybe it was the absolute goddess that was gently working her to the brink of insanity—she couldn't quite pin it on any one thing. All Sakura knew was that the place between her legs clenched and throbbed with the same erratic tempo of her heartbeat and only Tenten's fingers would soothe it.

Somehow, the brunette seemed to read her mind, because slim fingers were sliding into the hole at the front of Sakura's boxers, the weapons expert gasping when she found that the pinkette wasn't wearing any underwear and her bare lips were slick with arousal. Her fingertips grazed over sensitive flesh, spreading the pooling wetness and Sakura's hips bucked sharply, her legs parting to invite Tenten inside.

For a moment, the brunette hovered indecisively at her entrance.

Would she tease more or dive right in?

Sakura made up her mind for her with a low, wanting moan. "_Tenten…_"

And just like that, her fingers were working steadily between Sakura's legs, her index and middle thrusting into wet heat while her thumb pressed up against the little bundle of nerves at the top of the pinkette's slit.

It was cute how Sakura bit her lip to keep her sounds in, even as her eyelids fluttered ecstatically and her muscles clenched around Tenten's digits, pulling them in deeper, and it was a simple matter of adding a third finger to tight heat before the pinkette was calling out in earnest.

Her hips pumped, matching the steady rhythm of the brunette's fingers, and the weapons expert shifted her attentions back to those full, bouncing breasts, tweaking a nipple with her free hand and taking the other into her mouth—sending little sparks of pleasure to the tight ball of euphoria that had wound up in her core and threatened to burst at any moment with every thrust, lick, and nip.

When her orgasm hit, it was like a tempest; pleasure replaced rain and the howling winds were her wonton cries of her lover's name as her entire body tensed, her inner muscles clenching mightily in an attempt to ride out the waves of rapture that crashed into her senses. By the time the onslaught had died out, she was left battered and exhausted, but oh-so satisfied.

And Tenten, the goddess that she was, petted and stroked her with gentle affection, easing her into a near-catatonic state in the afterglow.

"How was that?"

She almost missed the question. "God."

The brunette grinned, pulling her in closer and kissing the tip of her nose. "So cute."

"H-hey, that's my line!"

"I'm not the one who just screamed your name."

Had she done that? Right… Several times. Blushing slightly, the pinkette pouted. "That can be arranged."

"Oh?"

Mustering up any energy she had left in her reserves, Sakura flipped over, pinning the brunette on her back and pressing her thigh up against the junction between her legs. The result was instantaneous: dark eyes became unfocused and a low sound escaped the older woman's throat. "Oh yeah."

* * *

By the time the two had finished, the birds had begun to chirp outside of Sakura's bedroom window and she groaned, promising herself for the millionth time that she'd remember to get heavy curtains because the flimsy blinds just weren't cutting it.

She kicked the thin sheets off of herself and snuggled into her partner, a goofy grin spreading across her face at the possessive arm that was slung around her waist. "Mm… Marry me, Sakura Haruno?"

It was said jokingly, but the pinkette felt her heart flutter happily nonetheless and she kissed the brunette, wordlessly pouring the answer into the connection of their lips.

Ino had been right, as always. It was all about finding the right one.

**-Fin-**

This chapter… Took longer than I would have liked to get down x-x I'm bushed. Let me know what you think!


	12. All Business

This one's for **snake1980**. A TsunadexTemari "where Temari shows up to pick up some reports from Tsunade for her village." This is a quick pwp (just because I have a terrible plot addiction). Enjoy.

**-Some Like it… All "Business"-**

The Godaime Hokage sat at her desk, head in her hand, amber eyes staring out of the window behind her that provided her with a bird's-eye view of Konohagakure, but not really seeing it.

She was so fucking bored.

It was unusual for her, but Shizune had meandered off to proctor some examination for a promising new group of chuunin… Which meant the blonde was alone.

Now, normally, that was fine. In fact, that was _great _because she didn't have anyone nagging at her about her drinking or her gambling or any other… un-Hokage-like behaviors she apparently perpetuated. This wasn't a normal situation, however, and the buxom blonde was beginning to suspect that her aide had planned this out all too well: there was supposed to be an important visitor from Suna arriving "_sometime that weekend" _to receive some documents that she still had yet to complete—documents that sat on the desk behind her, glowering.

So, because she didn't know when the aforementioned visitor would be arriving or when she'd find it in herself to fill out those wretched blank lines, she didn't know when she could get shit-faced.

It was awful.

And leaving her office was out of the question. These damned diplomats were an impatient lot and, if she missed her chance to make nice, it would likely be lost forever.

In summary, Tsunade was very sober, very bored, very unhappy, and very likely would kill the next unfortunate sap who walked through her door.

Which of course meant that there was a knock at the aforementioned door followed by the creak of its hinges as it opened. There were no footsteps which meant that, whoever the person was, they were a Shinobi.

"What do you want?" she snapped without turning around.

There was a pause. "Well, if you're not in the mood, I could try back later," a husky voice drawled.

She knew that voice all too well. Temari Kaze, Suna's youngest diplomat, had visited Konoha only a few times, but she had certainly left an impression on the older woman.

The Sannin whirled in her chair, surprise wiping the glazed look from her features. "I wasn't expecting you."

"No one else was available." The sandy-blonde nudged the door shut with her foot and leaned against it, crossing her arms over her chest. She seemed distracted, eyes the same blue-green of the ocean wandering about warily. "Where's Shizune?"

Excitement stirred in the pit of the Hokage's stomach. "Out."

Those depthless orbs shifted to the blonde and something flickered within them. "Oh? For how long?"

"All weekend. How long are you here for?"

"I just needed to pick up some paperwork, but…" The diplomat crossed the room, hips swaying enticingly, to come to a stop in front of Tsunade's desk. It was then that the older woman recognized that something for what it was: lust. "I think I can find some reason to stay a _bit _longer."

* * *

After all, it was the Hokage's job as hostess to ensure her guest was as comfortable as possible, right? And maintaining a good relationship with other village's diplomats made it so that Kohona would have allies in its time of need.

That meant that seeing to Temari's every desire (and, boy, did the sandy-blonde _desire_) was in the job description.

Honestly, she was a grown-ass woman and she didn't need to give excuses for why she did what she did. Still… the flimsy reasoning was enough to settle what little conscientious stirrings the blonde still possessed as she allowed herself to be bent over her own desk by the Sand-nin, her pants around her ankles as Temari teased her entrance with deft fingers.

"I kind of figured old bossy britches would be here, otherwise I would have brought my toys," the diplomat admitted.

Fucking Shizune—even when she wasn't there she was spoiling Tsunade's fun.

"No worries, I'll show you a good time, "the middle Kaze promised, noticing the older woman's pout.

"Don't tease, Temari…" Her hips bucked as those coy digits traced lightly over her lower lips.

"Mm… Maybe if you ask nicely."

She didn't have to look at the girl to know that she was smirking, those full, pouty lips curved sinfully upwards. Temari loved dirty talk… And it seemed that she got off even more due to the fact that said talk was coming from a higher ranking individual.

It was actually kind of hot.

Tsunade wriggled, gasping as those long fingers slipped in the mess her arousal had created and slid shallowly into her depths.

"Uh-uh. I'm not spoiling you today," the sandy blonde tutted, making as though to remove her touch entirely.

Just her luck—the girl was in one of her cruel, tormenting moods. Release wouldn't come easy.

Unless…

"Please, Temari… I'm so wet already and you haven't even gone inside yet." She heard a slight intake of breath behind her and fought the urge to grin, instead turning her head and whimpering, "If you don't fuck me and fuck me hard, all of that will go to waste."

This game they played… Who was the real winner here?

The Sand-nin's eyes were heavy lidded as she jammed her fingers unceremoniously into wet heat, forcing an appreciative moan out of the eager Hokage. "You've wanted this a while, huh?"

"*_Ah_*… _Yes_! Don't _*gasp*_ stop."

"Tell me what you want," Temari commanded, her heart hammering against the inside of her rib cage as she watched the buxom blonde dance lewdly on her fingertips. There was nothing quite like the power trip of having the most powerful woman in the land completely at your mercy.

"Mm… More."

"More what?" She thrust her fingers pointedly, earning another low moan.

'Fingers' would be the correct response, but the Sannin knew that the sandy blonde was looking for more than that. She arched her spine, presenting herself to the younger woman. "Fuck me… Pretty please? Fill me to the brim with four fingers and pound me hard."

She didn't even get to finish the sentence before Temari was fulfilling her request and the phenomenal sensation of being filled and stretched was making her vision go fuzzy around the edges as she clawed at the edge of her desk while pleasure threatened to flip her world upside down.

It wound tightly like a spring, a coiling ecstasy that threatened to snap with each rough thrust of Temari's fingers against her inner wall.

And still the Hokage craved more, her voice leaving her in a throaty rush without any say-so from her brain, "Deeper… Fuck me hard. F-fuck *_ah* _me until I scream your name."

Those rough thrusts became rougher still, the steady piston of the fan-wielder's wrist so quick and fluid that it was a wonder she didn't sprain it.

Tsunade was in absolute Heaven, a steady litany of "_Yes…!_" leaving her as she pumped her hips against Temari's thrusting digits, delicious friction making her throw back her head and howl, clutching uselessly at the wooden surface of the desk that creaked as she was fucked into it.

"I'm gonna cum," the Godaime Hokage moaned, her inner muscles clenching mightily around the younger woman's fingers. "_Fuck_, you're so good, Temari. No one else has ever made me cum as hard as you have."

It wasn't a spur-of-the-moment thing to say, either—the sandy blonde was incredibly talented at this.

There was a low sound behind her and she tilted her head, eyes glazed with bliss zeroing in on the way Temari's free hand snaked into her own shorts, her cheeks red, sweat beading her brow.

The visual was enough to send that coiling energy flying apart, an inferno of heat and toe-curling pleasure razing her senses even as her mind spluttered to a halt and her muscles were rendered unable to support her. Those Kami-sent fingers slipped out of her and she released a soft sound of protest, hips twitching minutely as her inner muscles contracted, and she felt wet heat dribble onto her thighs.

Damnit, she had made a mess.

There were indents in the solid wood where she had clutched too tightly, the med-nin noticed as she collapsed tiredly onto the desk's surface. Some fuzzy tangent of thought reminded her that she'd need to find a replacement before the sharp-eyed Shizune came back and commented on it.

"As always, it was a pleasure doing business with you, Hokage-sama," Temari purred. "I'll be back later for that paperwork."

Fuck. She still had to fill those out!

**-Fin-**


	13. In the Hospital

Tsunade's been pretty popular o.o Couldn't help but accept this one since I loved the pairing (ShizunexTsunade) despite the fact that I've yet to write one. I'll get to it. For **JediMaxedNinja**:

**-Some Like it… In the Hospital-**

Shizune walked into the head doctor's office fully intending to admonish the woman about the impossible amount of hours she had been spending at work, only to stop dead as she registered a quiet snore drifting through the gap in the doorway.

'_She couldn't be…'_

Opening the door all the way confirmed it: Tsunade was conked out at her desk, her head nestled on her crossed arms.

"What am I going to do with you?" the brunette sighed, going to fetch the blanket she kept in her own office for such moments. This wasn't the first time this had happened, nor would it be the last.

She had been working under Tsunade for years and the buxom blonde woman hadn't changed a bit: she was obsessed with her work, slaving tirelessly for the good of her patients at the expense of her own wellbeing. That was rather counterproductive in Shizune's eyes, but her superior couldn't be convinced to function any other way.

The woman's heart was in the right place, but she was incredibly irresponsible when it came to personal matters.

Though she was as quiet as possible when she slipped back into the blonde's office, Tsunade stirred, murmuring, "Shi… zune?"

"Yes?"

"Those files…" She trailed off, mumbling something incomprehensive.

The brunette smiled despite herself, enchanted by that rare look of contentment on her superior's face. She spread the blanket over the other woman's shoulders, daring to stroke her finger tips through soft blonde locks and along a strong jawline.

"Mm…" the woman purred appreciatively.

Instantly, Shizune's face heated and she wanted to flee, her heart beating a little too quickly as full lips brushed against her palm.

Good God, this crush would be the death of her.

How long had it been since the first moment those intense amber eyes made her feel hot and bothered rather than intimidated? It felt like forever. Everyone else around the office bowed and scraped because they were afraid of her wrath… Shizune did it because she genuinely wished to make the blonde happy.

Tsunade was a beautiful woman inside and out. She was brilliant, talented, and dedicated to her work, and it was only natural that the brunette had developed a healthy sense of respect for her superior.

When that respect had turned into something more, she wasn't certain.

The blonde had her flaws, of course: she liked the sauce a little too much and she was a bit of a gambler despite her rotten luck. But as far as bad habits went, she supposed the woman could have been far worse off.

Another sigh escaped the nurse and she cast one more longing look at her superior before she returned to her office.

* * *

"Knock, knock."

Shizune straightened instinctively upon hearing the familiar voice of her superior, nearly braining herself on the underside of her desk. She swore, grabbing the pen that she had crawled under there to retrieve and scrambling to her feet to face the woman. "Y-yes, ma'am?"

The doctor held out the blanket, her gaze unreadable. "Thanks."

The combination of her flat tone and lack of expression made the brunette hyper nervous and she nearly tripped over her own feet in the process of taking those two treacherous footsteps towards the woman to receive the proffered linen. "Any time."

Their fingers brushed and Shizune scowled at the way her foolish heart reacted.

"Something wrong?"

"No. It's nothing." The brunette forced a smile. "You should really head home. You've been here for over 24 hours now."

Tsunade lifted a hand to hide the yawn that she couldn't quite stop from pouring out. "I know, I know. I just have one last—"

"Not today you don't."

The blonde arched an eyebrow, startled by her gumption. Tsunade was the baddest bitch around here. People followed her commands without question, grown ass men quivered when she looked at them hard enough… yet here was this normally reserved brunette telling her what to do, her spine straight and her tone sharp.

Such bravery… Cute. "Excuse me?"

Typically, that severe note was enough to make the average person turn tail and run. That was why she was surprised when Shizune didn't back down.

"You can't keep working these long hours, Doctor."

It occurred to Tsunade that maybe she could work this situation to her advantage. The plucky little nurse was quick-witted, gentle, and trusting to the point of naïveté. She was also rather easy on the eyes and had some serious rocks if she was able to stand up to the domineering blonde.

Just her type.

Besides, the head doctor had noticed the way the brunette looked at her, those dark eyes roaming purposefully. She had never gotten the opportunity to call the young woman out on it, but maybe now…

"I'll cut you a deal, Shizune," she drawled, crossing her arms over her prodigious chest. "You come home with me during the weekends to act as my personal assistant and I'll get some much needed rest."

Spending her weekends with the head doctor? Shizune had to bite her lip to stop the eager smile that threatened to curve her lips.

**Two days later…**

"I hardly think this is necessary…" the brunette mumbled as she accepted a shopping bag full of what Tsunade claimed was her new work uniform. The logo on the side was from a ritzy, over-priced store located in the nicer part of town—there was no way she could accept such a thing.

Then again, if the monstrous piece of real estate the woman called home was anything to go by (well, that and the two shiny sports cars parked under the porte-cochere out front), she could afford such gifts.

Tsunade was a woman who enjoyed the finer things, it seemed.

"Nonsense," the blonde responded, her mood noticeably more cheerful than the brunette had ever seen it. "The bathroom's down the hall and to the left. You can change there."

The young woman made her way across the shiny wood floor and down the narrow hallway that her superior had indicated, pushing open the first door she came to and locking it behind her. Inside of the bag were sheer black stockings, black ballet flats, a dark blue pencil skirt and a crème coloured button-up blouse… all of which were exactly her size.

How had the woman known?

Shaking off that niggling question, Shizune changed quickly and headed back out, standing at attention when those sharp amber eyes raked over her appraisingly. She swore they lingered a bit longer than they should have and her cheeks heated as she berated herself for having such an overactive imagination at her age.

"Lovely. You cook, Shiz?"

The brunette blinked, taken aback by the familiarity with which she was being addressed as well as the wolfish grin the doctor was sporting. "Y-yes, I do."

"Great! I'm starved."

As she found herself being prodded, presumably in the direction of the kitchen, it occurred to Shizune that she probably should have asked what duties the title "personal assistant" entailed.

Ah well. It was too late to turn back now.

The kitchen was rather small considering the size of the building, a detail that the young woman pointed out.

"I don't cook much," Tsunade admitted, hopping up on a barstool to sit at the bar. It was fully stocked, of course, and she leaned over to pour herself a drink. "I mostly just order out."

'_She seems like a typical bachelor—minus the tidy household,' _the nurse mused. "Your house is spotless," she said aloud. "Which is surprising considering the state of your office."

"Yeah… I have a maid for that."

That explained a lot.

Rather than call her on it, Shizune began to rustle around in the cabinets in search of the proper cooking utensils. When she crossed the room to check the fridge's contents, she couldn't say that she was surprised that there were bottles of beer and wine… But not much else beyond a couple of carrots, a half-empty take-out container, and an assortment of yogurts.

Tsunade was a typical bachelor indeed.

She bent down and pulled out the drawer that comprised the freezer, a triumphant exclamation leaving her as she discovered a pack of center cut beef. She could use that. Tossing the frozen package into the microwave, she set it to "thaw" and headed over to the pantry in search of carbohydrates.

Upon opening the door, however, she was faced with another very bachelor-like habit. "I hope you know that it isn't healthy to live off of these," she said, holding up an energy bar and sending a reproachful look in her superior's direction.

The blonde looked down at her glass, "Hey, they're quick and easy."

"And not a substitute for whole meals." What was she going to do with the woman? She knew she shouldn't be fussing over her boss like this, but her concern tended to manifest itself in the form of sharp bossiness. Go figure. "I'll cook enough to make leftovers this weekend so you can have lunch during the week."

"You're a doll," Tsunade praised, pouring herself another drink. "I'm going to take a little nap. Wake me when the food's ready."

* * *

The problem with waking Tsunade was _finding _the woman. She hadn't mentioned where her room was and, after about fifteen minutes of wandering and trying every door she came to, Shizune finally walked into the room on the second floor where the blonde was sprawled out on a king-sized four-poster bed with dark brown linens and a lacy white canopy.

That peaceful expression that was so rarely on the woman's face made the brunette feel almost guilty for waking her despite being asked to do so and she hesitated as she reached out to shake her superior's shoulder.

Surely a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anything?

Suddenly, there was a startlingly powerful grip on her wrist and she was being pulled onto the bed, the blonde mumbling something under her breath and locking her arms around the younger woman's waist, cuddling her subordinate like a teddy and pressing her face into those large, soft knockers, barely contained by the tiny t-shirt she wore.

Great. Shizune was getting something she had day-dreamed about countless times and she was probably going to die of a heart attack because of it. The irony.

She was snapped out of her cynical thoughts as Tsunade nuzzled into her and stretched like a cat, the entire length of her body pressing up against the brunette's.

Yup. Heart attack.

"Mm… Time issit?"

"Almost seven," she squeaked, her face absolutely blazing.

Tsunade didn't seem to think anything was amiss. She merely inhaled deeply, a pleased sound leaving her. "Whatever you made smells yummy." She blinked sleepily a few times. "Sorry, did I grab you?" She smirked. "Or did you sneak in here?"

"N-_no_! I was waking you like you asked me to!"

The older woman laughed. "Christ, Shiz, relax. I was just messing with you." She released the brunette, sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. "Let's rent a movie to watch with dinner."

"Actually, I was going to go home and—"

"Nonsense," the blonde interrupted dismissively. "I said you'd stay the weekend with me and you will. Think of it as a sleepover."

"But—"

"I won't take 'no' as an answer." She knew that tone and expression. Tsunade would argue to the ends of the earth if she had to.

Her shoulders drooped and she sighed, defeated. Good thing she didn't have any pets to attend to or something.

"Fabulous! Now, about that movie…"

Later that night, full of good food and rather sleepy, Shizune curled up on the couch and her eyes fluttered shut.

The movie, some clever comedy that had had her clutching her sides, had ended a few minutes ago and the credits were rolling, the black background making it so that the light from the flat screen wasn't quite as bright.

Tsunade nudged her and she scowled. "Oi, don't fall asleep here."

"Tired," she grunted, burrowing into the leather seat.

"C'mon, you can't sleep out here." Another nudge.

"Stop it."

"It's not even late, you big baby."

Dark eyes opened a crack. "I'm sorry, I didn't nap at my desk and at home unlike _someone_. I slaved over a hot stove all evening."

"Which was delicious," the blonde added helpfully.

"Ugh. Whatever. I just want to sleep."

"Tch."

Shizune yelped as she found herself being lifted by strong arms and, suddenly, her boss was carrying her bridal style across the room and up the stairs. "L-let me go!"

"Keep still or I'll drop you, kiddo." The blonde kicked her room door open with her foot and dropped Shizune unceremoniously onto her bed, turning away from the young woman in favor of rooting around in the chest of drawers across from it. "You'll need something to sleep in… Unless naked is your thing?"

"It isn't and it certainly wouldn't be if I was sleeping in someone else's bed!"

Amber eyes blinked. "We're both girls. Not like I haven't seen it before."

"That's not the point."

"What _is _the point, Shiz? You scared I'll bite or something?" That wolfish grin made the brunette's face go red again.

"_No_, I'm not. I just have a sense of decency." It was then that it occurred to her, "Why am I in _your _bed?"

"I don't have a guest room and that sofa's hell on your back." The grin was practically indecent at this point. "Aren't I nice?"

She couldn't handle being treated like a teddy again—she'd probably burst. "As much as I appreciate your thoughtfulness—" The sentence was interrupted by a nightie to the face.

"I won't take 'no' for an answer," the blonde said firmly.

'_Oh boy.'_

It was a good thing she didn't have work in the morning because Shizune didn't get much sleep that night.

As it turned out, Tsunade was a rather… grabby sleeper and she had latched onto Shizune minutes after her breathing had evened out, her deft, steady hands roaming over the young woman at random.

They never went anywhere too provocative, but the attention combined with the curvaceous form pressed up against her back was enough to send her core into a full- on meltdown, the brunette's inner muscles contracting hopefully as wet heat flooded her loins.

Christ she was a mess—both literally and figuratively.

"Nn… 'rry, you're comfy."

She started, shaken from her thoughts by the blonde's hushed comment. "I didn't realize you were awake."

"Mhmm… You need to relax." Her cuddling closer resulted in the exact opposite effect. "What's gotten you so tense anyway?"

"Uh…" There really was no safe answer for that question.

"This isn't weird, is it?" It was a bit late to be asking that question. Shizune would have laughed had she been in the laughing mood. "It's not like I make a habit of taking my coworkers home with me."

Well that was obvious. But now that she had drawn attention to it, Shizune had to wonder," Why me?"

"'dunno. I like you."

It was just like Tsunade to do something like this on impulse. Still, the admission made the brunette feel giddy despite her tiredness. "Thanks. I like you, too."

"Even though I'm the terrifying Ward Dragon?"

It wasn't a very friendly nickname and, despite the fact that she hadn't come up with it or ever even thought to call the woman it, Shizune found that she felt guilty. "I don't think you're terrifying at all."

"Oh?"

"Quite the opposite. You get short with your subordinated because you hate letting down your patients. It's actually pretty…" She trailed off, realizing what was about to leave her mouth.

"Pretty what?" Tsunade prompted.

There was a silence, both women scarcely breathing in the dark. Finally, the nurse mumbled. "Pretty cute."

No one had called the blonde cute in years—and especially not a shy, _cute _young woman like Shizune. For some reason, it was incredibly flattering.

For her part, Shizune was doing her best to keep from fleeing the room. Not that she could due to Tsunade's grip on her, but still. What had she been thinking saying something like that to her superior?

'_Stupid, stupid, stupid.'_

There was another silence, this one deafening.

The brunette was fidgeting nervously by the time Tsunade said, "Shiz?" so quietly that the young woman had to concentrate to hear her, despite their proximity.

"Y-yes?"

"How wet are you right now?"

For a long moment, Shizune expected the blonde to grin and laugh, the question being an ill-timed, completely inappropriate, joking inquiry that one should not ask their coworkers. When Tsunade remained silent, however, her arms tightening around the brunette just a bit, the young woman's jaw dropped.

"Why would you…Why would I…" They were pointless questions and they both knew that. Casting aside any pretenses, the brunette straightened her spine and said seriously, "On what scale?"

She thought she heard Tsunade chuckle. "One to ten."

"Twelve."

There was an intake of breath. "May I… Touch you?"

"You've been doing that all evening." Her response was playful; mainly to distract herself from the way her sex throbbed eagerly at the question.

"You're right," Tsunade breathed, her lips brushing against the shell of Shizune's ear as she spoke. "I should just…"

Whatever she should "just," Shizune would never know because expert hands were on her again, slipping purposefully under the short hem of her nightie and stroking the smooth skin of her tummy before moving further upwards to cup her breasts.

The young woman whimpered as a warm, firm grip kneaded pale globes, slightly calloused fingers rolling rosy nipples teasingly.

"_Fuck…_"

Tsunade blinked, caught off guard by both the throaty tone and the explicative itself. She had never heard Shizune swear before and, when her subordinate said it like _that_, she wanted to hear all manner of dirty words and phrases from the brunette.

The young woman arched, pressing the curve of her rear into Tsunade's pelvis and the blonde was reminded of her own arousal which had been building since she had first tossed the brunette into her bed.

She had fallen asleep not thinking anything would happen between them, of course, so this was a nice turn of events.

"You're too cute sometimes," the blonde purred, nipping at the pale, sensitive skin of Shizune's throat. _Very _sensitive, apparently, because a tremor wracked her slender frame and she arched even more, pressing their bodies flush against one another. Naturally, she had to do it again, adding her tongue to the mix so that the brunette gasped and whined.

Well fuck, she was even cuter now.

Her own hips bucked slightly and the older woman groaned, sliding a hand away from the malleable plaything she had discovered and down, down, down, to cup the brunette through the thin fabric of the tiny pair of panties she wore. Goodness, she had soaked through.

Before Tsunade could even think to harass her about that fact or even tease her womanhood with delicious, fleeting friction, there was a shrill ring and something lit up on the bedside table.

Of all the inconvenient moments, why was work calling her _now_!?

Immediately, the blonde detangled herself from her partner, rolling out of bed and rushing to her walk-in closet where she threw something on in record time. "I have to take this, Shiz."

The brunette hadn't moved and her head was in her hands. "I know," she mumbled.

Which made the older woman feel guilty. "I'm sorry. This guy had perfect goddamn timing to do something stupid."

She hadn't even gotten to kiss the girl.

As though reading her thoughts, Shizune lifted her head and motioned her superior closer, reaching up and pulling the blonde into a searing kiss the moment she was in range that left Tsunade's head reeling.

"Hurry back." That bossy tone brooked no argument and a thrill ran down the head doctor's spine, bound straight for the area between her thighs.

She nodded sharply and fled the room before the brunette could rattle her more, reigning in her revved up libido on the way downstairs.

No sense in screwing up this poor sap's life even more because her mind was between her legs.

* * *

Naturally that meant the head doctor's know-how was required all night long and it was sometime after 11am on Sunday morning when Tsunade arrived at home, practically dead on her feet. She wasn't entirely sure how she had managed to drive home without causing another case for the E.R.

She felt dirty… Like all that blood had somehow gotten past the procedural equipment she was required to stain her skin.

Shizune met her in the foyer, dark eyes widening when she saw the state the blonde was in. That bossy, strict version of the brunette reared its head and Tsunade's interest was sparked despite herself.

What was it about Shizune's worrying that excited her?

"Bed. Now."

She knew that, in the current context it shouldn't have, but her imagination ran with the command, conjuring up images that were certainly more fun than going to sleep.

The blonde allowed her subordinate to usher her towards her room, noting muzzily that the young woman had changed back into her "uniform." Unlike the loose fitting scrubs she normally wore at work, the blouse did a wonderful job of drawing attention to her assets while the short, tight skirt showed off long, sleek legs and a rounded backside that swayed tantalizingly in front of Tsunade as the brunette began prepping her bed.

"You don't have to do that, you know."

Shizune smiled playfully, the expression both unexpected and inexplicably attractive. "I'm your personal assistant, am I not? Let me do my job."

Her heart did a weird little hop-skip. "I'd love a shower."

Tsunade soon found herself being stripped down to her underwear by the younger woman, her precise movements, though free of any funny business, serving to make the blonde's longing burn hotter.

Seriously though, why was she so hot under the collar for such a stick in the mud?

A gentle swat to her backside made the older woman growl. "What, you're not coming with me?"

"If I go in there with you, there won't be much showering getting done. Hurry up so you can get some rest."

Touché.

**Later…**

She didn't dream at all, despite Shizune's well-wishing. In fact, the blonde slept like a rock from the moment she snuggled into the nest of pillows that the nurse had created for her. They smelled of the clean, floral perfume that the young woman used… Which kind of helped the relaxing process now that she thought about it. Tsunade had been so completely out of it that it had been impossible for the aforementioned brunette to wake her until it was almost 9pm.

By which time she was absolutely ravenous.

"I reheated dinner for you," Shizune's voice said before the room was bathed in warm light from her bedside table and she was being presented with a steaming bowl of meat and noodles. "I went grocery shopping after you went to sleep, so you should actually have something to eat while you're home."

The woman was an absolute angel.

Whatever else the brunette was going to say was cut off by a deep, grateful kiss that very nearly knocked her over and she made a pleased sound, slipping her hands into long, blonde hair as she kissed back eagerly.

It was strange, but kissing Shizune felt natural—right, almost.

"Thank you," Tsunade said as she pulled away, tightening the sash around her white terry cloth robe as it began to fall off of her shoulders. She had blacked out right after her shower—otherwise she wouldn't have been wearing the damn thing. It did a piss-poor job of covering her girls.

Those were words that no one around the office had ever heard. At the most, the hospital's terrifying "Ward Dragon" grunted to signify her thanks.

"What're you grinning like that for?" the head doctor asked suspiciously.

"Nothing at all." Despite her assurance, her smile grew. "How is it?"

She made a low, satisfied sound that had goose bumps prickling along Shizune's skin. "Delicious. Where'd you learn to cook?"

"I m-minored in culinary arts at KU," the brunette answered distractedly.

"Heh. I never learned, actually. My parents died when I was really young and I was in such a hurry to finally graduate that I just kind of blazed through my curriculum and never bothered with fun stuff."

Well that was both sad and unsurprising. The woman had that sort of toughness one gained from experiencing misfortune.

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"How long… Have you…" She gestured between the two of them. "Yeah."

Tsunade chuckled, amused by her inability to come out and say it. "How long have I wanted to fuck you? Well let's see…" She pursed her lips thoughtfully, her food forgotten for the moment. "Oh, you remember back when that lying, thieving little skank joined the staff—"

"Marcy," Shizune laughed. "Her name was Marcy."

"Yeah, whatever. It was right about the time you caught her stealing from the supply closet and went absolute zero on her ass."

She could still remember the tongue lashing Shizune had delivered and it made her clench and grow slick. And with that happy little occurrence, it was official: Tsunade had a thing for bossy bitches.

The brunette blinked. _'Wait…' _"Tsunade, that happened over three years ago."

"Did it? My how time flies." She turned back to her dinner, digging in with gusto. "What about you?"

Now that she thought about it…

_/ "Hey, no one's allowed back here but the staff." At that sharp tone, Shizune flinched and turned guiltily to face the speaker: a blonde woman with a rather voluptuous figure was glaring at her, arms folded over her impressive chest. "You hear me, kid? How'd you get in here, anyway?"_

"_I got a little lost, sorry."_

"_Tch. Who are you?" _

"_Shizune Doku, ma'am. I'm interning here."_

_The blonde smirked. "Fresh blood, eh? I'm the head doctor 'round these parts—Tsunade Namekuji. Do yourself a favor and learn to stay off of my bad side and you'll do just fine." The woman patted her shoulder none-too gently. "Let's grab lunch and you can tell me about yourself, newbie."_

_She blushed, already quite smitten with this confident, intimidating authority figure "O-okay."/_

Damn, that had been _ages _ago.

Tsunade burst out laughing. "Oh wow… The old lady's still got it." She reached out and pinched the brunette's cheek. "You haven't changed a bit since then. Still all wide-eyed and eager to please."

"A-am not!"

Her bottom lip protruded slightly in a pout and the blonde smirked, carefully setting the emptied bowl down and pulling the younger woman into her lap. "Good work today. I think you still have one more task to take care of, personal assistant."

"Mm? And what's that?"

A warm, wet tongue traced along the shell of Shizune's ear and she shivered. "I've been craving a good, hard fuck. Would you be a dear…?"

Oh God yes.

There was no hesitation. Shizune pushed the woman onto her back amidst the giant pile of pillows and claimed her lips, moaning approvingly when that sharp, clever tongue twisted hotly against hers.

A single tug on the sash tied around her waist sent the edges of the robe flying apart to reveal the fact that the blonde was completely naked underneath, her sizeable bust rising and falling with her quickened breath.

Immediately, the brunette was upon those pale globes, kneading and twisting supple flesh with an ardor that had Tsunade gasping and arching her back to encourage more contact.

'_Holy—'_ She was bigger than a handful!

The blonde made an impatient sound and Shizune realized that she had fallen still in her astonishment. She gave her superior a quick, apologetic peck before sliding down the woman's body to take one of those pale pink peaks into her mouth, hands skimming down lower to push open faintly muscled thighs and slide teasingly through wet heat. Cue the wanton moans and throaty exclamations.

Needless to say, neither of them would be getting to work on time the next day.

* * *

It had been a week from hell. The hospital had been so flooded with emergencies that the head doctor scarcely had time to breathe, much less eat and sleep. It was only by Shizune's attentiveness and frequent insistence that the blonde managed to see to her body's needs. Well, except for one.

Good God was she horny.

Stress made her irritable and what better way to relax then to have those long, skilled fingers working sweetly between her thighs?

There weren't any.

Unfortunately, with the two of them being so busy, such a thing would be impossible. So the stress, and thus her irritation, worsened.

"Move it! What are you idiots standing around for?" Tsunade snapped, elbowing past some unfortunate shmuck that didn't move out of her way in time. It was Friday and she desperately wanted to go home for what felt like the first time all week. She stopped dead when she saw what the hubbub was about: Shizune had traded her usual scrubs for a form-fitting black dress that stopped mid-thigh and some strappy black heels. Her hair, which was usually pinned up when she was working, was loose, raven coloured tresses framing her face fetchingly.

It was then that Tsunade realized that the crowd was primarily male and she felt her irritation surge to dangerous levels.

"My office, Ms. Doku," the blonde gritted out from between her teeth, whirling and storming away without waiting for a response.

The gathered throng murmured among themselves, some daring to speculate aloud the severity of the tongue lashing she would receive for breaking dress code.

A tongue lashing indeed.

Shizune bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as Tsunade's tongue worked hungrily between her legs, fingers hitting all of her sweet spots as they thrust in as deeply as they could go.

"This… _Mm… _This isn't a good place for _*ah* _s-such a thing…!"

"Shaddup. You shouldn't dress like that if you don't want to get ravished," the blonde growled, nipping the nurse's inner thighs sharply as punishment.

The brunette whined, hips rolling. She was so close already. She hadn't expected to be attacked for changing into what she was going to wear for what had been established as their date night… Not that she was complaining.

The phone on Tsunade's desk rung shrilly from some place near the hand she was using to brace herself with and she jumped, thighs clamping down around the blonde's head to keep her from stopping what she was doing. '_So close_…'

"Answer it."

"_Wh-what?_"

Her tongue flicked over the little bundle of nerves at the top of her slit that was throbbing for attention. "You heard me. Answer it or I'll stop."

For the love of— "H-hello? No, Doctor Namekuji is currently very-_ah-_busy."

The blonde smirked, wriggling her fingertips wickedly and stretching them apart, giving her subordinate a phenomenal sensation of fullness that nearly made her scream.

"Noproblem," she blurted, voice a few pitches too high. "I'll give her your _*whimper*_ m-message."

At almost exactly the same time the brunette slammed the phone back into its cradle, the head doctor's cell phone went off and a string of profanity left the younger woman, her eyes rolling back as a result of a particularly rough thrust.

"Just a sec, sweetie." The blonde sat up, her fingers never ceasing in their steady motion, and pulled the device from the pocket of her light coat. "What is it now?"

This was friggin ridiculous. The brunette found that she couldn't complain, however, as pleasure smashed into her with spine-tingling, muscle-clenching, toe-curling intensity, and she cried out her superior's name, fingernails scrabbling uselessly over the desk's polished surface.

"I'm being summoned, as you can hear," Tsunade said coolly to whoever was on the other end, her lips curved into a smirk. "If they're dying, send 'em to Haruno. I'm off for the rest of the day."

She didn't wait for the person to respond before she hit the "end" button and tossed her phone carelessly over her shoulder, leaning forward to reintroduce her tongue to the brunette's slit.

A second orgasm wasn't too far behind the first and Shizune had to bite down on her knuckles to stop the ecstatic outburst that threatened to leave her as pleasure overwhelmed her senses and her vision went fuzzy at the edges.

When she collapsed backwards on the desk, Tsunade was there to catch her and press sweet kisses all over her face, grinning the entire time. "Damn, Shiz, we should do this more often."

She tasted copper and the teeth marks in her hand throbbed with the erratic beat of her racing heart. "Absolutely not."

"Eh. You're right. It's more fun to be able to hear you." She kissed the woman again, lingering just long enough to make Shizune moan again. "What do you say we take this back to my place?"

After all, she _had _agreed to be all Tsunade's during the weekends.

**-Fin-**

Couldn't think of a proper last name for Tsunade and, since I use "Sannin" for Jiraiya, I stuck her nickname in there. And I showed the more responsible, Hokage-like side of the buxom blonde, rather than her drunken work-avoiding one. Let me know what you thought :D


	14. Powerful

This is… A KonanxKushina request from **Yuri-Hime-Chan**. While the pairing is rather unusual (read: unheard of), I hope that I still did a good job. I did something a little different so that it would read better and moments in time are split by the (-o-) whereas the swap in PoV is indicated by the break lines. I just *know* some huge fan is going to call me on my flimsy plot and so I'll include this disclaimer:

The Retrieval Arc is one of my weak spots—mainly because Sasuke sucks. Therefore, I will not be getting every single detail correct. However! as this is a fic revolving primarily around citrus content, I think it can be forgiven. If it bothers you that damn much, just leave. Kthx.

Still here? Good. Enjoy.

**-Some Like it… Powerful-**

If it were up to Hidan, they would have killed the prisoner—an uncommon thing for the Akatsuki to possess in the first place—outright.

If it were up to Kakuzu, they would have sent a hefty ransom to the Godaime Hokage, knowing that the prisoner was someone dear to a certain Naruto Uzamaki who was, in turn, dear to the buxom blonde.

If it were up to Kisame… Well, he was on board with _murder_, but he wanted to feed her remains to his precious, aquatic pets, whereas the silver-haired psychopath wanted to use her for sacrifice. Go figure.

Sasori and Deidara had been dispatched to Suna on some mission, so their opinions didn't factor in.

Itachi, Zetsu, and Tobi didn't really care either way about the fate of their apprehended kunoichi.

And Konan?

Apparently it was up to Konan because Pein was tired of arguing with the others.

The aforementioned bluette rubbed her eyes tiredly, crossing her arms over her chest and pushing her hands into the large sleeves of her Akatsuki robe. She was really getting sick of these long nights, but a prisoner as powerful as Kushina Uzamaki couldn't be left to her own devices for very long—lest she escape.

Though, at this point, Konan was almost ready to just hand the red-head the keys to her cell.

"You seem tired," the woman in question observed. Those were the first words she had spoken in days, actually… Not that her jailer was particularly talkative, either.

Every other time Konan had stood guard, the woman had just sat quietly, impassive violet eyes roaming, missing nothing… Not that there was much to see in the dungeon-like holding cell.

"Mm."

"I think that's the most I've heard you say all week," Kushina chuckled. There was light in her eyes, a small change that made her seem like a different person entirely.

'_I could say the same for you.' _The bluette raised her hand, daintily covering a yawn.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know. You can rest." At the doubtful look she received, the red-head raised her hands hopelessly. "Where exactly would I go? I'm deep in enemy territory and surrounded by S-Rank ninja."

Smart woman. Still, she didn't trust those logical words.

"So stubborn." Another chuckle. "You remind me of someone."

"Your son?"

Violet eyes widened and the blue-haired kunoichi smirked. "How did you… Yes. My son."

"Yer being relieved," Hidan's voice came down the corridor.

"Come visit again soon," Kushina mumbled, her gaze curiously losing its luster as the silver-haired man came in, clutching a thick tome with an elaborate pentagram drawn on the cover against his side. "I'll be around."

That ironic statement was how it started.

-o-

"I'm dreadfully bored."

Understandable. There wasn't much one could do when they were being held captive.

"Hey, chatterbox, can you recommend a good book or something?"

Konan shook her head, turning her back on the other red-head. She was ridiculous.

"Aw… C'mon!" There was a definite pout in her voice and, when Konan turned her head to look at the kunoichi over her shoulder, sure enough…

How old was this woman again?

* * *

Kushina sighed and let her head fall back onto her cot. She was sitting on the cold stone floor, her back against the side of the rickety piece of furniture, and she was beginning to get stir crazy.

Hell, being a prisoner was the last of her concern. She hadn't been treated particularly badly (albeit the silver-haired potty mouth had a habit of leering at her), she was just bored.

Very, very bored.

Her mind wandered to that blue-haired kunoichi—what was her name again? _Konan.—_and she wondered idly what the rather statuesque young woman was doing.

Whatever it was, it had to be better than this.

The red-head didn't need a clock to know that it was almost time for Konan's shift. Her silent guard always came sweeping in at the same time every day, without fail.

Sure enough, there were quiet footsteps followed by the rustle of those long, black Akatsuki robes, and the fish-faced male that had been crouched across from her cell growled, "Finally."

Kushina didn't move, didn't speak, until he had left. Then, she chirped, "Welcome back."

There was the flutter of paper and a soft _'thud' _in response; the red-head straightened just in time to see the bluette turn her back on the cell and walk a little ways into the narrow hallway. For some reason, she never stood guard in view of her prisoner.

On the floor was… a book. Despite having asked for such a thing, Kushina was astonished. The taciturn young woman had given no indication that she would comply to the request and, honestly, she hadn't expected her to.

A smile curved the red-head's lips. She was oddly pleased by the gesture—more so than she should have been, considering it was a simple one.

-o-

Konan had a dozen (by now, she could probably make them with her eyes closed) origami cranes in her lap and she had infused them with just enough Chakra to make them flutter and dance like fledglings attempting flight for the first time.

It had taken some doing, but Kushina had finally convinced the woman to be a bit more sociable and sit across from her like the other members of the Akatsuki did.

"That's impressive."

Steel-coloured eyes blinked, the compliment seeming to have caught her off-guard. "Oh… Thank you."

One of the cranes tilted in mid-air, veering towards Kushina and she reached out, cradling it in her palm. "What else can you make?" she asked, turning it over between her fingers thoughtfully.

"Anything, really." As if to prove her point, the woman began to fold something else and, a moment later, a cluster of paper kunai embedded themselves in the rear wall of the red-head's cell in the outline of a flower.

'_Damn.'_

"Hrm. How about a dog?"

The bluette procured a slip of paper from the seemingly endless stash hidden in her wide sleeves and, a few folds later, she was holding a canine figure.

Neat.

"A bear?"

She created one with the same ease she had the dog, seemingly without even thinking about it.

"Um… "The red-head wracked her brains for something that would challenge the talented kunoichi. "Make something scary."

This time Konan actually paused, her lips thinning into a thoughtful line. Then, those deft hands began working again and soon she was holding a monstrous (by paper standards, anyway) many-tailed figure.

'_Wait…'_ Kushina felt her heart throb painfully as the all-too familiar form of the Nine-Tails brought memories to the light that she would rather have left in the dark. "That's…"

* * *

Konan would have had to be blind to not notice the way the eldest remaining Uzamaki's expression fell. And… she genuinely felt bad about it. Which was strange.

She hadn't meant to upset the other woman, she had just figured that the Tailed Beast would be an easily recognizable threat given that she had once been its jinch uriki.

"I am curious," she said quietly, seeking to distract the red-head from whatever was troubling her. It was a bizarre desire, seeing as the kunoichi was a prisoner of all things, but… "How did you survive the extraction of the Nine-Tails?"

"Love…" Her expression became tender, heart-achingly so, and Konan found herself at a loss for words. There was such beauty in that warm, open expression—such innocent joy. It was refreshing. "Minato loved me very much and he… He gave his life for mine. It was his life force that protected mine even as all the strength left my body."

-o-

"How do you do it?"

"…?"

"That red-headed bitch downstairs. How do you get her to talk to you? She never says a word to anyone else—she won't even _look_ at me."

Itachi scoffed.

"Somethin' funny?"

"Perhaps it is because you are a nuisance."

"Excuse me?" Hidan's scythe glinted wickedly in his hands.

"Enough," Pein barked, pinching the bridge of his nose. When Konan offered him bowl of rice topped with sashimi, he tilted his head in such a way that she knew he was grateful. "Itachi, I want you and Kisame to go to Kohonagakure the moment you can be ready to leave. The Nine-tailed Fox needs to be apprehended as soon as possible. "

"Immediately, Leader," the large, blue-skinned shinobi growled. Itachi nodded curtly. "I've been bored just sitting here and playing babysitter."

"Mm… About that—have you decided what to do with her, Konan?"

She shook her head to indicate that she had not and sipped from her own bowl, which contained miso soup.

"I trust your judgment."

The highest of compliments. The bluette actually felt her cheeks heat and she sipped from her bowl to hide the way her lips curved minutely upwards.

"Hidan, you and Kakuzu are to report to Amegakure. There's a problem with rogue shinobi and I trust you'll handle it."

Hidan smirked. "Sounds like fun."

"I am going to investigate rumors of another Rinnegan." Here, he paused, and Konan knew he was irritated. "It's probably nothing, but…"

Wait… They would all be leaving by the next morning at the latest. That left her alone with Zetsu, who rarely left his room, and Tobi… who was Tobi.

"Zetsu, you will accompany me."

"Aw… Okay," White Zetsu grumbled.

"**Very well," **Black Zetsu acquiesced.

Okay, so just Tobi.

Tobi and the woman locked up downstairs with the crimson mane of hair and the piercing violet eyes.

-o-

"You aren't like this with the others."

"She speaks!" Kushina exclaimed playfully. The bluette had been even quieter than usual, if that was possible. Apparently she had been lost in thought. "Sorry, not sure what you mean."

More silence, but she had expected that. She was actually getting used to Konan's silences, as weird as that was. The sole female member of the Akatsuki could express an incredible range of thoughts and emotion without a word if you paid close enough attention.

"It's as though you become someone else entirely when I'm here."

Ah. So she had noticed. The red-head shrugged. "I don't want to talk to anyone else."

"… Why me?"

Yes, why indeed? Considering her talkativeness, the bluette wasn't the best choice for conversation.

"This has never been wrong," she said, tapping the center of her chest with her index finger. "I get the feeling that you're actually quite kind-hearted… Even though your choice in company leaves a lot to be desired."

Konan scoffed, but an amused look passed over her pretty features nonetheless.

When had Kushina started thinking of her as "pretty"…?

**Days later…**

The red-head was really quite strange, but Konan supposed that was what she liked about the outspoken woman.

The thought popped up without warning, lingering mockingly at the edge of her mind: she… liked Kushina. This wasn't the first time that this sentiment had occurred, but it was no less surprising this time than it had been the first time.

Konan didn't tend to like people. In fact, Nagato was—_had been—_the only person she truly 'liked.' But now it appeared that that incredibly short list was getting a bit longer.

She supposed that was why she allowed the kunoichi out of her cell so that they could spar together on the tiled, circular platform within the bowels of the Akatsuki's base, though she told herself that she was simply curious as to how powerful the former second jinch uriki was.

It was at least half true—she could sense the immense Chakra that lurked within the red-headed kunoichi's slim form and it certainly made her wonder.

Konan had always had a thing for power.

The match had started out simply enough, with the bluette striking first and subsequently keeping her opponent on-guard with a series of hard, fast blows that had the other woman ducking, blocking, and side-stepping. The red-head wore an enigmatic little smile the entire time, keeping up effortlessly even when Konan doubled her efforts—though still without any intent to harm—and sweeping scarlet tresses behind her ear every so often as the long, unpinned locks came loose.

Her actions were leisurely, especially considering the activity, and Konan was tempted to push a little harder; she leaped backwards, pulling slips of paper from her sleeves and infusing the edges with chakra so that they became as sharp as any blade, and threw the deadly projectiles, managing to nick the pale skin of Kushina's cheek as the woman flipped out of the way.

And still she wore that slight smile.

"Why the smile?"

A chuckle. "Just happy, I guess."

'_Happy…?'_ Why? The question must have shown in her face because the smile became a bright grin.

"I'm glad we're friends."

… What an odd thing to say.

Konan didn't respond, allowing herself to be pushed backwards by the powerful blows that met the forearms she had locked in front of her to defend her torso.

In truth, she didn't know _how _to.

Instead, the sole female member of the Akatsuki twirled, the arc of the elegant motion bringing her around to the red-head's side, and dropped to the ground, sweeping Kushina's legs from beneath her with a powerful kick.

She was surprised when the kunoichi went down easily, falling backwards, only to grab the front of Konan's robe and twist her body into a handstand, hurtling the bluette away with unexpected strength; Kushina appeared above her a moment later, her hands a blur as she performed a complicated pattern of hand signs, that peaceable smile firmly in place. Before the Amegakure kunoichi could react, chains wrapped around her, locking her in a cocoon of chakra.

"Got'cha."

This immense energy… Konan found herself shuddering, a smile of her own—this one pleased—curving full lips. There was nothing quite like the thrill of fear and awe one got from being faced by power.

The red-head arched an eyebrow, clearly apprehensive of the unexpected (not to mention unusual) response to a situation that should not have prompted one remotely like it. Her trepidation proved to be well-founded because just a moment later, Konan's bindings began to loosen bit by bit, the chains towards her back bulging outward.

"What are you—"

White wings burst from the bluette's shoulder blades, their delicate feathers crafted entirely from paper and the red-head released a surprised sound, throwing her arms up in front of her just in time to block a kick to the abdomen. The force of the blow, however, sent her reeling and she tumbled through the air, the breath forced from her lungs. Konan _flew _after her, wings spread, like some sort of angel of death; the binding that lashed around her wrist was used to drag the red-head in so that the younger woman could unleash a rain of punches about Kushina's head and shoulders at a speed that made it impossible to avoid them all.

She quickly dispelled the cocoon of shining links and somersaulted backwards, sending a multitude of fresh ones forward in a gleaming mass to lash around those wide, rustling wings.

The two stood still for a moment, violet orbs locked with gray.

Then, Kushina began to laugh. The sound was boisterous, infectious, and Konan found herself chuckling as well, her wings falling apart into a million slips of paper that rained down to cover their battlefield.

Being around the red-head… It felt comfortable.

* * *

Kushina worried her lower lip with her teeth, lost in thought. She had actually been enjoying her time with Konan and had even managed to convince the bluette to let her wash up in the bathhouse and change out of her disgusting clothes. They were there now, soaking in companionable silence while tendrils of steam curled like ghostly snakes.

The kunoichi had mentioned that her leader would be returning the next morning, however, and that meant that the red-head's time was running out.

She had to escape. Naruto needed her—she could just feel it—and she had dawdled here long enough.

Konan would understand… Right? She didn't even know who would win if push came to shove and she had to battle for her freedom. Quite frankly, she didn't _want _to fight. No part of her wished to harm the reserved bluette.

Her heart pounded anxiously in her chest and she berated herself for being so naïve—and at her age! Whatever this was that had developed between them while she had been held captive (though, really, she had hardly been treated like one) was superficial compared to the love she had for her son.

But, was it really?

"Hey, Konan?"

"Mm?" There was a gentle ripple as the woman rose from the water to retrieve a washcloth and Kushina was presented with an excellent view of pale, flawless skin and a narrow waist flaring out into wide hips that lead down to the perfectly rounded globes of her bottom.

"You're beautiful, you know." Okay, that hadn't been what she had meant to say at all.

Konan tilted her head questioningly. "Am I? Thank you."

"You sound surprised. Haven't you heard that before?" Damnit all, this was not the conversation she should have been pursuing, but she was honestly curious.

"Mm." She didn't elaborate, choosing instead to scrub her shoulders with the washcloth.

"Here, let me get your back," the red-head offered out of habit. It was normal for young women to help each other bath, after all.

Blink. Without a word, the bluette handed over the cloth and presented her back.

"I know I'm a prisoner here," Kushina began again. Konan scoffed, indicating that she too thought that the "captive" status was meaningless by this point. She continued nonetheless, "But I need to be set free. I have a son who needs me—a son I haven't seen in years." It had taken her this long to get where she wanted to be and she wasn't about to give up on her goal. "Please, I—"

Konan turned to face her, expression impassive and the red-head jerked her hand back, having come very close to brushing against a creamy swell of flesh. "I had wondered how long it would take you to voice your desire for freedom."

She laughed nervously. "Well, being a prisoner of the Akatsuki hasn't been all that bad."

That unreadable expression was starting to make the older woman nervous—why was Konan looking at her like that? Before she could ask, the bluette said, "Fine."

"… _Huh?_"Could it really be that easy?

"If that's what you want, go." A faint smile curved her lips. "Be happy with your son."

Kushina felt as though there was a hidden meaning lying beneath the statement, but she was too overjoyed to look deeper into it. Without thinking, she hugged the younger kunoichi, breathing, "Thank you for understanding."

The moment her mind caught up,—caught up to the fact that warm, bare skin was flush against warm, bare skin; the fact that the bluette's cushiony breasts were pressed up against hers and they were… _impressive_—she recoiled, her face going as red as her hair.

Konan, for her part, just seemed bemused. She tilted her head slightly, her eyes silently asking, _well?_

Well… The red-head supposed it would only be good manners to thank the other woman properly for her kindness.

-o-

Konan wasn't sure who initiated the kiss—they had both moved, she thought, not really intending for this outcome, but not really being opposed to it, either—but she did know that Kushina's lips were incredibly soft, entirely different from a man's.

Her tongue was just as pleasant to feel, she soon found, as the warm, wet muscle pressed past her lips to encourage her own tongue to play; the kiss was gentle, curious, until one of them—again, the bluette wasn't sure _who_—made a soft, pleased sound.

And, suddenly, there were fingers in her hair, letting damp tresses down from their bun, and she was cupping the supple globes of Kushina's rear in her hands, pulling the woman closer.

And, suddenly, they were a frenzied blur of movement, tongues wrestling, hands groping, teeth nipping, skin slick with bathwater sliding and rubbing.

Konan wasn't sure how this had started… but she was pretty damn sure of where it was going.

This time, she was certain it was _she _who had made that sound—low, wanting, breathless—and she made it again as Kushina lapped along her collarbones to nip at the porcelain skin of her shoulder. Heat spiraled straight from the point of contact to her core, little sunbursts of pleasure erupting beneath the red-head's hands as she skimmed them down the bluette's body to grip her hips, quickly following the path with a trail of kisses.

When she saw the four piercings surrounding the younger kunoichi's navel, she licked her lips appreciatively and pressed a kiss just above the indentation.

"You mind sitting on the edge of the bath?"

An inkling of what the older woman had in mind sent a thrill down Konan's spine and she did what she was asked, shivering as the cool tile came in contact with her bare skin. When Kushina moved between her thighs, pushing them apart with her warm hands and kneeling in the steaming water, she felt her inner muscles clench in anticipation.

Having this powerful woman on her knees before her… Molten heat shot straight between her legs, pulsating wantonly.

The first tentative swipe of the other kunoichi's tongue along her labia had the bluette parting her legs further, silently encouraging the red-head to continue. As that warm, wet muscle flicked over the little bundle of intensely sensitive nerves at the top of her slit, she bucked her hips, a surprised little squeak leaving her.

It had never felt quite like this before.

Fingers trailed over her inner-thighs in a gentle caress, but the sensation was nearly eclipsed by the skilled tongue working sweetly between her slick folds, gathering the wetness that had pooled there. She felt pleasure coil with every flick and swipe, felt her muscles spasm and twitch as she soared higher towards euphoria; she entwined her fingers in fiery tresses, desperately trying to ground herself in the face of such overwhelming sensations.

When Kushina wrapped her lips around Konan's now-throbbing clit and applied suction, the bluette's world flew to pieces in a burst of light and sound—her eyes rolled back, her thighs clamping down on either side of the older kunoichi's head as she moaned loudly.

She had never reached orgasm from just cunnilingus before…

And it seemed the red-head wasn't about to leave it at just that: she didn't even wait for Konan's muscles to relax before she was forcing the younger woman's legs apart and thrusting three fingers inside of her throbbing cunt to the second knuckle, curling them at the tips and earning a muffled scream as the bluette bit her lip, hard, fingers clutching at the lip of the bath.

Oh Kami, she was going to cum again—and so soon…!

Those deft fingers found places within her that she didn't know existed, making her body writhe and buck, carnal moans of ecstasy ripped from her throat by the angle and power behind those deep thrusts.

Just as she thought, a second orgasm crashed into her right behind the first with insurmountable intensity and her vision blurred around the edges as she gave her loudest cry yet and slumped bonelessly, her head resting on Kushina's shoulder.

The other kunoichi chuckled. "How was that?"

The bluette didn't stir.

"Konan?"

With an exhausted sigh, the woman collapsed backwards, and there was a painfully dull _'thud' _as her head hit the tiled surface.

"K-Konan!"

* * *

It was time to part ways. She would be able to see her son and return to the village that she had grown up in.

So why did she feel so bummed out?

"Take care," Konan said, expression neutral. She stood in the shadow of a huge tree, having transported a blind-folded Kushina to a peaceful meadow to preserve the integrity of the Akatsuki's headquarters.

"I…" The red-head shook her head, quickly ending the statement before it could be voiced. Instead, she leaned in and kissed Konan on the cheek, turning and leaving without a backwards glance.

She could feel those dark, intense eyes trailing her and her heart stuttered unexpectedly as she murmured what had not been said:

"_I'll miss you."_

-o-

"I see that you chose to release the prisoner."

Konan nodded.

"Damnit, _why_? Now I've gotta find another sacrifice. Should've just used those fucking rogues."

"Not that there was much left to use after we were done with them," Kakuzu said dryly.

"Did anything happen while we were gone?" Pein asked.

"Nothing." The bluette smiled, the slight twitch of the corners of her mouth causing her teammates to stare, shocked. Even Itachi arched a questioning eyebrow.

She felt wonderfully relaxed, satisfied. Happy, even—despite the throbbing at the back of her skull.

/ _"I'll miss you."/_—words she was not meant to hear.

It would only be a matter of time before they saw each other again… Nagato wanted the Tailed Beast, after all.

**-Fin-**

One chapter left! Woo! X-x


	15. Domestic

This is **The Sacred and Profane**'s request for a "Sakura/Ino story involving the pair trying their best to have sex after a hectic day throwing their daughter's eighteenth birthday party."

Hope you like it and here we go:

**-Some Like it… Domestic-**

"Ino, where are the keys?"

"On the counter, hon."

There was rustling, the slamming of drawers. "I can't find them!"

The blonde looked to the amaranth-haired teen seated on the couch next to her for guidance and she received a helpless look and a shrug. "Mom would lose her head if it wasn't attached to her neck."

"I heard that!" Sakura snapped, poking her head in the doorway. "And I'm serious: I can't find them anywhere."

"Yumi, could you help your mother?"

"You're closer!"

"And severely jet-lagged. My flight landed this morning—cut me some slack, kid."

"I'd better get some awesome stuff next time you fly to Milan," the young woman groused, obediently rising and crossing the room to join her mother in the kitchen.

She was a beautiful girl—hence the name, Ino mused. But that was to be expected, considering she had taken after her progenitor. Their mutual friend from childhood, Naruto Uzamaki, served as the proud sperm donor and Ino had half expected the girl to end up with a shock of sunflower yellow hair, but she had come to possess a darker shade of pink instead (likely because crimson locks ran in the man's family from his mother's side). Her eyes were the same bright, intelligent shade of green and she had the same quick temper as Sakura, coupled with the same freakish strength. She had Naruto's boundless energy and her personality was just as happy-go-lucky and outgoing, albeit she actually had volume control.

Thankfully, her forehead was a normal size—a fact Ino teased her wife about endlessly.

With a gorgeous, lesbian parent combo of brilliant young surgeon and trendy, go-getting fashion designer, Yumi was like the adopted Vietnamese child of a wealthy A-list couple around the neighborhood.

Clear blue eyes flicked to the aforementioned woman still hovering in the doorway and her expression became less affectionate, more heated.

Damn if the baby weight hadn't just melted off of her. The pregnancy had been a cinch and the pinkette still possessed the rocking body that she had toned and maintained all through high school where other women simply let themselves go.

Emerald orbs met hers for a moment and Sakura arched an eyebrow—whoops, caught.

"Oh, I remember now. I think I left them in the garage. Could you fetch them for me, sweetie?"

"Woof," Yumi responded smartly, smiling. As she disappeared down the hallway between the living room where Ino lounged and the front door, she missed the look both women exchanged.

"Did you put the giant ribbon on the car?"

"Of course, hon." The blonde rose and sauntered over to her partner, wrapping her arms around the pinkette's slim waist and pressing an affectionate kiss to her temple.

Sakura leaned into the embrace. "You think she'll like it?"

A moment later, there was an ear-piercing squeal and she came zipping back into the room, barreling straight for her guardians and throwing her arms around them both. "Omigod, you guys are the best!"

"I think she likes it," Ino quipped.

* * *

Yumi was popular, but Sakura hadn't realized that her daughter was _this _popular—the guest list had just kept growing and growing until the gathering of teenagers had to be relocated outdoors.

Oh well, you only turned eighteen once, right?

Besides, it seemed Ino was enjoying herself: the kids were all marveling over the admittedly vain blonde's exquisite features and she was eating up the attention.

"Careful, babe. If you make lesbians of their kids, the other parents won't let them come back."

"_Mom_!"

Ino grinned, excusing herself and sauntering over to where her wife was standing in front of the grill, completely aware that she was receiving appraising looks. "Sorry, sweetie, did you need my help?"

"Hmph." She handed the other woman the spatula and walked around to the other side bar to sit at the counter that wrapped around the grill in an 'L'. "Did you remember to pick up the cake?

"… Crap."

One trip to the Carvel down the road later, Ino came into the kitchen with a giant rectangular box. "Hopefully this is enough to feed those brats—"

"Oh, babe, we're running low on snacks. Could you be a dear?"

…

One trip to the grocery store down the road from the Carvel down the road later, Ino came into the kitchen struggling under the weight of plastic grocery bags full of junk food and soda.

By that point, the kids had finally overcome their initial self-consciousness and were all in the pool and the adjacent Jacuzzi, screaming and laughing, splashing each other like hooligans.

Swimming lead to empty stomachs which, in turn, lead to more slaving over a hot grill and yet another trip to the store (the man at the counter gave her a strange look as he rang her out, likely wondering where all of that food was disappearing to) until, finally, it was time to cut the cake.

Guess how many mouths Carvel's largest ice cream cake fed?

Another trip.

* * *

"Never again."

Sakura chuckled, drying shoulder-length hair with the towel in her hands. "It's a good thing we only have one, huh?"

"I love the kid, but I don't think I can handle playing hostess again," Ino groaned. The blonde peered into the mirror over their dresser and frowned: she had managed to get sunburnt across the bridge of her nose so now it looked as though she was blushing. "Next time, I'm paying someone to do it for me."

"You're getting old," the pinkette teased.

"Bite your tongue!"

The two had spent the majority of their evening picking up after their daughter's guests: picking up trash, washing dishes, wiping down countertops and tabletops, and straightening the odds and ends that had been shifted from their rightful places. On top of that, her inner-clock _still _hadn't reset itself to match her current timezone.

"Getting old" or not, Ino was exhausted.

She flopped down face-first onto the bed next to her wife, groaning again as her tender nose came into contact with the pillow. "God, my back is _killing_ me." When gentle hands rested on either side of her spine at her lower back, applying pressure and sliding upwards, the blonde purred. "Have I ever mentioned that I love you, sweetie?"

"A couple of times during the wedding," Sakura laughed. "My hubby worked hard today and deserves a reward."

As deft, talented hands worked the stress from Ino's muscles, the blonde sighed happily, arching her spine like a cat presenting itself to be petted. "Well, I'll say it again: I love you. A lot."

The pinkette's hands stilled. "Not that I'm complaining, but it's unusual of you to be so affectionate. _Verbally_, anyway. Something on your mind?"

"Mm… Well, Yumi's going to be going off to school soon enough…"

"Mhmm."

"Following in the footsteps of her brilliant mommy and staying there for forty years in order to become a surgeon…"

"Ino, it wasn't quite that long."

"Certainly felt like it to me! Especially since you refused to say "I do" until you finished your residency."

Sakura smiled affectionately. To Ino, she supposed, who had been waiting (im)patiently for the pinkette to get her life in order, it must have felt like a very long time indeed. "Was it worth the wait?"

There was a pause. Then, the blonde sat up and cupped her partner's face in her hands. "It was worth the wait and a lifetime longer," she said solemnly before leaning in and pressing her lips gently to the pinkette's.

Her heart fluttered—almost a decade later and it _still _did that—and warmth bloomed in her chest, prompting her to return the loving gesture. When they parted, Ino smiled, those endless blue eyes bright.

She was indescribably beautiful.

"Let's watch a lame movie tonight, pop some popcorn."

"You know how I feel about eating late."

"Sweetie, the day you get fat is the day Yumi becomes ugly."

"Hey, don't jinx the kid! She's got Uzamaki blood in her."

The swat the blonde received was expected, as was the apologetic kiss to the same spot when the pinkette realized that she hadn't kept her unusual strength in check. "I'm not tired yet."

"Yeah. You didn't drive all over town to keep the kids happy, _I _did."

"And Yumi loves you for it."

"Mmph." Ino shifted, falling back into the nest of pillows piled in front of the headboard and reaching over to switch off the lamp on the nightstand on her side of the bed. "Night."

Sakura lay still in the dim illumination from the streetlight outside for exactly five minutes before she whispered, "Ino."

A groan. "Sakura."

"I'm horny."

"… You've got the worst timing ever."

"I can't help it that you being a good husband gets me hot," the pinkette protested.

"_Every _other time it's—" Her pitch rose a few, mocking octaves. "—"I'm tired, Ino" or "Not now, babe." Yet, when I'm exhausted, you—Wait, I'm _always _a good husband!"

"Of course you are, dear."

There was movement, a sudden lurch, as Ino sat up. Her voice became dangerously calm: "Are you saying that I'm not?"

"Well… Sometimes you forget to take the garbage out and work does have you coming and going at odd hours."

Sakura yelped as her legs were forced open, a slim, warm form settling between them. "Says the wife who doesn't have dinner ready when I get back."

"I work too, you know!"

"My point exactly." Soft lips pressed against her inner thigh, just below the hem of her night gown. "Don't be a nag, pinky."

"Mm… I know. I just miss you sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" Ino asked playfully.

A foot nudged the blonde's side. "Don't be a brat."

She laughed. "I love you too, hon." She grinned, her teeth gleaming in the dim light as she slid her hands from the pinkette's knees and up to the junction of her thighs, hitching up the sheer fabric of the pale green gown as she went. "Let's take care of this, shall we?"

That gentle brush of fingers against the front of her underwear was enough to make the younger woman suddenly short of breath. "Please do."

How long had it been since they had had sex—two weeks? Three? It felt as though, whenever there was actually time, some moron needed emergency surgery to enable them to go out and pull more stupid stunts or some gay man in Paris came up with a new must-have fashion that Ino was required to go and critique.

But none of that mattered as the blonde kissed her way down a pale thigh to the side of her knee before the woman sat up and removed the—by now, slightly damp—pair of panties Sakura was wearing.

A thrill ran through her, her body instinctively becoming heated, pliant.

Like it always did for Ino—only Ino.

"So," Ino began playfully. "You miss me, huh? What do you miss most… This?"

The pinkette opened her mouth to respond with something along the lines of, "What the hell kind of question is that?" only to snap it shut and bite her lip to stop a whimper from leaving her as a warm, wet tongue lapped from slit to clit in a slow, lingering motion.

… Oh. _That's _what she meant.

Sakura made the mistake of trying to speak once more and her thought was cut off a second time by a pleasurable sound—this time, a gasping moan—resulting from the slim fingers that teased at her entrance. "Or this?"

Third time's the charm, right?

Wrong; the woman opened her mouth to speak, but the simple action became too difficult to manage with the way her brain melted from the shallow thrusts into velvet heat. Her walls clenched, all too eager to be stretched and pounded, but Ino wasn't about to satisfy the unspoken desire just yet.

"Mm?"

"You're… _*gasp* _Being… a-a brat…!"

"Am I?" Her tone was smug. "Sorry, dear heart. How's this—"

Three fingers. To the second knuckle. Filling her to the brim and pressing just _so _into hidden spots of pleasure that the blonde had mapped out and memorized.

"This" was _fantastic_—phenomenal, awe-inspiring, mind-blowing. Sakura had to clamp a pillow over her head in order to muffle the cries of ecstasy that left her, lest Yumi hear them and make the next few days immensely awkward.

When a clever tongue swiped across the little bundle of nerves at the top of her slit—the beginnings of a lazily drawn alphabet—the surgeon lost it, her hips bucking as she squealed.

And Ino, cruel Ino, merely forced the pinkette's thighs open, keeping her at the mercy of plundering fingers and tongue.

Orgasm hit like a tidal wave of heat and euphoria and Sakura released a quiet scream, her toes curling, heart pounding in her ears like a bass drum. The blonde never stopped lapping up her juices like a kitten with a bowl of milk, her fingers seeking to wring every drop of sweet, sweet pleasure from her partner. When, at last, she went still, the fashion designer flipped onto her back next to the other woman.

"How was that?"

"So good…" she breathed, arching her back. "Though I think I could go for a second round."

Her coyness was met with silence.

"Hon…?" It took the younger woman a moment to realize that her exhausted partner had fallen asleep and she released an incredulous laugh. "You really _are _getting old…"

She wrapped her arms around the blonde, drawing her close and pressing an affectionate kiss to the sleeping woman's temple.

If someone had told her years ago that "Ino-pig," the terror of her teenaged years, would end up being the love of her life, she probably would have beaten the snot out of them. But now?

Now, life with Ino and Yumi was perfect.

**-Fin-**

Hey, you did say "trying" x)

That's all, folks! A HUGE thank you to those of you who were with me from chapter one which started three long years ago (I'm sorry for my disappearance, but life happens) and even those of you who popped in for your favorite couples and a favorite or a follow. And an especially big thank you (why, I might even hand out hugs) to everyone who reviewed. Your feedback truly does mean a lot to me. To those of you who made requests, I hope I was able to fill them here (and fill them good ;D). If not, I'll likely use your pairing for a one-shot at a later time so don't worry your pretty little heads.

I'm going on a one-shot spree after this, so those of you who follow my _Naruto_ fanfics solely probably won't hear from me for the next month or so—my apologies. If you're into _League of Legends_, _Avatar: the Last Airbender, Twilight, Harry Potter, _and/or_ Disgaea _(and perhaps a few other fandoms that I have yet to decide on), you're in luck owo Whatever the case, happy reading!

-**Distraction**


End file.
